Ice Skates & Guitar Strings
by ReyZel616
Summary: Perfection. That was all she strived to be, or more so what her parents wanted her to be. Every decision was made for her, including the things that were supposed to make her 'happy'. Elsa's life begins to change the moment she meets one of the school's bad boys, Jack Frost. However looks may be deceiving, he's about to teach her perfection doesn't lead to true happiness...
1. Prologue

My hands were shaking as I held the paper up and read through my words one last time. I wanted to make sure everything I wanted to say was down; otherwise I'd have to start over. This shouldn't be such a big deal, I've written many letters before; so why should this one matter?  
_Because it's the only one that matters. _  
"Elsa?" My sister knocked on my door, breaking me free from my trance before my tears could spill once more. I looked up and smiled at her, despite hearing the odds only moments ago. She returned the favour by wiping her tear stained cheeks and giving me one of her heartwarming grins.  
"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked her as she walked over to my side.  
"Says the one in the hospital bed." She tried to make a joke as she took the empty seat by my bed. "I should be asking you that question."  
"Well, I'm getting annoyed. The monitors around me keep on beeping and it's really irritating." I admitted as I folded up the piece of parchment and shoved it in an envelope. Anna chuckled.  
"Well unlike you I love the monitors, the beeping means you're still alive." She pointed out.  
"I guess so, but honestly I think I'm going to go insane if I don't get out of here soon." I sighed as I leaned into the pillows. Random thoughts began to flow in my head; like how the heck is everyone taking this so harshly? I mean I'm the one who's sick, why am I the one who's not crying?  
"Where is he?" Anna's voice interrupted my thoughts. I felt a small laugh escape me thinking about what he's most likely doing right now.  
"He's letting off some steam." I answered. "Why do you think everything here's still in one piece?"  
"You let him go out alone?" she asked. "Is that really such a good idea?"  
"I know what he needs Anna. And after hearing my possible outcomes… Just give him time to cool down and then he'll be back." I answered.  
"Hopefully not when mom and dad are around."  
"I know, but we can't stop it if it happens." I sighed. My sister slumped in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose, signaling she was deep in thought; most likely thinking about the possible outcomes of their interaction. The first time wasn't pretty, who knows what will happen this time.  
"Hey, could you do me a favour?" I asked.  
"Yeah, anything." Anna replied as she sat up straight. I sat up and handed her the envelope.  
"Could you, um, give that to him? Not now or anytime soon, but when it's the right time." I requested.  
"And by right time you mean…?" she trailed off, but I nodded knowing that she knew when in particular.  
"Yeah, or give it back to me when I ask for it." I added.  
"Of course." She nodded. "I'll keep this safe. I promise." I smiled and looked down at the blank envelope.  
"Wait, I have to write the name." I said as I clicked open my pen. She handed me back the envelope and I began to engrave his name on the surface. It was a name that I never knew would change my life; the name that will forever be in the memories of my loved ones; the name of the man who hold my heart in his hands.  
_Jack Frost._

_**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the start of my second Jelsa fic. It's just the prologue, I know it's short but there's more coming. Hopefully you'll like this fic just as much as Beware His Frozen Heart. If you haven't read that fic yet, well i suggest you do. :) Tel me what you think so far, even though nothing happened. Hopefully i'll post again soon, but we'll see considering i have a jam packed schedule for the next few weeks -_- Anywho Luv ya! Happy Reading ;)**_


	2. Chapter 1- A 'Fresh' Start

**DISCLAIMER:_ The characters in this fiction belong to Disney and DreamWorks... With a few acceptions with my origional characters. But most of these characters I DO NOT OWN._**  
**_WARNING! This fiction is rated M for language, descriptions of rape, violence and possibly the use of drugs. If you cannot handle any of these, then i suggest you turn away now otherwise keep reading this fanfiction. You have been warned._**

"_Don't! Stop!" I cried as they ran their hands all over me._  
_ "I thought she was knocked out!" One of them huffed._  
_ "She was! Blaze is such a liar; he said this shit would last for hours, not fucking minutes." The one holding me from behind hissed._  
_ "Somebody help me Please!" I screamed as I tried to thrash out of their hold. They held my hands behind me. One was right up in my face, so when he leaned in I sunk my teeth into the first bit of flesh they could reach and tore it off. He yelped out in pain and backed off. I then launched my head back, hitting something hard and hearing a sickening crunch. They released me for a moment, so I tried to run for it. Then a fist dug its way in my solar plexus, knocking the wind out of my lungs. Arms were wrapped around me yet again as I tried to find the fight in me._  
_ "She broke my nose!" An aggravated voice exclaimed._  
_ "So?! THIS BITCH RIPPED OFF MY FUCKING EAR!" The one who was holding me screamed._  
_ "Knock her out dude!" one of their voices said. A hand covered my mouth and seconds later something smashed into the side of my head. I dazed and tried to come to my senses before something worse could happen, but another blow crashed down on my head causing me to black out. _

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I shot up from my bed. My heart was racing, my lungs kept demanding more air and I was covered in a thick layer of sweat. It had been nearly five years since the incident, yet those dark and disgusting memories kept haunting my dreams; especially since I moved back here, they have become more vivid.  
"Elsa?" My sister groaned as she opened my door. "Are you okay?" I feel bad for waking my 18 year- old sister at 3AM; Then again it wasn't my idea to get a dorm with her in the first place.  
"Yeah." I panted. "Sorry, go back to sleep."  
"Are you sure? I can stay up with you if you want." She offered with a yawn.  
"I'm fine." I practically snapped. "Go to sleep. It's 3:30. I'll wake you up later." She nodded her sleepy head and made her way back to her room. I sighed and flopped back down onto my bed. I knew coming back here was a mistake; that's why father moved us away from California in the first place, to get rid of the memories. Of course we just had to come back because he went from Vice President to CEO of his company. And naturally Anna and I had no say in it; not to mention mother's choice of word to 'get over it, it happened five years ago.' No mother, you don't just get over things like that; you wouldn't know; you have a perfect little life.  
Who am I kidding? Hating on my parents isn't going to do anything, especially since they've done nothing but support me my entire life. I at least owe it to them to get out of university, get a good job and support myself. That's all they wanted from me, but I wish they didn't go through such drastic measures to make it a reality.  
I groaned realizing that the blanket of sleep had been taken from me. I might as well plan through everything now. I pushed my blanket off of me and swung my legs off the edge of my bed. I sat at my desk and pulled out my schedule for the semester, as well as the map mother provided for me.  
"You have to take a bus to get from this building to your next one." Anna pointed out of nowhere.  
"I thought you were sleeping." I smiled as I observed the route she mapped out.  
"Jet lag I guess." She shrugged as she looked at my schedule and made sour faces when she saw my classes.  
"It's a one hour difference."  
"Hey now, jet lag really gets to me." She tried to defend.  
"Whatever." I sighed and changed the subject. "Why is this campus so big?"  
"It's DDU. What did you expect?"  
"That there would be far less students."  
"Well they do have a lot of the best programs here." Anna reminded me.  
"That's true; but I'm not too sure all these students are top notch." I admitted. "Like did you notice that it smelled coming up here?"  
"That's what university students do Elsa." She scoffed. "You'd know if you came out with me once in a while." I stopped writing in my planner.  
"Anna, how many times do we have to go through this?" I sighed.  
"We've talked about it too much. I don't need to hear it again." She whined. I agree with her; I hate whenever we talk about that stuff. She has to accept the fact that I may never go to a party in my life time, unless my parents tell me to do so.  
"Fine." I stated as I continued to plan out my day. "Go back to sleep Anna, I'll wake you up so you can get ready." She looked hurt when I said that, but nodded and exited my room. I always feel bad for shutting her out, but she needs to learn how to grow up soon…

"It's only been 5 minutes since we left the dorm." I said to Anna who kept trying to rub the sleep from her eyes; or maybe the dust from the fall breeze. I honestly have no clue as to how she managed to get ready in three minutes; and by get ready I mean shower, put on her sweater and jean and braid her hair. I needed at least an hour to properly shower, brush my hair and pull on the right clothing. I wish I had my sister's mad skills sometimes.  
"It feels like hours." Anna whined. I rolled my eyes and continued reading through my mental health textbook. We were walking to our first building of the day. We were lucky enough that both of our first classes were in the same building, probably father's doing if you ask me. I was really getting into the statistics of anxieties when I bumped into someone, causing me to fall over.  
"Watch it nerd." Her vial voice hissed. I looked up at her to see her piercing grey eyes. Her long, wavy, salt and pepper hair accented her face to make her look more vicious. Not to mention her maroon shirt, black skinnies, combat boots, piercings and stud jewellery to give her even more of an edge.  
"Gothel." A guy's voice snapped from behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go." His appearance didn't look any kinder than hers. He had abnormally pale skin and spikey jet black hair. Unlike her, he wore all black and had a number of piercings as well as tattoos covering every inch of his arms and neck. I swear he wears contacts because nobody's eyes could naturally be that shade of yellow.  
The girl gave me one last glance before rolling her eyes and walking back to her group. There were about three more of them, but I didn't focus on any of them. All except one in particular, just because he stood out. His back was towards me, but he was the only one with silver hair, making him stand out like a candle in the darkness.  
"What a bitch." Anna remarked as she helped me up.  
"Just leave them be Anna. I highly doubt that we'll see them again." I sighed as I brushed myself off.  
"We better not! I nearly slugged that cunt in the face for stepping on your book and her bitchy attitude." Anna raged.  
"Language." I scolded. "Wait, she did what?" I looked down at the round. Sure enough, my new textbook was open, pages down and a boot print imbedded on the cover. When I picked it up the paged were folded, ruining the crisp feeling of the new book.  
"Seriously now?" I whined as I tried to fold the pages back and wipe off the cover.  
"Need me to give her a few swipes? Cause I'll do it." Anna offered as she cracked her knuckles and searched the crowd for her.  
"No, I need you to get to class Anna." I pleaded as I practically dragged her into the building. "Remember that you're a freshmen."  
"Yeah, but it's both of our first days, so technically that makes you a freshmen too." She pointed out as we walked into the atrium.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just get to class." I smiled. Anna hugged me goodbye and made her way to her first class. I knew she had her class on a different floor since she gave me her schedule and begged for me to help her map out her route. She was on the first floor, while I had my first class on the second floor, lecture room 3. When I walked in, students were already taking their seats in the 50 seat classroom. The only seats available were at the very front of the class or the very back of the class. Me being me, I sat in the front to make a good impression; however I took the seat at the end of the row so I wasn't in the centre. What? I didn't want to look like a total teacher's pet… on the first day at least. Within minutes, almost all the seats in the small room were full, and a big man wearing a red suit and had a white mustache and white hair walked in; my professor.

**_Hey guys! So yeah this is the first official chapter of my newest Jelsa fanfiction. I hope you guys like this one just as much as my first one because i can tell you right now that this is VERY different from the other one. But yeah, tell me what you think. I know this chapter wasn't that long, but i usually start my chapters short and make them longer as the book progresses. Nonetheless i hope you enjoyed it. I may not post again for awhile because, A) my family from Vancouver's here, 2)i have to go to a wedding in chicago on thursday and i'm staying there till Monday... i think, and D) school is starting soon here -_-. It starts on September 2nd... so yeah. i'll try to post when i can! Luv you all! Happy Reading ;) _**


	3. Chapter 2- Classes & Introductions

"Good morning!" The teacher greeted. "Welcome to Mental Health 301. I am Professor Weastleton, and I will be your professor for this semester until I am told otherwise."  
"Excuse me?" someone whispered beside me. I turned to meet a gut around my age with striking green eyes and longish brown hair. He wore baggy jeans, a red sweater and square glasses; not a bad look on him.  
"Is someone sitting here?" he asked. I shook my head as motioned for him to take a seat.  
"Thanks. I don't really like sitting in the back, I can't hear the teacher talking." He admitted as he settled down in his seat.  
"No problem. I feel the same way." I smiled. Before he could say anything else, I turned away from him; I wasn't really looking to meet anyone today.  
"You all have to fill out a quick questionnaire, not my policy, but it's for the school's benefit. I'll give you 10 minutes to fill it out before we begin the lecture." Our professor said in a rude tone. He didn't even bother to hand separate stacks to each row, he just gave all the papers to one person and stalked back to his desk.  
"Wow. What a tool." The guy beside me snorted as he handed me a sheet.  
"I know right." I agreed.  
"He kind of looks like a possum."  
"Try weasel." I added.  
"That's a good one. Professor Weasel-Town." I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. The professor stood up and began to write something on the board. I couldn't help but notice he posture.  
"It's like he has a stick up his ass." He commented. I found an unexpected giggle escape my lips; this guy was actually pretty funny, I could tell. He smiled at my giggling towards his observation.  
"I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock… the third." He introduced himself. "What's your name?"  
"Elsa Arendelle." I answered.  
"Arendelle? That sounds familiar." He thought.  
"Common last name." I rushed before he could think about where he's heard it.  
"Okay then. Are you new here? Because the only people who take their orientation packages to their classes are newbies and teacher's pets." He observed the items on the little desk in front of me.  
"Yeah, I'm new; to this school at least. I used to live here five years ago." I admitted.  
"What made you move? Or is that too much of a touchy subject for someone you just met to know?" he asked.  
"Yeah it's personal; so could we drop it for now?" I asked timidly.  
"Sure." He agreed and allowed me to finish the survey. It was just a simple questionnaire; do we live in dorms? How did we get to the campus? What program are we in?  
"Alright, hand the papers to the front and we can begin." Professor Weasel-Town announced.

"Excuse me." I pardoned as I tried to get through the crowd. I needed to take the shuttle to get to my final lecture of the day. It was in the building on the other side of this huge campus. Good thing the school provided a shuttle; otherwise I'd be paying hundreds of dollars just for bus tickets.  
"Coming through!" A familiar guy voice said from behind me. I turned to see Hiccup trying to shove his way through the crowd. We made slight eye contact, but then someone shoved me aside almost knocking me to my knees. People kept shoving, causing me to lose balance and trip. I felt feet step on my hands and legs; forget the condition of my books if I couldn't even get up. A hand grasped my arm and hauled me up before I could actually get trampled.  
"You okay?" he asked. When my eyes focused on his face, I saw that familiar dork expression.  
"Yeah, thanks Hiccup." I smiled as I brushed myself off and gathered my things.  
"Are you done for today? Or do you still have more classes?" he asked as we started walking.  
"I have one more class, but it's on the other side of the campus." I answered as I held onto his arm to avoid getting trampled again. "The Winter's building I believe."  
"The one you have to take the shuttle for?" he asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I'm headed there too. I have co-op at the vet across the street." He said as he finally pulled us out of the crowd.  
"You want to be a vet?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"I like animals, so yeah." He admitted. "Come on, we're going to miss it." He scurried. We ran over to the station and spotted our bus.  
"You need your student I.D to get on." Hiccup informed me as he dug in his pockets to get his out. Luckily mine was in the front pocket of my bag. I flashed my card at the driver and hopped on the bus. There were no more seats, so Hiccup and I had to stand. More students filed into the tight space, pressing Hiccup and I against the walls to the side.  
"Sorry, I don't mean to be so up close and personal to a girl I just met." He chuckled.  
"Don't worry about it." I laughed. "It's not your fault."  
"No, it's just, um…" he trailed. Just then his phone rang in his pocket. Hiccup quickly fished it out and answered it before anyone could hear more of his embarrassing ringtone, the original Pokémon theme song.  
"Hey babe." He answered. There was a murmur from the other end, causing a smile to stretch on his face. "Yeah, I'll meet you later… I can go to your dorm if you want to… Are you sure? Do you even remember what it looks like or where it is?... Okay. Meet me there at 8… Love you too babe."  
"Who knew the dork actually had a girl under his arm?" I teased.  
"Is that surprising at all?"  
"Nope. Not at all." I smiled. He blushed a little and looked at his feet.  
"Her name's Astrid." He spoke.  
"How'd you two meet?"  
"We've known each other since we were kids; she just didn't want to be friends with me. She was the more popular girl and I was the dork. Then one day I finally got the balls to ask her out to semi-formal in junior year."  
"And she said yes to the dork." I finished.  
"Actually, she rejected me horribly." He chuckled. "She had a boyfriend at the time…; he was a dick."  
"Then how did you get her?" he smiled at my question.  
"I have this little hideaway back home. It's a small cliff that looks over the forest and lake we live by. Since I didn't go to semi-formal I went there to stargaze. I thought I was the only one who knew about that place, but guess who showed up?" he revealed.  
"She didn't!" I gasped.  
"She did. Turns out it was her hideaway too. Her boyfriend cheated on her that night, so she just needed a place to be alone. She found me instead; and here we are almost five years later." He said. Before I could tease Hiccup about being a hopeless romantic, the shuttle came to a stop. We got off the bus as fast as we could; it was getting really stuffy in there.  
"Do you want me to walk you to your building?" he offered.  
"No, I'm fine. I don't want to make you late." I declined. He nodded…  
"I'll see you tomorrow then." He started. I smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, see you." I waved and walked away. He walked in the opposite direction, leaving me to enter my final class of the day. Since class started in a minute, I had to take a seat in the very front_again_; at the edge of the row _again. _I'm fine with that though, I need to hear the lesson. This lecture hall was way smaller than my other classes' it could probably hold 40 people at most.  
"Alright, alright, let's get started," my professor called out to settle down the class. It took me awhile to realize that his outfit was mainly red except for his brown boots. At least they complimented his snow white hair and beard.  
"I am Professor North and welcome to Human Emotion Psychology 311." He greeted. "And based on the fact that none of you gasped and raced out of here, I'm guessing you're all in the correct classroom." There were a few giggles that came from the class, myself included.  
"However, if you are a student who just held in their gasp and really is in the wrong class, then I do advise you to leave if you wish. I won't take any offense, but you will be missing out on a fantastic course if you choose to leave." He finished before clasping his hands together. At that moment, the door practically flew open, and a student stepped in. He had a tall and slender figure and wore all black; black V-neck, baggy black jeans and black combat boots. Not to mention his black, studded cuffs on his wrists, tattoos on his arms and piercings on his face and ears. The sight of his silver hair made my memory click; he was part of that group earlier.  
"Mr. Frost." Professor greeted. "Glad to see you again."  
"Can't say the same for you North." He smirked as he casually walked in to find a seat. Murmurs washed over the class; either these two ere close, or he had the nerve to be that rude to the professor on the first day.  
"Visiting or joining this class?" North questioned.  
"Believe it or not sit, but I'm attending this class." He responded.  
"Then take a seat Frost, you're late." North said in a serious yet semi-amused tone. He nodded and walked over to the now only empty seat; beside me. As he walked closer, every girl he passed by either nearly fainted or suffered a severe blush. The only time I could get a really good look at him was by the time he got to his seat. I only now noticed just how blue his eyes were, how tall and lean he was… how handsome he was. However, unlike all of the other girls, I wasn't really phased by him. I guess I was looking at him for some time because I made the mistake of making eye contact with him. He gave me a hard expression, but I looked away before he could see my blush of embarrassment. Thank goodness I let my hair down today; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to make the curtain of my locks between us.  
"Let's begin shall we?" Professor interrupted the awkward encounter. He went to his desk and obtained a stack of paper from his briefcase. "This is your syllabus for this course. It outlines the main topics within this semester. You'll notice that this class is going to be different from any other. Majority of your final grade will be based on application; 80% to be exact." I looked through the syllabus searching for how to get those marks, but they were nowhere to be found.  
"Wait, sir!" someone in the back called out. "None of our other classes are graded like this."  
"That's because nobody on this campus teaches their classes like me." Professor explained. I could practically feel all of the confusion from everyone else in the room. It's the first day, and we find out we have such a perplexing class. I glanced back at the boy beside me; he had an amused look on his face rather than a confused one.  
"Why can't you teach us like the other professors?!" One aggravated voice exclaimed.  
"Because this class is not like any other class in your program." North replied. "If you'd allow me to explain then maybe you'll understand." That statement got everyone to shut up.  
"This class is Human Emotion Psychology. Yes, I can give you work from the textbook, but you cannot truly understand this class until you yourself go through several exercises to, how shall I put this? Find yourself." He explained. "That being said, there will be things covered from your textbook, but there will be more than ¾s of your final mark will be in these." North held up a black leather notebook in the air for all of us to see. In fact, he had already take stacks of them to hand out to everyone.  
"This is your journal." He explained as the books were being passed around. "You will write an entry in it every day from now until the day before your final exam. I will be collecting these journals every two weeks and keeping track of your progress from there. I will tell you now that I know when someone lies in their writing; if you do so then it is an automatic failure." I could practically hear the curses and groans coming from the other students; they probably though this course was going to be a breeze.  
"Furthermore, the more you pour yourself into each entry, the higher your marks will be. That is why this course has a fairly high success rate. The students who took this class and journals seriously achieved high 90s and 100s, while slackers and the people who bullshit their work got 0s." North revealed. If getting such a high grade is easy in this class, then surely everyone would take it seriously. Until-  
"You'll essentially be writing about your day and how you feel about the things that happened." I could hear the mental groans from the class. I looked around to find that each of them had the same expression of '_Seriously now?_' I shouldn't have looked because I accidentally made eye contact with the guy beside me again. He held my gaze and looked as if he was studying not only my face, but my entire being; it made my heart skip a little, and I felt yet another blush rise to my cheeks. I quickly averted my eyes and focused back to North.  
"Any questions before I give you your first entry?" he asked. The class remained silent; the concept was simple. Just write what you feel, then get the marks. North walked to the board and grabbed a piece of chalk.  
"Great, now this entry is due tomorrow." He started writing on the board. Everyone flipped open their books to jot down the assignment.  
"Very simple. I'll give you the rest of the period to work on it. We'll start the real work tomorrow." North said as he moved away from the board. Basically it was writing out a biography about us as if it was the back of a trading card; I got to work immediately.  
_Name: Elsa Arendelle_  
_Date of Birth: December 31st 1993_  
_Age: 21_  
_Field of Study: Major in Psychology, Minor in English_  
_Nationality: Norwegian_  
_Favourite Colour: Blue (Light)_  
_Favourite Song: Sweater Weather- The Neighbourhood_  
_Favourite Food: Chocolate_  
_Season of Choice: Winter_  
After that set of questions, they got more personal, tricky and specific.  
_Personal Quote/ Quote to Live By: "Life is a game. Maturity, intelligence and discipline are the keys to win."- Anon_  
_Favourite Experience &amp; Why: Playing with my little sister when we were young. Neither of us had to worry about growing up._  
_Something you'd like to achieve in your lifetime: Making my parents proud._  
Then the last two questions made me stop because I didn't know the answers.  
_How do you see yourself?:_  
_Are you happy?:_  
"You are dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow." North announced to the class. Everyone stood up almost all at once and scurried out the door. I gathered all of my books and got up to leave; until some moron shoved past me and made me drop all of my stuff. I groaned and bent down to pick my things up. I was piling my loose papers together when a cold hand overlapped mine to get the same thing.  
"You should really get a studier binder." He said. I looked up to see the silver haired guy helping me pick up my things.  
"Um, yeah." I blushed as I gathered everything up and scurried out of the room before having a conversation with him. I hurried to the station to wait for the next shuttle.  
"Make sure you have your I.D cards, otherwise pay a $7 fare." A worker informed. I dug through my bag to search for the piece of plastic what may as well be my life line. Crap, it was in that pocket, where is it?  
"You forgot this." A deep voice said as they held my card in front of my eyes. His dark cloths and tall structure were all I needed to clarify.  
"Thanks." I muttered as ii took it from his hands.  
"No problem Ms. Arendelle." He snickered as he turned to walk away.  
"Hey." I accidentally blurted. He looked back at me with a cocky expression.  
"It's not really fair that you know my name yet I don't know yours." I called out.  
"You don't need to worry about my name." he said.  
"Actually I do." I snapped. "It's an even trade of information. Now, what's your name?" he only chuckled and turned away.  
"Jack Frost." He said before walking away. "And trust me; you won't need to worry about me, since you're going to be the new CEO of EIA Industries." My blood ran cold' he knew who my father was. How rude of him… though he was right.  
'_Jack Frost'_ I thought. That's a name I'd have to look out for; I can feel it.

**_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made it as long as i could to make up for the long wait. I regret to say that the wait may be a little longer because i still have to adjust to my classes. For example: HELP ME! PHYSICS IS GOING TO KILLL MEEEEEEE! or, I SIGNED UP FOR CHEMISTRY TO MAKE THINGS EXPLODE! NOT DO MATH! D''''''''''': Yeah yeah, i'll try to update at least once a week, but we'll see what happens. Only time will tell at this point. Yeah, so tell me what you think of the story so far, cause i think it's turning out pretty good :) This is my first AU so i hope it turns out as well as BHFH. Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**


	4. Chapter 3- Shopping Encounters

The minute I walked through the door to my room, I flopped right on my bed face first. My eyes actually hurt from all of the note taking I took today, and my hand was cramping up because of the non-stop motion; I really have to get a laptop soon. I could feel my body start to drift to sleep, so I whipped my phone out of my pocket to summon Siri.  
"Wake me up in 15 minutes." I ordered.  
"Okay, I set an alarm for 6:48pm." She responded. I left my phone beside me and allowed my body to be covered by the blanket of sleep.

"Come on!" Theresa pleaded. "Just one party."  
"No, I'm okay." I declined. "People will be drinking and smoking weed; I'll pass."  
"Elsa, don't be so prude. You've never been to a party before, so could you just come out this once?" My friend Rick pleaded. "If you don't like it then we'll never bring you to one again." I put my pen down and closed my notebook.  
"Where is it?" I asked putting my stuff away.  
"Alice's house. It's right by the lake." Theresa responded.  
"Fine, I'll go if you promise never to badger me about going again and you don't throw me into the lake." I stated.  
"Wait… Are you in?" Rick asked. I sighed and got up from my desk.  
"Yeah, I'm in." I nodded. My two best friends jumped for joy and high-fived each other before leading me out of my house…

I groaned as the beginning guitar solo of an Arctic Monkeys song blasted from my phone. My body still felt heavy, but I forced myself off of my bed and ragged my bag to my puny desk. I flipped open my textbook and got working on all my assignments this semester. I literally touched the tip of my pen onto the paper when-  
"Elsa! STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING!" Anna demanded as she busted into my room.  
"Hello to you too." I smirked as I set my pen down. "What's up?"  
"We need to go shopping. Like right now." She said.  
"Why? What do we need?"  
"Clothes, food, and some decorations for my room. It's so blank in there." She listed.  
"You can go for your stuff, I just need a laptop for school." I said getting up.  
"Fine, then let's go to Target. Walmart's always busy and messy." She suggested. I nodded and grabbed the keys to my car.

"17.3 inch screen, Intel core i7, 12 GB ram and 1TB hard drive." I read the tag of the laptop in front of me.  
"Is that good?" Anna asked.  
"Very good actually." I said. "Dad never taught you?"  
"No… You're daddy's little girl remember?"  
"So what does that make you? The mama's boy?" I teased.  
"Haha, very funny sister." She said. "How much is it?" I checked the tag and moved onto the next laptop.  
"Too expensive." I groaned.  
"You know dad would pay for it." Anna pointed out.  
"I know, but I want to pay for it myself." I explained. "AMD- A10, 15.6 inch screen, 8GB ram and 750GB hard drive."  
"$700. It's within my budget." I smiled. "We can get it later; let's get your stuff first." Anna immediately grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the other isles.  
"I need a mirror first." She said as she started searching for one.  
"You have a full-length mirror on the door of your closet." I frowned.  
"I need a magnified mirror for my make-up." Anna clarified. She left me to go hunt down a mirror. I however just kept walking around and browsing with myself. The store was playing good music today; Do I Wanna Know by The Arctic Monkeys, then You Need Me I Don't Need You by Ed Sheeran. I was in the picture frame isle when I heard it; Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood. I found myself humming to my favourite tune of the music as I chose a few frames to put in my room.  
"'Cause it's too cold for you here, and now." I sang.  
"So let me hold both your hands in, the holes of my sweater." Another voice joined in on the other side of the isle. My heart started pounding; nobody outside my family has never heard me sing before. I'm not too sure how I feel about this.  
"Hello?" I called out… No response. Concern led me to walking over to the other side; however I only found an empty isle of lamps and storage compartments. Not going to lie; a small wave of relief hit me once I realized whoever it was may not have heard me.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you." I heard my sister cry a few isles over. I started to speed walk to her immediately.  
"Don't worry about it. I have a thick skull." An unfamiliar voice replied with a small chuckle. When I found her, she was talking to a tall blond guy. I have no clue what happened, but there was a mess of decorations Anna most likely picked out, as well as some protein powders and wrist casts on the floor.  
"Uh… what happened here?" I spoke. Both of them turned to my direction.  
"Oh Elsa! There you are. I heard you sing so I ran to find you, but then I ran into…" she trailed.  
"Kristoff." He introduced holding out his hand. I took it just to be polite; I could tell Anna wanted to talk with him, so I thought of a way to give her some privacy.  
"I'm gonna get the laptop, and some CDs." I said. "I'll meet up with you later." Anna flashed me a grin and nodded. I smiled at Kristoff before walking away so the two could get acquainted. Normally I would've dragged Anna to come with me; but she's in university now, she makes her own decisions (Unless they're stupid ones. Then I'll step in.).  
"Can I help you miss?" someone asked as I studied the laptops once more. I turned and his expression changed from 'bored as hell' to 'holy shit' in a millisecond. I think I've seen this guy before; reddish hair, pale skin, striking green eyes, a few ear piercings and a couple tattoos on his arms. Yep, I've seen his face before, I just forget where.  
"Yeah, can I get this Lenovo?" I asked.  
"Sure." He replied as he got his keys out to unlock the cage. "Is that all? Or did you plan on getting a few more things?"  
"If it's okay, I wanted to browse a little bit longer."  
"Sure, I'll hold this for you at the register over there." He pointed. "Just come and get it when you're ready." I walked away as quickly as I could to avoid any type of conversation with him. I made my way to the decent selection of CDs they had. I didn't mind to top 40 on the radio; like I would occasionally listen to Beyoncé or Jessie J, but I prefer listening to the shredding guitar riffs of from the Arctic Monkeys of the soft melodies of Ed Sheeran. In reality I could enjoy any kind of music if it was catchy, or if I can make graceful movements with it when I figure skate. The soundtrack of one of those adult movies caught my eye, I reached out to grab it; instead my hand crossed with someone else's.  
"Sorry." I flinched back.  
"It's no problem." The girl said in a thick Scottish accent. "I just wanted to grab this." Her fingers obtained the green cover of Multiply, the Deluxe Edition.  
"Good choice." I found myself blurt.  
"I know. My roommate keeps blasting his first album in our dorm. We were both hunting this edition down, and this was the cheapest we could get it." She explained. I turned to say something to her, but her appearance stunned me. This girl had pale skin, freckles, curly red hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She wore a green flannel shirt, ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. The studded bracelets and silver necklace made her different from all the other hipsters.  
"Well, your roommate must have good taste." Were the only words I managed to say.  
"You should ask her yourself." The girl said to me as we saw the top of a blond girls head.  
"Mer, did you see the sale on movies over- "She stopped when she saw me. "Elsa?" I had to blink twice for my memory to jog.  
"Rapunzel?" I answered. She squealed and almost jumped on me. I wrapped my arms around my cousin as well, just to even out the pressure so my insides wouldn't get crushed.  
"It's been so long!" she said in my ear. Three years? Was that long?  
"So clearly you two know each other." The other girl smirked. Rapunzel released me, and I indiscreetly took a breath through my nose to get air in my lungs again.  
"Sorry Mer. This is Elsa, my cousin from Norway." She introduced. "Elsa, this is Merida, my roommate." I smiled and stuck my hand out and she gladly took it.  
"Why didn't you tell me you came back?" Punzie asked, playfully slapping my arm.  
"I thought my parents told yours." I defended. "But we just got back a few weeks ago anyway."  
"Nope, haven't heard a peep form anyone really." She admitted. "So are you going to school here? DDU I mean."  
"Yeah, I'm in the Business program but also majoring in Psychology. Anna's in the fashion program I believe." I replied.  
"Oh cool! I'm in the Astronomy program, but minoring in visual arts." Rapunzel answered.  
"How about you Merida?" I asked.  
"History and Health Science." She responded. "It's an odd mix, bit I don't really care what I do since I got the scholarship through the archery team."  
"Wow. That's impressive." I was taken aback  
"Wait is your sister back too?" Rapunzel asked just as I saw a red head zoom behind her.  
"There you are!" Anna huffed. "I was looking for you." Her eyes immediately went off of me and turned to the people I was talking to.  
"Punzie?"  
"Anna!" I wasn't surprised that the two girls embraced immediately; they were closer than I am to them. I looked at Merida and saw that even though she was smiling, she felt awkward.  
"Hey Merida, do you have any movie recommendations?" I asked and led her out of the awkward. As my relatives began catching up, Merida and I walked towards the TV isle. I was picking out a season of Friends when Merida tapped my shoulder.  
"What the heck did you do to that guy at the counter?" she whispered.  
"What?" I looked up from the selection.  
"That red head dude keeps staring at you." She pointed out discretely. I caught a small glance; sure enough he was staring right at me. I felt myself blush and look away like I usually do.  
"Doesn't he go to our school?" Merida asked.  
"DDU?"  
"No, the University of Fairies and Pixies." She rolled her eyes. "Yes DDU. I've seen him with that group."  
"There's a known group on campus?"  
"Well theirs. They have tattoos and piercings and wear all black. I forgot their name, but it's supposed to be some scary and intimidating one."  
"But it really isn't?"  
"Exactly."  
"Like 'Voldemort'? Or 'Darth Vader'?" I referenced. Merida covered her mouth to hide a laugh while I heard someone knock over what was most likely a stand.  
"Crap." A familiar dorky voice cursed. I spun around to see Hiccup fixing a Walking Dead cut- out and a blonde girl bend down to pick up fallen DVDs.  
"Hey Hiccup!" I greeted. I walked over to help gather the stack of DVDs on the floor.  
"Hey Elsa. Sorry, I heard Harry Potter and Star Wars and got excited." He groaned and helped us gather the mess.  
"Wow, I thought you saw Meagan Fox or Jennifer Lawrence because I've never seen you turn around so fast." The girl giggled. "You really are a dork."  
"Hey now, I'm your dork." He cooed. He playfully hit his arm and kissed his cheek. I stood up feeling a slight awkward tension. Both of them followed me up.  
"Elsa, this is Astrid." Hiccup introduced. "Astrid, Elsa." The blonde smiled and offered me her hand. As I took it, I really got to realize how gorgeous she is; striking blue eyes, long blond hair in a side braid, perfect curvy body and freckled yet flawless skin. This was Hiccup's girlfriend.  
"Hi!" Hiccup's told me a lot about you." She smiled. She had a slight edgy tone to her voice that seemed a tad intimidating, but had a hint of kindness in it.  
"Same it you."  
"Good things I hope." She joked.  
"Nah, the worst things." I played along.  
"Well, it looks like it's a small world after all." Merida said from behind me.  
"Looks like it Mer." Astrid concluded as they did some kind of handshake.  
"Uh… care to explain who this is?" Hiccup cleared his throat.  
"Sorry babe. This is Merida; Merida. Hiccup." She introduced. "Merida and I used to take fencing until she switched back to archery."  
"And it's a good thing too, Astrid took the fencing scholarship." Merida explained. "She could've also taken the dance scholarship, soccer, swim, track and there was something else too."  
"Martial Arts. Dance doesn't count. I just needed it to become more flexible." Astrid defended.  
"Flexible for sport, or flexible for…?" Merida trailed. I held in my giggle as Hiccup turned a deep shade of red.  
"Wow, opposites really do attract." My sister's voice came out of nowhere. She pushed me out of the way and gave Astrid a hug. "The jockey fell for the nerd."  
"Dork actually." Hiccup corrected. "If you're going to make fun of me, do it correctly."  
"Are you smart?" Anna asked.  
"Yes?" he answered unsure.  
"Nerd." Anna stood her ground. Astrid laughed while she squeezed Hiccup's hand.  
"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked my sister.  
"I know Astrid, not…"  
"Hiccup." He finished.  
"Anna." She greeted. "Yeah, Astrid was recruiting for volleyball."  
"Training before tryouts in the spring." Astrid remarked.  
"Wait, since when did you like volleyball?" I asked.  
"Since Grade 10." Anna snapped. "You'd know that if you paid attention." She grumbled the last part. Luckily nobody heard because they were all talking.  
"Well, I'm going to pay for my laptop." I excused myself. Anna gave me an apologetic look as I turned to walk away. Of course the red head was there, and he looked like a kid on Christmas morning when I walked over to the counter.  
"Hello there." He greeted.  
"Hi." I replied with a shy smile. He scanned the box and I tried to avoid any eye contact with him. I didn't even really talk, but whenever he asked a question I would respond with the shortest answers I could think of. It's not that I wanted to come off as a so called 'bitch', I just didn't want to talk to him. He gave off this weird vibe and I didn't like it.  
"Did you need a receipt?" he asked.  
"Yes please." I nodded. He printed it out and was about to hand it to me.  
"Okay Ms. Arendelle, if you have any questions, please contact this number." He scribbled on the back of the paper and handed it to me.  
"Thank you… Hans." I read the name on the piece of parchment. He gave a pretty cocky smile before I walked away as fast as I could. The group didn't move; but somehow they got on the topic of hanging out and playing Mario Kart.  
"I would say my dorm, but I don't think my roommate would agree to that." Hiccup said.  
"He doesn't like Mario Kart?" Anna asked in disbelief.  
"I have no clue," he shrugged. "I've only spoken to him once; but I do know that he won't like the screaming once that blue shell is thrown."  
"Our place then." Rapunzel offered.  
"Done." Astrid agreed.  
"Yeah, that's fine." Hiccup agreed.  
"Party at Rapunzel's!" Anna cheered. I held in my protests as they came up my mouth.  
"Oh shit, Babe we have to go." Astrid said. "Snot's going to be pissed that we left him there for that long."  
"Okay." Hiccup nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Yeah, I'll save your seat." I agreed. The couple walked away and we waved goodbye.  
"We should probably go too." Rapunzel said.  
"I know; I'm starving." Merida replied. "Do you guys want to join us for dinner?" Anna opened her mouth to say something, but turned to me as if to ask for permission.  
"Go. I have to set up my laptop anyway." I pushed.  
"Then, knowing you, you'll finish all of your work that's assigned for the next month." Anna finished.  
"No… just start the rough drafts." I looked down. "Go. I'll be home if you need me." Anna pulled me into a bear hug before going back to Rapunzel.  
"We'll have her back before midnight Ms. Arendelle." Merida called as they walked towards the exit.  
"Make good choices!" I called out before they disappeared around a corner. I sighed and made my way out of Target. As I walked through the isles, I heard Sweater Weather play again.  
"Dude, whose playlist is this? It's pretty sweet." A worked asked.  
"Oh, it's my friend's. He's got okay taste." I heard Han's voice say. I was terrified that I would have to talk to him again, so I kept my head down and kept walking. I crashed right into a shelf, almost knocking everything off. As I started to pick things up, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Need some help there Queeny?" Jack snickered as he bent down to help clean my mess.  
"Don't call me that." I mumbled.  
"Why not? You're going to be one soon aren't you; I might as well start now." He reasoned. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and stood up.  
"You know nothing about me Jerkface." I hissed.  
"Jerkface?" he snorted. "Queeny here's getting feisty." I held in all my urges to slap him in the face right then and there for being so ride to a practical stranger.  
"Watch it Frosty." I sneered before taking my bags and walking away.  
"You're the one who should watch it! You don't even check if you're alone before you belt out lyrics." He called out before walking towards Hans, who tried calling me out; but I just kept walking towards the parking lot.

**_Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry that i haven't been posting in awhile, however i've been busy. Like school is too stressful! Whatever, just don't be expecting fast updates. Tell me what you think plzz! Lol i totally forgot what i was going to say here so i'll say it next time. Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**

**_P.s. The Sequel to Beware His Frozen Heart is coming soon. Stay tuned for the announcement this weekend ;)_**


	5. SEQUEL?

**_HEYYYYYYYY EVERYBODY! SO i have an announcement to make. I already said that i was going to do a sequel to Beware His Frozen Heart, and i am keeping that promise._**

**_The unofficial title to the sequel will be called 'Clash of Eras.' If you must know, the plot and stuff is done, and i am currently working on it. This fic is going to be on the Big Five, not just Jelsa, and it will be set two years after the events of Beware His Frozen Heart. I actually have a co- author with me this time, because there is just so much involved in this book i actually got confused when i tried to plan it myself. Henceforth, thank Alice for helping me with this because i don't know what would've happened if she didn't help out._**

**_Also, i have a release date planned for the prologue and the first chapter of the actual book. I plan to release the first chapter on January 21st (exactly a year when Beware His Frozen Heart was released), and the prologue will be released on December 25th (because it's Christmas and it seemed fit). I also wanted to say, that this year of school is fairly busy for the both of us, so do not expect a chapter every few days. Maybe once every week or two or three, we don;t really know. So yeah just be prepared for that._**

**_Yeah, both me and Alice are EXTREMELY excited about this, we hope you are too! We'll see you soon, Luv Ya! Happy Reading ;)_**

**_-Reyna &amp; Alice_**


	6. Chapter 4- Unexpected

"So let me get this straight." I said as Anna was stuffing her face with triple chocolate ice cream. "Within a span of 24 hours you managed to make a total of six friends and get a date?" My sister nodded her head then pounded it due to brain freeze.  
"Wow, you are one social butterfly." I snickered before shoving a Snickers bar in my mouth.  
"Well to be fair I met three of them through you, and my date is someone I met on my way to history." She admitted. "So really I only met two people myself today. It's you that's the social butterfly."  
"Rapunzel doesn't count. She's our cousin." I objected.  
"But you met Merida before her."  
"She was reaching for Ed Sheeran. Obviously I'd say something."  
"So if she was reaching for Katy Perry or Justin Bieber…?"  
"I'd probably leave her be. I would also be very confused as to why such an edgy girl would listen to generic pop songs; not that there's anything wrong with that." I defended.  
"You're just saying that because I'm into that kind of music." Anna smirked. "In your head you're criticizing their beautiful voices."  
"Am not! Besides, they use too much autotune." I said. "I wouldn't know what their voices sounded like unless I've seen them live."  
"Oh, but Alex Turner gets let off the hook?" Anna countered.  
"Yes." I smiled. "I've actually seen them live, you forget that."  
"Oh yeah; wait didn't I go with you?" Anna recalled. "That underground concert I went to two years ago?"  
"Yeah." I nodded. "And I plan on going to their AM concert as well."  
"Maybe you can find another friend to go with you this year. I'm not really down to go to concerts where people smoke weed and get drunk in the crowd."  
"Hey now, you think I'm up for that nonsense?" I protested. "I'm only there for the band."  
"When's the concert?" my sister asked.  
"In a few months. June I think."  
"Elsa, that's 10 months away."  
"So? Doesn't mean I can't start planning everything now." I shrugged as I ripped open a KitKat bar. Anna was about to say something but laughed instead.  
"Naturally you would." She muttered and she stole half of my chocolate bar.  
"Hey!" I fought back by taking a Twix.  
"Come on! You always get the good candy!" Anna whined.  
"Because you always get the good ice cream." I countered holding up my cheap vanilla. She just smiled and munched on the deliciousness. I looked around my room to see the mess we made on my bed. Empty wrappers littered my quilt and the condensation on the tubs of ice cream probably leaked into my pillows by now. My sister only got back an hour ago, when the clock struck 11 on this night.  
"What are we doing?" I questioned my sister as she started breaking chocolate bars and mixing them into her ice cream.  
"Getting chocolate wasted." She replied as she drizzled chocolate syrup into her bowl.  
"And you got this idea from where?"  
"Rapunzel made us watch Grown Ups, then Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." I nodded at each of her answers.  
"Plus I'm on my period." She said simply. I almost choked on my water. Anna however started to laugh at me.  
"Come on Elsa, you're my sister. We can talk about this stuff." She teased.  
"Yeah, but the way you just sprang to it." I coughed.  
"What? That I'm bleeding from my vagina?"  
"ANNA!" she had to hold her stomach from laughing so hard.  
"Sorry. My uterus lining is shedding, causing me to bleed and secrete bodily fluids I do not want to." she corrected. "That's what dad would want me to say because it's 'more professional'." I couldn't help but giggle at my sister's fact, but I knew what she was really thinking.  
"They aren't here Anna. Their rules don't apply here." I sighed placing a hand on her knee. My sister shot me a questioning look.  
"Since when did you start talking about mom and dad like that.?" She asked.  
"Like how?"  
"Like, they're holding us back. I mean they are, but you've never talked about them like that."  
"Never talked about them like that; but I've thought about it."  
"Since when?!" she gasped.  
"Remember when dad started bringing me to work?" I asked. "Maybe 5 minutes in that building."  
"Weren't you 12?"  
"11. I remember vividly because he kept showing me off to the workers. One even tried to kiss me... she was an old woman… fine it was Aunt Lieza."  
"But still, since then?! Why didn't you tell me this before?  
"Maybe since we haven't gotten close until we both graduated from high school." Crap, I shouldn't have said that. The happy look on her face faded once I said what I said and tension in the room started to get really thick.  
"I should go to sleep." Anna murmured. She collected all un-open bars and her ice cream. I didn't object because it was really late, and whenever we spoke of that topic we fought. Anna exited my room, wishing me a good night, but not looking at me. I sat on my bed in silence for a bit, before finally getting up to throw away all the wrappers and collapsing on my bed.

The wind furiously blew into the car as Rick drove us to the party. My hair was falling out of its braid, so I gave up and just let it all wave down.  
"Dang Elsa! You look bangin'." Theresa gasped when she looked back at me. Well she was the one who put me in this little blue dress. It wasn't like hers that was mostly sheer, but it was very form fitting and shorter than I prefer.  
"Meaning what?" I asked.  
"She's saying you look hot." Rick chuckled. I blushed and returned a compliment.  
"Okay, we're almost there." Rick confirmed before turning up the radio. He had his own mix of rock and EDMs, but it fit surprisingly well. I tapped my foot to the beat of the bass, feeling the thud against my chest. This music fixed with the scene outside was gorgeous; the sun was about to set, turning the sky orange, the lake was rippling in the wind, making an odd mirror but a hell of a mural. Oh yeah, this was pure Zen.  
"We're here." Theresa sang. Rick turned into a street and parked on the curb. My two friends jumped out of the car, but stopped once they noticed my lack of movement. Rick opened my door for me, but I still didn't move.  
"Elsa come on." He pleaded as he offered me his hand.  
"This was a mistake Rick." I sighed. I looked towards the house. It looked like a three story cottage, and there were defiantly people inside it because of all the cars scattered on the street. "I can't go in there."  
"Elsa, come on." Theresa sighed. "I promise that if you don't like this one, we'll never take you to another party again. Just give this a try, for me, please." Rick held his hand out for me to take. Despite how nervous I was or as much as I didn't want to do, I placed my hand in Rick's and stepped out of the car.

"Day two and we already have a paper due next week." I remarked once we left the lecture hall.  
"It's in partners." Hiccup tried to make the situation better.  
"I know, but I don't like people in my other classes." I admitted. "I dread the day I have to do group work for those classes."  
"Because you usually do all the work?" Hiccup guessed. "I know, I'm usually that guy too."  
"Not this time." I assured him. How about this, whenever we have group work for this class, we'll always be in a group."  
"I thought that was already implied." He smirked. I playfully slapped his arm and my next lecture room came into view.  
"I'll see you at the shuttle then." He said before walking to his own class.  
"Okay!" I called before he disappeared into the crowd. I stepped into the lecture hall; Athletic Kinesiology.  
"Watch out!" a girl's voice screamed behind me. Someone smashed into me, and I fell over like a cut down tree.  
"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Her Scottish voice apologized.  
"It's okay." I groaned rolling over to see her. The moment I saw her wild red hair I knew exactly who hit me.  
"Hey Merida." I winced once the ache spread on my back.  
"Oh Elsa, hi!" she cheered as she got to her feet. She helped me up and picked up her… skateboard? "I didn't know you were in this class."  
"And I didn't know you skateboard." I chuckled as I brushed myself off.  
"Longboard." She corrected. "I like to go fast and feel the wind on my face."  
"Sounds fun."  
"It is; you just feel free." She explained. "Want to sit together?"  
"Sure." I agreed. "You're the only person I know in this class anyway." We walked up the rows to find our seats. Normally I would've sat in the front row, but I followed Merida to the higher rows.  
"I like the view." She defended as we sat down. "And I can see the slides better."  
"Like how you watch movies in a theatre?"  
"Exactly." She said as she whipped out her notebook and put her feet up. I took my stuff out as well to get ready for the lesson when Merida tapped my shoulder.  
"Look who just walked in." she whispered. I turned my attention to the figure wearing all black. I was thankful to see no silver hair, but my stomach churned seeing that familiar face from last night.  
"Okay, how did I not notice him yesterday?" I gasped as I looked away and covered my face with my notebook.  
"You do know you're only drawing attention to yourself when you do that." Merida smirked. "And they're coming this way."  
"They?!" I panicked as I put my book down. Sure enough, he and that bitchy girl were walking up to find a seat. I bent down to pretend I was rummaging in my bag. I'm not sure how long I was down there for, but I sat up once my back started hurting. I looked around the room.  
"Where'd they go?" I whispered to Merida.  
"Right behind you." He whispered in my ear. I covered my mouth to muffle my scream if it were to come; but all I got were goose bumps, a pounding heart and shortness of breath. I heard that girl, Gothel, laugh at me from behind Merida.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Hans apologized as I tried to calm myself down.  
"It's fine." I choked and gave a small smile.  
"I didn't know you were in this class." He smirked as he pulled his books out.  
"I can say the same about you." I said before turning back to the front to avoid any other conversation; to my luck no such thing happened.  
"Maybe I'll have more classes with you."  
"Maybe." I muttered.  
"That would be nice; seeing a familiar face for once."  
"What about me?" Gothel snickered.  
"You don't could." Oh god, please start the lecture professor.  
"Okay, can you all hear me?" Professor E. Aster's voice echoed in the hall as he spoke at his stand. The class settled down and the lesson began.

"Alright, that's all for today." The professor said to dismiss us from the class. Everyone began to pack up and scurry out of the lecture hall while I was scurrying to get away from Hans. It's not that he wasn't attractive; I just got a bad vibe from him… and his friends. Merida must've caught my drift because she followed me right when I ran down the stairs. We maneuvered our way through the crowd and found an exit a peace garden outside.  
"Please tell me he isn't following us." I inhaled.  
"He seemed surprised when you ran, but he didn't follow you." Merida confirmed as she set her board on the concrete.  
"I have to get to archery." She sighed. "I'll see you later then?"  
"Yeah… wait, they have archery classes?"  
"Yep; Right next to kendo, judo and fencing… and I take them all." She smiled as she hopped on her board. "What's you next class?"  
"I have Detective Fiction in an hour, then I'm done for today."  
"Sounds fun. If you have time later we should hangout. Ask Anna to bring you over to our dorm." Merida offered.  
"Yeah, that'd be awesome." I agreed. She held out her fist for me to bump.  
"See you around." She smiled before zooming away. I couldn't help but notice how joyous she looked when the wind blew her hair from her face. I bet she has a great life with parents that don't have big expectations and force responsibilities on her; I wonder what that's like. I had some time to kill so I sat under a tree to do some readings. I was really getting into the hardships of being an athlete when-  
"God damn it! Every time!" the voice of the guy I wanted to avoid exclaimed behind me. Sure enough, behind the tree I was under, Hans and his group of friends were standing by the building… smoking.  
"How do you spill it in your bag every time?" Gothel snickered before taking a long drag.  
"It's not my fault these textbooks crush my container open." He snarled pulling his textbooks out of his bag.  
"Hey, be thankful it wasn't snow. That shit's a bitch to clean up." The pale, lanky one commented.  
"True to that Pitch." Hans said as he started scooping pills into a container. "Where the hell is Frost? I needed to talk to him."  
"You know he never comes here." Gothel smirked. "And when he does, he's pissed."  
"God forbid that doesn't happen." Hans sighed.  
"What's the big deal? I can take him?" The beefy one, Drago, snickered.  
"Like that time he knocked you out cold when you sat in his chair?" Pitch snorted.  
"Hey! I just worked a 10 hour shift… and got pretty drunk." He tried to defend himself.  
"Sure, sure." Hans smirked before taking the cigarette from Gothel. I was too scared to hear what else they had to talk about, so I just packed up my stuff and made my way to class.

I knocked on his door, softly, but hard enough for him to hear. The last thing I want is attention from his neighbours, or to cause drama that would affect him.  
"Well hello there Elsa." Hiccup greeted with a smile. He let me into his dorm.  
"I know this paper is due next week, but I want it to be done early." I apologized as I walked in.  
"It's fine; I should really start working on my assignments this early anyway." He waved it off. "But I have other projects on the side."  
"What do you do?"  
"Nothing really important. Just a few modifications here and there." He explained as he led me to what I assume was his room. His dorm actually looked like a normal apartment, meaning it was bigger than my dorm…. How the hell did he get this dorm?  
"Here." He said turning a hallway and opening a door. There were two other doors which I assume were the bathroom and his roommate.  
"Don't worry." Hiccup cut in my thoughts. "He's almost never here; he only comes to eat and sleep. He won't bother us."  
"Have you talked to him yet?" I asked stepping into his room. He shrugged.  
"We've exchanged hellos and whatever, but we've never had a real conversation." He said as he flicked the light on in his room; now I see what he does on his spare time. Hiccup's room was… how do I say it? You know he's a nerd the minute you see it. Figurines, which I'm sure he made himself, were cluttered on shelves. White boards covered most of his green walls, and I had no clue what was written on a single one of them. They looked like blueprints of some sort, with lots of equations on each board. Then there was his desk, with a double monitor computer and stacks of books.  
"Wow." I stood mesmerized.  
"Sorry. I tried to make this place as homey as I could." He said switching on his computer.  
"I think it's great." I said as I sat down on his bed. In his pillows, something leaped onto my lap, which almost made me knock over the lamp on his nightstand. A black cat was not sitting on my lap, staring at me with his big green eyes. The longer it stared at me, the less time it took for me to realize that his claws were digging into my leggings.  
"Toothless." Hiccup sighed before taking the feline from my lap. "Don't worry bud; she's a guest not a predator." The cat meowed at me before jumping back onto his bed.  
"Toothless?" I questioned as he circled me.  
"Yeah. He's from the vet I work at. Someone brought him in and never claimed him." He explained. "Poor thing; came in with no teeth and missing a foot. I nurtured him back to health, made sure the teeth that were still growing grew back and just kept him." It was almost impossible to pay attention to what Hiccup was saying because Toothless and nuzzled himself into my lap.  
"At least he likes you." Hiccup chuckled.  
"What would he do if he didn't?" I asked petting the black cat.  
"You would be scratched up and bitten all over by now." Hiccup said making some gesture with his hands. Toothless got up from my lap and walked out of the room.  
"He shouldn't bother us anymore." He said as he took his textbook out of his bag. "Let's get started."

"Therefore, Psychotic Depression is not only contracted through the individual's surroundings, it is also hereditary." I concluded as Hiccup typed it up.  
"That was fast." He said saving the file. "That only took an hour and a half."  
"Well id did some of it when I had spare time."  
"You did five out of eight pages Elsa."  
"Hey, productivity is my thing." I defended. Before Hiccup could say anything, both of our phones buzzed.  
"Astrid's coming over." He informed setting his phone down.  
"And I'll be going home to an empty dorm. My sister has a date." I sighed.  
"Well you're welcome to stay here if you want. I doubt we're going to be doing anything tonight." Hiccup offered.  
"Nah, I don't want to be a third wheel." I said packing my stuff up. "Plus I don't think Astrid would like it if I stayed over." Hiccup chuckled.  
"Elsa, she may come off as intimidating at first, but that's just how she is." He admitted. "Things change when you get to know her better. She's one of the best people I know.  
"No, it's not that. I just think she might assume something's happening between you and me." I explained.  
"Oh…" he stopped. "I never really thought about that." He leaned all the way back into his chair and just stared at the ceiling. "She should know she has nothing to worry about."  
"But she doesn't know that." I pointed out. Hiccup sighed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. I didn't realize I was staring until he waved his hand in front of my face.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing… it's just…" I was still kind of stunned. "Have you thought about getting contacts?"  
"I have them, I just don't wear them as much as I used to. Why?" he questioned.  
"You look different without frames it all." I reasoned.  
"I only have them because I was pretty active in sports even though I sucked at them. Not my idea, my dad put me into them."  
"What made you stop?"  
"An accident a few years back." He sighed. "Cause me to lose this." He rolled up his left pant leg to show off a prosthetic. His entire leg from the knee down was replaced with a metal one. I was actually surprised; never would've known he was an amputee is he never showed me.  
"Yep, that's the expression I always get." He interrupted my trance.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Eyes of pity, gaping mouth, sometimes pale face." His listed rolling his pants back down. "I hate when people give me that look. I don't need their pity; I just need them to accept me." I nodded with agreement. I hated when people looked at me like that; pity feels like someone's shaming you for something you have no control over. It's not Hiccup's fault he lost his leg, nor is it Anna's fault for being dyslexic and having ADHD, or…-  
"I get it, pity sucks. They thing you're the one that's changed when really their opinion on you is what really changed." I explained,  
"Y-yeah." Hiccup's eyes squinted as if he was trying to read me. A knock on the door was what ended our conversation… as well as the sudden urge to empty out my bladder.  
"Hey, where's your bathroom?" I asked.  
"Left door." He pointed out just before getting up to answer the door. I followed him out to do my business while he answered the door. I was expecting a disgusting bathroom, but it was surprisingly clean… like cleaner than mine and Anna's bathroom; I guess it's because there was basically nothing in there. All I heard were doors opening and closing from the other side of the door. I took this as my cue to leave without any awkward encounters. Hiccup was texting someone by the time I got to his room.  
"I'm gonna go." I announced as I started packing up.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. I don't want to leave when it's dark, plus Astrid-"  
"I get it." He chuckled raising his hands in the air. "You don't want to upset my girlfriend."  
"Yeah." I nodded checking my pockets to make sure I had everything.  
"Shit. I'll be back." I said.  
"What?"  
"I forgot my phone in the washroom."  
"You use your phone on the toilet?" Hiccup snorted.  
"No. I took it out of my pocket so it wouldn't fall into the toilet." I explained walking out. With my luck, the door was locked… but the other room was open. One peek wouldn't hurt right? I entered the other bedroom, giving in to my curiosity.  
The first thing I saw was blue; Blue walls, blue duvet, accented with dark brown furniture. There were no pictures in this room, accept for one on a desk. A black frame with a picture of a family sitting happily in a living room; a beautiful woman was smiling with a pretty little 6 year-old and a 13 year-old boy. The boy was ruffling the little girl's hair while sticking his tongue out and the girl had one of the biggest smiles on her face. They all looked so happy in that picture, it reminded me of the happy times I had with Anna when we were young.  
"What are you doing?!" a voice startled me from the doorway. I spun around and felt terror hit me when I saw his silver hair.  
"Wow, didn't you think you'd be the one to snoop Queeny." He snickered walking towards me. "Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed a cat."  
"But satisfaction brought it back." I countered. He still had an amused expression on his face, only making me more irritated. "Just leave me be Frost." I fumed trying to leave his room, but he blocked me from exiting.  
"I should be the one saying that, considering you're basically stalking me."  
"Then you must be enjoying it considering you won't let the so called stalker leave." I fired back.  
"Touché Queen." He chuckled moving out of the way so I could leave. I walked out of his room but spun around to say one more thing.  
"It was an honest mistake Frost. Maybe you could just let this one go." I said. His eyebrow arched and he looked me in the eye.  
"We'll see. Just don't go into my room again… unless I bring you into it." He smirked. I felt myself turn red, so I just speed walked straight into Hiccup's room to get my things.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." I huffed grabbing my bag.  
"Wait-" he tried, but I was already out of the room. I just let myself out, not wanting to encounter Jack again. I'm pretty sure I broke the elevator button with the amount of times I pressed it. As soon as the elevator dinged, someone tapped my shoulder.  
"Forgot something?" his deep voice said in my ear. His arm wrapped around me as if he was hugging me from behind, but he held my phone in his hand. I tried my best to take it so it wasn't obvious I was shaking.  
"Thanks." I mumbled. I could feel his body heat right up against me. His breath tingled my neck and his hands dropped down to my sides. He moved a small section of my hair to expose my neck. He leaned in so his nose and lips were in contact with my bare skin.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He murmured against my skin. I felt his lips move to kiss my neck and give me a small bite. I don't know what he did, but he stimulated my nerves making me feel everything and my body pulsate in places I didn't know it could. He let me go and I didn't feel him anymore, but I could still sense he was behind me. The elevator doors opened… with Astrid inside. She saw who was walking away, immediately pulled me inside and shut the doors.  
"Are you okay?" she asked me. I was still in a little daze, but I found myself to answer.  
"I think so…" I trailed touching the spot Jack was just on.  
"What do you mean? Was he aggressive?" she questioned.  
"No… if he was then he wouldn't have just walked away like that." I explained. Astrid signed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Okay I don't really know you Elsa, but I will tell you this." She started. "Stay away from Jack Frost." She looked me dead in the eye to show her seriousness.  
"Is he really that bad?" I asked. Astrid pursed her lips.  
"Don't tell Hiccup, but Jack used to be my martial arts… partner." She explained. "It was years ago, like we were 13. The minute high school started, he just… changed." I found it really odd how interconnected everyone is… well I guess that's what happens when you stay in the area.  
"Okay." I agreed. Astrid gave a small smile and opened the elevator doors.  
"I'll see you whenever I guess." She waved and walked through.  
"See you!" I called as the doors closed between us…

**_Hey guys! I'm sorry i don;t post as often, but i am REALLY BUSY! School, friend and family drama, and then trying to find a job. GOD I DON'T WANNA GROW UP! Well it gives me a reason to make the chapters as long as i can make them... yeah this is the longest chapter i've ever written in any fic. I hope i can post the next chapter soon, i'm already working on it. Thank you for sticking with me! i hope you enjoy this fic, as well as stick around for the sequel of BHFH because it;s coming soon... and let me tell you it;s coming out great! LOL Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**


	7. Chapter 5- Sparks and Growing Back Down

"Okay, hand in your journals by the end of the class." North spoke out before beginning his lesson. I had already placed my notebook on a corner of his desk to start the growing stack. North sat at the edge of his desk and looked at us.  
"How is everyone today?" he asked us crossing his arms. A lot of people shrugged their shoulders or murmured 'okays' and 'goods'. I, however, was the only one to say:  
"Could've been better." My response earned the attention of the professor.  
"Ms…" He trailed and looked at the seating plan. "Arendelle. What makes you say that?" I could feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for my response… including Jack's.  
"It- just- could've been better." I stammered.  
"Really? How so?" he asked.  
"Well for one, it would've been better if I wasn't put on the spot in front of a bunch of people I don't even know." I answered, receiving a few laughs from everyone. North's eyes were still fixed on me, waiting for more of an answer.  
"It just could've been a better day."  
"How would you know? You didn't experience it." North countered.  
"Because nothing really good happened today. Nothing made me feel like today was a great day." I answered. North's mouth twitched to show a little smile, indicating that was the answer he was looking for.  
"Repeat that." He ordered.  
"Nothing made me feel like today was a great day." I repeated.  
"How many of you ever had something take place and it changed the course of what happened next? For the good." North asked the class. Everyone raised their hands.  
"And that's exactly what we're going to talk about today." He said standing from his desk and grabbing a piece of chalk.  
"Whenever something good happens to you, or makes you feel really good, you tend to remember it." North began writing on the board. "There is a specific name for such things; they are called your sparks; or sparkles if you want it to sound my mythical. On average, a person will have at least 10 major ones by the time they are 20. Your assignment is to make your list."  
"But what would count as a spark sir?" someone asked.  
"A memory that you will never forget because of the let's say extraordinary feeling you experienced in that particular moment." North explained. "One of mine would be… seeing my wife walk down the aisle on our wedding day." I heard the 'awes' and the snickers from the class, but I couldn't help but notice a slight glint of sorrow in his eyes once he said his memory.  
"Okay!" he snapped himself out of his trance. "Is anybody willing to share one of theirs? Don't worry, nobody has a wrong answer." Lots of hands shot up in the class.  
"Re-uniting with my dad after he finished his first tour in Iraq."  
"Finding out my little sister beat cancer."  
"Getting my first puppy." Were some of the answers.  
"How about you Mr. Frost?" North challenged the student beside me. Everyone, including myself, turned to him. Jack however had the most unimpressed expression on his face. "Care to share one with us?"  
"I'd have to dig deep to find one sir." He responded leaning back into his chair.  
"Surely you can think of at least one." Jack stared him down, as if he was studying the professor. I could feel the tension coming off of Jack like he was expanding his own bubble of awkward and trying to reach it to North.  
"Taking my little sister ice skating for the first time when she was six." Jack practically spat.  
"Did anything happen on that particular day?" North pushed. The tension beside me nearly tripled; these two definitely knew each other and North was plucking some serious nerves.  
"No." Jack responded with a pinch of anger in his voice. North took one more look from Jack before changing the subject.  
"This assignment will be due in four weeks; that way if you can't think of your sparks then you can make them." He announced writing the date on the board. "The day it is due, I am going to make you feel like shit." Hearing the professor swear caused everyone's breath to be held.  
"Your task is to make up a list of ten sparks. After I am done with my part of the exercise, you will read your list and it is supposed to make you feel back to normal, or even better than how you felt walking into the classroom. You have fifteen minutes to get a jump start; then I'll have to interrupt you for another lesson." North set the chalk down and set a timer on his desk. Everyone began typing or writing away. I just started typing, it couldn't be that hard.  
**_My Sparks_**  
**_1._**

And… stuck on the first one. I looked around the room, and I could guess that everyone was probably on their third or fourth spark. Even Jack had written something down on the page in front of him. He set his pen down to put his earphones in his ears. His eyes met mine, and that's when I realized I was staring.  
"What's up Queeny?" he asked out of nowhere. It wasn't hard to tell that he was pissed.  
"You okay?" I asked with genuine sympathy.  
"Peachy." He responded with minor irritation. "Why would you care anyway?"  
"Because…" My mind went completely blank because there really was no answer.  
"Um… try to mind your own business." He scoffed. "Haven't you heard that curiosity killed a cat?"  
"But satisfaction brought it back." I countered. "Look, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I could feel the anger radiating off of you." His eyebrows knit together trying to study me.  
"Queen here's checking up on her people." He teased. I was about to say something, but he interrupted.  
"Look, just because you're friends with my roommate doesn't mean that you have to check up on me." He reasoned.  
"Good to know." I sighed. I turned back to my laptop without another word; but my mind was screaming out other responses.  
Jerkface, I didn't even want to check up on you anyway.  
_Yeah you did._  
No, I only did it to be a nice person.  
_You sure about that?_  
… Yes? I think so at least.  
_I hope you realized the other option is there too._  
What? That I didn't check up on him because he's Hiccup's roommate? And I checked up on him because-  
_You actually care for him…_

"Finally, you came along." Anna said as we walked up to the door.  
"I finished a good half of my assignments, and I caught up on all my shows. Plus it's boring and quiet at home." I reasoned.  
"So will you be coming out with us more often?"  
"We'll see." I said before she got any ideas. Anna knocked on the dorm waiting for our host. Running was heard on the other side of the door and it swung open.  
"Took you long enough." Rapunzel snorted, then her eyes went to me. "Elsa! You came!"  
"Yeah, I-" I was cut off when she jumped on me for a bear hug. Her bone crushing arms wrapped around me and let me go.  
"Anna didn't tell me what we were doing tonight." I huffed as she dragged me inside her dorm.  
"That's because she doesn't know what I've got planned." Rapunzel revealed. "It's something we made up; Spontaneous Fridays. Whoever's the host plans out what happens."  
"We rotate every week." Anna smiled. "This would be our second one."  
"And Rapunzel's the one who planned it all out." Merida called out from the kitchen.  
"Okay, so what's happening tonight?" I asked. Rapunzel just smiled and took a folded piece of paper from her pocket.  
"I thought this would be good." I took the paper from her hands. I opened it up and read the flyer.  
"Open rink." I read. "Free admission."  
"We're going ice skating?!" Anna squealed. Rapunzel nodded and the two and a little freak out.  
"Elsa, thank goodness you came!" my sister cheered. "You get to show off on the ice."  
"Anna, it's a community event. That means my stunts are banned." I giggled handing the flyer back to Rapunzel.  
"Wait, you ice skate?" Merida questioned as she came out of the kitchen with an apple in her hand.  
"Yeah. It's really the only thing my parents allowed me to do." I answered. "I was a competitive skater, but my dad made me stop so I can focus on his company."  
"Which makes no sense." Anna cut in. "in my opinion anyway. You could've been a professional skater my now."  
"I know." I agreed. "Remember when my dream was to make it to the Olympics? And I just needed to try out a year after that was my dream."  
"And your parents stopped you?!" Rapunzel exclaimed. I nodded.  
"I was able to be a board member of his company when I turned sixteen. That's the same time I could've tried for the Olympics." I explained. Rapunzel looked at me with a look of shock, confusion and disbelief.  
"Let' go." Punzie said getting her keys from the table. "Elsa, you are going to skate, no matter how packed it is."  
"What? Why?" I asked as Anna started pushing me out the door.  
"I want to see how good you are." She reasoned.  
"It's been a few years Punzie." I defended. "I don't know if I can do the same things I could when I was sixteen." Rapunzel locked the dorm door and turned to me, waiting for Anna and Merida to lead before she said something.  
"Don't you want to go back to that time?" she asked. "I remember that time Elsa. You were at the happiest moment in your life, then you moved and now you aren't the same."  
"I grew up." I bluntly said. Rapunzel smiled and took my hand.  
"Time for you to grow back down."

"Come on Elsa." Rapunzel encouraged me.  
"Hang on. Just making sure my laces are tied." I called as I double knotted the rental skates.  
"You better hurry. Anna requires assistance out here." Merida giggled as my sister fell on her butt for the fifth time since arriving.  
"My butt's going to get swollen." She whined as she got to her feet.  
"Well you did fall five times in five minutes." Merida pointed out.  
"Eight minutes." Anna corrected as I got on the ice. The skates were duller than I'm used to, but they'd have to do.  
"Okay Anna, I'll help you." I laughed as I skated to her with ease. I took her hand to pull her to the ledge.  
"Hold on to this for now. Find your balance and try to skate forward." Anna pulled both hands on the railing, and used it to pull herself forward, trying to stay on her feet.  
"There you go Anna." Rapunzel cheered. That's when I noticed her and Merida were watching instead of skating.  
"You two go ahead. We can catch up with you later." I told them.  
"Are you sure?" Merida asked.  
"Yeah. We came here to skate, not watch." I reasoned.  
"And I think I'm starting to get it." Anna called out as she kept pulling herself along the railing, then immediately fell on her butt. I skated towards her to help her up.  
"Go." I called to the other girls before pulling my sister to her feet. The two girls laughed before going on their own into the rink.  
"Hold onto the edge Anna." I instructed. "You need to learn balance first."

"Ready?" I Asked her.  
"Yeah, just make sure I don't fall." My sister whined.  
"Let go of the edge." I said holding my hands out. Anna quickly released her grip on the edge and held onto me.  
"Now, we're going to go slow. Just relax and you'll be fine." I started to skate backwards and Anna came forward.  
"Try to move your feet so it's not just me pulling you." I said.  
"I'm gonna fall." She panicked.  
"No you're not. Just relax and go with the flow." Anna took a breath and started to move her feet to push herself forward. Not too long after, we had done a full lap around the rink.  
"I'm doing it!" Anna cheered.  
"Still need me?" I asked. Anna answered by letting go of my hands. She stumbled a little, but regained her balance and pushed herself forward.  
"I can do it!" Anna squealed moving forward again.  
"WOOOO!" Merida cheered as she got closer to us. "That was faster than I thought."  
"She's a fast learner." I remarked while watching Rapunzel skate to Anna.  
"That only took half an hour." Merida replied. "Either you're a great teacher or Anna just knew how to skate."  
"She's a great teacher!" Anna called out, holding onto Rapunzel for some support. It made me feel really happy knowing I was finally making my sister happy. Merida punched me in the arm to bring me back to reality.  
"Come on figure skater. Let's skate." Merida giggled as she pulled me around the rink. I was surprised by how many people came to this. It's Friday night, how many parties are taking place on campus right now?  
"Hey Elsa!" Punzie called out. "Remember what I said."  
"There's too many people here Punz." I said as she skated towards me with my sister.  
"So. Just go off and skate on your own. You don't need to do any jumps or anything, maybe go with a little routine." She pleaded.  
"Fine." I sighed. "Does anyone have earphones?"  
"Here." Anna said digging into her pocket to pull out the white cords. I took them from her hand and fished out my phone.  
"Pick a song for me Anna." I said handing her my phone. While her and the girls scrolled through my music, I was adjusting the wires.  
"Slow or faced paced?" she asked as I fed the end down my shirt.  
"Doesn't matter." I put in the earbuds.  
"Then let's give you a challenge." Merida smirked as she pointed to a song on the screen.  
"That's to acoustic version Mer." Anna pointed out. "That's not really a challenge."  
"Then go for the studio version." Punzie smirked tapping it. My sister connected the earphones to my phone and the song began playing.  
"Pompeii?" All three of them nodded.  
"Okay, give me your phone Anna." I demanded.  
"Why?"  
"There's no point in me doing this if you don't get the full effect." I reasoned as I took her phone and searched for the song.  
"Hey I want to be a part of this." Rapunzel cut in.  
"Me too." Merida added as she pulled out her phone. They all found Pompeii on their phones while I stretched. I looked around to see where I was going to do this; to my surprise there were less people on the ice, giving me lots of space near the edge of the rink.  
"Press play." I ordered as I started to back away from them. The second we were all synced, I started the routine.  
_Eh-eh-o eh-o_

_I was left to my own devices_  
_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
_Great clouds roll over the hills_  
_Bringing darkness from above_  
I skated a lap with a few swivels around the rink at the speed I normally figure skate; building up speed to perform a jump, but I did it to feel the wind on my skin. I forgot how much I loved this feeling; feeling one with the ice, becoming one with the winds, just feeling free. Every twirl I made, my hair flowed in the wind with it. The cool, crisp winds leaking into my cloths and caressing my body gave me a familiar thrill. My heart was pounding adrenaline through my veins bringing me back to the first time I performed. I closed my eyes and imagined everything; the crowd, the cheering, the freedom.  
_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
Without another thought I leaped into the air, twirled my body and landed perfectly just before the mid- chorus. The energy of the song brought me to bend down and do my favourite spin top move, extending my knees beck to standing position as if I was a blossoming flower. I ended the routine mid- song with my hand in the air.  
Now I remembered why I loved skating; the rush of joy that overcomes you the moment you finished a perfect routine. The cheering of friends and some strangers caused me to open my eyes and reconnect with reality, essentially replacing my happiness with disappointment. I went back to my group, and realized that it had gotten slightly bigger.  
"That was incredible Elsa!" my sister exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me.  
"No way was that a simple routine." Merida scoffed in disbelief.  
"Told you! I knew you would love it once you started." Rapunzel said.  
"Thanks guys." I smiled. "I would've done better but this was the first time I've done this in four or five years."  
"Didn't seem like it." A guy said from behind the girls. He had brown hair and brown eyes, wore a leather jacket accompanied by a plain white shirt and brown pants. I just gave him a small smile since I had no clue who he was.  
"Elsa, this is my boyfriend Flynn." Rapunzel introduced as she grabbed his hand. "This is my cousin Elsa."  
"She's my sister." Anna added. I offered my hand and he returned in with a firm handshake.  
"So you finally came along." He smirked.  
"Yeah, I had lots of time on my hands so why not?" I answered.  
"Well it's good to finally match the description with the face." He chuckled.  
"You guys talk about me?"  
"You're kidding right? They won't shut up about you." Rapunzel hit Flynn in the arm from his response.  
"Hey, I only call 'em like I see 'em." He raised his hands in defense. As they started bickering, I caught a glimpse of Anna talking to a tall blond guy behind Rapunzel.  
"Merida, who's that with Anna?" I asked.  
"Kristoff." she answered. "Have you met him before?"  
"Once. It wasn't really an official meeting though."  
"Well you might want to." Merida suggested.  
"Are they official yet?" I asked.  
"With how close they are, they might as well be. They've been dating for almost a month." She answered just as Anna kissed him. Knowing my sister was able to find someone made me mile… but was he trustworthy?  
"Earth to Elsa!" Punzie interrupted.  
"Sorry what was that?"  
"Astrid, Hiccup and a few other friends wanted to meet us for dinner, then we can walk around the city." She said. "Are you coming with us?"  
"Uh… sure." I said even though my gut was telling me something different. I would want to go home and watch movies or read; but I knew I should let loose, not just for Anna but for me as well. Plus, the last time my gut told me not to, it was to a party. Now I'm with a group of people and we're just going to the city, how bad could it be?

**_Hey guys! I know i've barely been posting, and i am sorry for that. However i wanted to get this out to you asap so i could start working on the next chapter. so here i am, almost 11 pm and exhausted. LOL whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I got a good response of Jack's little 'action' from the last chapter, and i know there wasn't that much going on in this chapter but don't worry. We'll see what happens next chapter ;) I also just wanted to say that i have started working on the sequel, and it is coming out AMAZEBALLZZ! I cannot wait for you guys to read it. Maybe i should post a little preview soon? i dunno we'll see ;) Thank you for all of you who've stayed with me this long. I Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**


	8. Chapter 6- Vodka Cranberries

_"__Hey! Glad you guys could make it!" some jockey greeted. "Who's this?"_

_ "__Marcus, you know Elsa." Rick introduced as he took red cups from the counter and handed one to me and Theresa. Marcus looked at me up and down, as if he was undressing me with his eyes._  
_ "__Well, this is a surprise." He chuckled pulling me into a hug. "It's good to see you Elsa."_  
_ "__You too." I replied even though I've never seen him before in my life._  
_ "__Well you have a good time then." He winked before leaving us be; I kept smiling until he was nowhere to be seen._  
_ "__We've been here for 30 seconds and that's the second guy to hit on you." Theresa said taking a sip of her drink._  
_ "__Yeah, can't they just leave me alone?" I growled._  
_ "__Because they're dicks who think they can get someone as good as you." She reasoned putting an arm around me and walking out of the kitchen. The bass of the speakers blared throughout the crowded house. People were dancing, grinding, and getting wasted in the backyard. I saw Rick do a keg stand by the pool; based on the level of cheering I'd say he went for a long time. _  
_ "__You're into keg stands Elsa?" Theresa asked._  
_ "__No, but clearly Rick is." I said watching him go a second time._  
_ "__Are you thinking about trying it?" she teased._  
_ "__No!"_  
_ "__Why not? You can do a handstand can't you?"_  
_That doesn't necessarily mean I want to do it."_  
_ "__Fine." She gave up. "Come with me then." She took my hand and began dragging me outside._  
_ "__Where are we going?"_  
_ "__The bigger drink table is always outside." She explained opening the door. The fresh air blasted in my face and followed her to the table afraid of what would happen if I was left alone. _  
_ "__Want one Elsa?"_  
_ "__What is it?"_  
_ "__Vodka cranberry." She handed me the drink before I could say no. Knowing she wouldn't let it go it I didn't drink, I took a sip. I just tasted juice that burns when you swallow it. _  
_ "__Want another?" Theresa giggled._  
_ "__I'm still working on this one." I held up my cup._  
_ "__Elsa, you just chugged the whole thing." She tapped my now empty cup. _  
_"__Oh yeah, one more please." I smiled. Just as Theresa handed me a drink; I felt an arm snake around my waist._  
_"__Take it easy Elsa, the night's just getting started." Rick chuckled in my ear._  
_"__Says the one who just did two keg stands."_  
_"__I'm a tank." He defended. "I can hold my liquor better than everyone."_  
_"__Beer isn't heavy you ass!" Theresa chimed in. "And Elsa, slow down." I didn't even realize I was chugging cup number three already. I could feel the warmth spread through my body and my mind start to loosen up._  
_"__Sorry. This is really good." I said putting my empty cup down and Theresa shoved another one in my hand._  
_"__Come on! Let's dance!" she exclaimed dragging me back into the house. I have no clue how long I was moving my body, or who I was moving it with. All I know is I wasn't drinking alcohol, rather I was drinking liquid confidence. _

"Finally you guys made it!" Astrid smiled as we walked up to the pub.  
"Sorry. Feisty pants here couldn't get off of the ice." Kristoff teased.  
"Says you!" she fired back. As the group began to greet each other, Hiccup came up to me.  
"Hey you."  
"Hey you." I hugged him and he hugged me back without question.  
"I didn't know you were coming."  
"Well I just wanted to give it a try." I admitted. "But sadly I don't have a date."  
"That's okay." Merida said out of nowhere. "You can be mine." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and gave Hiccup a nice hello.  
"So is everybody here?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Quinn and Julian are inside already." Hiccup answered.  
"Who?"  
"Oh right! You haven't met Q and Jul." Merida recalled. " They're some old friends. You'll… love them."  
"What does that mean?" I asked. Hiccup and Merida shared a glare, trying to hide their laugh.  
"You'll see soon." Hiccup chuckled.  
"You guys coming in to eat? Or are you gonna stay here and keep talking?" Astrid cooed behind her boyfriend.  
"We're coming mi'lady." He called.  
"Let's go, I'm starving." Merida said leading us into the pub.  
"What's good here?" I asked.  
"Don't know, this is my first time." She shrugged opening the door.

"Mer!" a girl's voice exclaimed just before she tackled her into a hug.  
"Hey Q." she greeted back. This girl, I've never seen before. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist, which meant it was extremely long considering she was a few inches shy of 6 feet. She must have a great life being tall, fit and beautiful.  
"Who is this?" she asked when she turned to me.  
"This is Elsa." Merida introduced. "Elsa, meet Quinn."  
"Call me Q." she said pulling me into an unexpected hug. I only hugged her back to be polite.  
"Is my girlfriend cheating on me?" a guy's voice asked. "Or what's happening here?" Q broke the embrace to talk to the guy behind me.  
"Oh shut it Jul." she teased. "It only counts as cheating on you if I kiss the other person." I turned around to find a pretty attractive guy with brown hair and deep blue eyes; not as striking as Jack's but defiantly noticeable… did I just compare this guy to Jack?  
"Who's this?" he asked once he turned his attention to me.  
"Meet Elsa." Merida introduced.  
"My wife." Q added. Jul, I think his name was, pretended to look hurt, but then relaxed and stuck his hand out.  
"I'm Julian." He smiled. "Your wife's boyfriend of three years." Q stuck out her tongue and just put her arm around my shoulders. Even though I had just met these people, I didn't feel awkward with them. Maybe it's just the way they are.  
"Shall we feast and drink this night away?" Q asked us.  
"We shall." Merida agreed as she led us to where everyone else was sitting. Everybody was already sitting down, making the four of us take the edge of the row of tables we had reserved. I was thankful Merida sat to my right and Astrid sat to my left so I wasn't with total strangers. That thought made me wonder.  
"How do you two know everybody?" I asked Q and Julian.  
"I knew Merida through archery class." She answered. "Ew, I've known you for 10 years."  
"And I'm still better than you." Merida challenged.  
"Hey now, we haven't had an official ruling over that yet." The two started bickering leaving me to talk to Julian who sat directly in front of me.  
"How about you?" I asked.  
"That's a long story."  
"We've got time to kill before we order food and actually eat it." I pointed out.  
"Well that's true." He agreed shifting in his seat. "I've known Astrid since before puberty. She was my fencing partner until we were 10, then I became her martial arts partner when we were 14 after her old one left." He answered.  
"Did you know Hiccup too?"  
"No. She was pretty good at keeping her school life, activity life and personal life all separate. I think I found out about Hiccup a few months after they started dating."  
"Wow. So you guys go way back."  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He shrugged. "The question is, how do you know everyone?"  
"Anna's my sister. I met Hiccup in one of my classes, and Rapunzel is actually my cousin."  
"See you have more connection than I do, yet you only came out today." He smirked.  
"Well I like being productive." I defended. "I'm done majority of my assignments for this semester." Before Julian could make a comment, Punzie called us out.  
"Hey nerds! Let's order so we can still do stuff later."

"Oh god I'm full to my eyes." Merida groaned just as Q belched.  
""Not surprising since you ate more than I did." Julian smirked.  
"It's not my fault I was born with an abnormally high metabolism. Plus I have a tournament tomorrow."  
"Yeah, but did you have to eat three burgers, 25 wings, half a pizza and refill how many pints?" he asked.  
"Only five." She said sipping her sixth.  
"Jesus Mer." Q giggled. "I think you beat Astrid in today's eating contest."  
"I heard my name. What's happening?" Astrid asked.  
"How much did you eat today?" Julian asked.  
"Only two burgers, some pesto pasta, 10 wings and four Cokes… why?"  
"Well in all fairness I don't have a game tomorrow unlike you two archers." Astrid defended. "And if I had known about this competition I would have beaten you no problem."  
"I second that, actually." Hiccup chimed in.  
"You second it because she's your girl." Jul snorted.  
"True, but I've also seen this girl eat more than humanely possible before her triathlon. " he reasoned. He seemed to phase out, probably thinking back to that memory as a slight dash of fear glimmered in his eye.  
"There's no point in bickering about it now." I interjected. "The only way to settle this is if we have an actual competition." I'm not sure what I did, but Astrid and Merida's eyes lit up.  
"Just give me the time and place Hofferson." Merida challenged. Hiccup gave me a look as the two started trash talking saying '_What have you done?' _We all rested a bit and just talked until the waitress placed a red drink in front of me.  
"Oh I didn't order this." I said.  
"This is from that gentleman at the bar." She pointed out. Everyone who was around me looked over to see a cute guy, maybe a few years older than me, wink and raise his glass.  
"Whoa there Elsa." Astrid cooed punching my arm.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"He's pretty hot." She answered and Hiccup immediately cleared his throat. "And you are too."  
"I think you should go for it Elsa." Merida chimed.  
"Come on guys." I sighed. "Let's be real."  
"We are! Go talk to him, or at least say thank you for the drink." Q suggested.  
"What is it anyway?" Merida asked. I took a small, cautious sip from the glass and the familiar flavour spread on my tongue.  
"Vodka cranberry." I said as the sweet fluid suddenly turned bitter in my mouth.  
"Classic." Q scoffed. "Can I have it?"  
"It could be laced with something." Julian stopped her.  
"But I don't think so. How would he spike it if he didn't make it?"  
"Either way I'm not drinking it." I sighed. "Whoever wants it can have it." I pushed the drink away and leaned into my seat.  
"Why not?" Q asked eyeing the glass down.  
"I don't like vodka cranberries." I partially lied. "Q if you want it just take it."  
"Yeah, he's gone anyway, so I call dibs." She said swiping the glass. I turned to scan the bar, but he was nowhere to be found.  
"How long was he gone for?" I asked.  
"Maybe five minutes. After you turned away from him he just walked out." Jul answered as he stopped Q from drinking my drink.  
"Hey guys, should we start heading out?" Anna asked our end of the table.  
"Yes please. I'm in the mood for dessert." Merida answered for all of us.  
"Little bakery by that place?" Kristoff suggested.  
"Oh my god yes!" Q agreed.  
"Bakery by what place?" I asked.  
"Ambrosia Bakes." Hiccup answered.  
"Oh I love that place!" Merida cheered.  
"They have some really good cake there." Astrid agreed.  
"I don't know if I can have a whole slice to myself right now." Hiccup groaned.  
"Split a MilkyWay?"  
"Deal." He smiled.  
"Wait, what's MilkyWay?" I asked them. Astrid looked at me like I was a stranger to her.  
"One of the best cakes I've ever had in my life." Julian explained. "Especially for people who live chocolate." At the mention of chocolate, my mouth started to drool despite the screaming pain of my stretching stomach. I noticed Astrid stiffen beside me in my peripherals. She looked like she just saw a ghost when she kicked me under the table.  
"Don't look now, but guess who's sitting over there." She whispered in my ear. I didn't have to see the silver hair to know exactly who she was talking about. I did, however, remember the burning sensation of his lips on my skin.  
"How long has he been here?" I asked without looking in that direction.  
"Maybe he came when we were eating, but he is looking in this direction she answered. I couldn't help myself, so I looked up. He was laughing at someone's joke or something before he glanced in my direction. I was the one to break it, looking down and blushing like a child.  
"Shall we start heading out Madames and Monsieurs?" Anna asked everyone once all the bills were paid. Everyone got up and I felt heart start to race seeing that the exit was right by Jack's table. Astrid grabbed my wrist to assure me it was okay once we started walking out. I felt his eyes on me as we walked by. Oh god why did he have this effect on me? I don't care for him, so why?  
"It's okay, we're outside." Astrid stopped my panicking.  
"Thanks." I breathed trying to calm my frantic body. Something was wrong. My body was shaking, my breath was shortened, and I was sweating even though I was cold.  
"Elsa? Are you okay?" my sister asked coming to my side.  
"Yeah." I croaked when my throat suddenly felt dry. "I think my pasta made me drowsy or I have some kind of food poisoning."  
"Do you want me to take you home?" she offered.  
"It's okay." I waved it off. "I'll be fine."  
"Elsa, you're looking more pale than you normally do." Merida pointed out feeling my forehead.  
"Maybe I should go home." I agreed once I felt my mouth start to salivate as if I was going to throw up.  
"We can walk you." Hiccup offered with Astrid by his side.  
"No, I'll be okay. I don't want to waste any of your time tonight. I'll feel bad for holding you guys back." I smiled, trying to mask the feeling of feeling like shit.  
"Are you sure?" I wasn't sure who said it because the pounding in my head was distracting me.  
"Yeah." I smiled. "Go on. My dorm is only a two blocks away anyway." My sister sighed and kissed my cheek.  
"Just text me if you need anything." She said. I nodded and departed away from the group. I wasn't lying when I said my dorm was only two blocks away, but the walk seemed longer because of my state. My body felt heavier after each step, I was feeling nauseous and sick, something was defiantly wrong. Thoughts started flashing through my brain trying to figure out what was happening to me. Food poisoning? No, I highly doubt it. Period sickness? I wasn't scheduled for another two weeks. Drinking? No. All I drank was water and… a sip of the vodka cranberry. Oh no.  
"Hey babe! I've been looking all over for you." Some guys voice said right beside me as an arm snaked around my waist. I already knew who was talking to me, but the drugs stopped me from screaming for help.  
"Tell me where you're headed next time so you don't worry me like that." He said loud enough for people walking by to hear. Soon enough, the drugs made my mind lose control of my entire body. I kept walking forward instead of turning towards my dorm building. Hid body basically guided me to where I was going to go. Reaching an alleyway, he lured me into the shadows.  
"You're going to be fucked so good." He whispered in my ear, leading me all the way into the alley. Once he reached the dead end, he took my wrists and bound them together with some kind of rope and pushed me against the wall. I tried to do whatever I could to fight back, but my body would do what it was told. I wanted to thrash and scream at the top of my lungs, but I remained as limp as a rag doll.  
He moved my hair from my neck and started to undo the button of my jeans. I just closed my eyes and waited for what was coming. Tears started to wield in my eyes as I felt his lips get at my neck and his hands start to pull my jeans down, then he wasn't on my anymore. I sunk down in the wall as my legs couldn't keep me up. The only thing I was able to do was lean my head on the wall and blink, changing what I saw each time I closed my eyes.  
_Blink._  
Two people were throwing punches at each other.  
_Blink. _  
One took the other by the neck and pinned him against the wall, punching him repeatedly.  
_Blink._  
They took the other and smashed their head against the brick wall.  
_Blink._  
I was looking up at the night sky, being carried away from the alley.  
_Blink._  
Pale face and silver hair.  
I wasn't able to open my eyes again after that, but I did feel this person lay me down on the soft surface an pulling a blanket over my body.

**_Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for not posting. Again school's tough, and i'm trying to find a job sooo yeah. Anywho I might keep to this pace i'm posting now until i get to my next semester. This semester has SUCH a high work load. Like OMG i don't even know how i'm doing it. Also keep in mind that Christmas is coming up, you know what that means. THE PROLOGUE IS GOING TO BE RELEASED! I'm still thinking about posting a preview, but if i do then check BHFH 'cause i might post it there. Hopefully i'll post again soon. We'll see what happens, Luv ya! Happy Reading ;)_**


	9. Chapter 7- Morning After

_"__Hey cutie!" a handsome guy greeted as I drank my fifth vodka cranberry of the night._  
_ "__Hi." I said back in a slightly seductive tone._  
_ "__Wanna dance?" he asked._  
_ "__Thanks, but I'm here with my friends." I said pointing behind me._  
_ "__You mean the couple making out?" he asked. I spun around to see Rick's lips attached to Theresa's. I should have known they were going to get together at some point, so this wasn't a really big surprise to me._  
_ "__Could you ask me that again?" I said turning back to him. He smiled._  
_ "__Would you like to dance with me?" he asked once more. I downed the rest of my drink and took his hand in mine._  
_ "__Yes, that would be lovely."_

I felt like lead. I was fully aware I was in another person's room, but gravity seemed to triple its force on me. On top of that, my head was pounding, my throat was dry and my chest felt stuffy. Every time I tried to take a breath, a wheeze escaped from me. I waited until I found the strength to force my eye lids open.  
I clearly wasn't in my room; dark blue walls and no pictures, this was a boys room. The ceiling light wasn't bright enough to blind me, so I could still see there was darkness outside. This room seemed vaguely familiar, like I've been here before. I forced myself to sit up the best I could, but I ended up leaning my head on the headboard. I'm not sure how long I was lying like that for, but I heard footsteps outside before someone stepped into the room. His deep blue eyes saw me and he chuckled.  
"Good morning Queeny." Jack smiled walking towards the bed.  
"Morning." I croaked trying to sit up properly. Jack set down what he was holding on his dresser and helped me properly lean in the headboard. He took a seat by the bed while my body started to come to its senses once again. I could tell he was waiting for me to break the silence, so I did.  
"So… what happened to me?" I asked not looking at me.  
"You were… drugged." He hesitated as he handed me a glass of water. Even though I was shaking, I took it and gulped down more water than I intended to.  
"And you were attacked." He finished. I sat just letting that fact sit in. My body suddenly went cold as tears started to build up in my eyes. I brought my knees into my chest and cried into myself.  
"Hey." Jack said softly. "Uh, I'm not how to do this. But you should remember that you're safe and you weren't-"  
"Thank you." I interrupted him.  
"What?"  
"Thank you Jack." I sniffled looking at him, he gave me a small smile and just shrugged.  
"It really was no problem." He waved it off. I chuckled in astonishment.  
"Why do you do this?" I asked.  
"Do what?"  
"You clearly hate me, but fake it for god knows why. So why would you risk yourself to save someone you loath?" Jack looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Seriously? I thought it was obvious." He answered. When I didn't give an answer, he leaned back into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Look Elsa. Just because I'm a jerk to you, doesn't necessarily mean I want anything bad to happen to you." He replied. My brows knit together hearing him say something unexpected.  
"You called me Elsa." I pointed out. He stiffened at the realization.  
"Yeah, I guess I did." He chuckled. I leaned back into the headboard not really knowing where to go from here. Wow, for the first time in forever I don't have a plan.  
"So what happens now?" I asked him.  
"Being totally honest here, I have no idea." He replied.  
"Wha-" I was cut off by the sudden pounding in my head. My hand instantly flew to my head, failing to stop it.  
"Lie down." Jack instructed. I slipped back onto my back and felt my hand be replaced by the warmth cloth. I sighed as the pounding began to subside.  
"Thank you… again." I smiled with my eyes closed.  
"Don't worry about it." He waved it off. I turned to say something else to him, and that's when I got a really good look at Jack. His right cheek was bruised and he had a cut on his lower lip.  
"Jack." I winced trying to sit up. He helped me sit, but when he pulled away I held him by his shirt.  
"Sit down." I instructed. He hesitated, but sat down on the edge of the bed. I took the towel that was on my head and dipped it in the bowl of warm water that was on his nightstand.  
"What are you doing?" he asked as I rang the towel out. i didn't answer, instead I pressed the towel to the cut on his lip. He flinched, but moved no more. I continued to clean the wound or provide some soothing to his bruises on his cheek and neck. When I looked up, he was looking at me, as if he was studying me.  
"You don't have to-"he started.  
"No. Let me." I murmured getting the cut on his left brow bone. He winced, causing him to grab my wrist and stop me.  
"Sorry, I-"  
"It's okay." He huffed and collected himself. His eyes gazed into mine, looking at directly at me as his grip on my wrist loosened. Normally I would have dropped my eyes to break the connection, but something about him made me stay. One of his hands rose to graze my jaw line. His touch ignited something in me, making my heart race and my fingers go cold. Getting shivers down my spine as another twangy feeling moved throughout my entire body. I tilted my head up and he leaned in. his nose brushed against mine and I could feel his breath on my face, but he stopped before anything else happened. He just leaned his forehead against mine and sighed.  
"Sorry." He murmured closing his eyes.  
"It's okay." I assured him taking one of his hands.  
"I just don't think it's the right time, especially after-"  
"I know." I interrupted. "I get it. That's actually really sweet of you." I rubbed circles in his skin, noticing his split and bloodied knuckles. I ran the warm, damp cloth over them; gently so he wouldn't be in any pain. I continued to help clean him, but I realized how fresh some of his wounds were.  
"How long ago did it happen?" I asked.  
"Maybe six hours ago." He guessed. "It is 4 AM so I guess it was six hours ago. " I felt my heart stop… I had to get out of here before anyone else found out what happened.  
"I have to get home." I said. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and forced myself to stand on my feet. I didn't even last a second on my own before I felt myself topple over. My head would have hit the dresser if Jack hadn't caught me.  
"You're not going anywhere right now." He said as he lay me back down on the bed. "Sleep. I can take you home tomorrow morning." He pulled the blanket back over me. Before he could leave, I grabbed his wrist.  
"Stay." I practically whispered. "Please." He probably thought the drugs were still in my system, but I just didn't want to be alone right now. He hesitated, but broke my grip to shut the light off. He crawled into bed with me, keeping a distance between us but still faced me.  
"Are you okay?" he asked me.  
"Yeah." I murmured before shutting my eyes. Before I was fully dragged into sleep once more I felt him move some hair from my face.  
"Sleep well Elsa… I'll protect you." He whispered before I was pulled down into a world with just me and Jack.

I woke up because of the voices behind the door. I still felt drowsy, but I'm used to walking it off once I got my day started. I was about to sit up and stretch when I felt the weight of an arm resting on my hip. I came to my senses seeing I was almost pressed right up against Jack while he was sleeping soundly right next to me.  
Maybe I could lift his arm and shimmy out of his grip. I lightly grabbed his wrist and started to roll away from him, but then the guitar solo from R U Mine blared in his room.  
"Crap." Jack murmured as he snapped up and forced himself awake to answer his phone on the dresser. "Hello?... Yeah, sorry. I just woke up… Yeah I'm still coming… Maybe an hour or so… Okay I'll see you then… I know." He ended the call and set his phone back down.  
"Should I go?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.  
"No, no. You can stay if you want, but I have to go." He answered sitting on the bed. "I, uh, have a thing."  
"I get it." I said starting to stretch. Outside I heard some clattering of pans and plates… Hiccup was awake.  
"Crap. He can't see me." I groaned/panicked.  
"I can tell you when the coast is clear." Jack suggested. "He has a pretty regular morning routine, on the weekends too."  
"Then what would he be doing now?"  
"He just finished his breakfast, now he's going to shower." He said. Sure enough, we heard doors shut and water start running.  
"I think that's my cue to go." I said getting up. Jack got my purse from his computer desk and took my phone from it.  
"Hey!" I exclaimed trying to reach for it. He moved away and started typing, but then handed it to me.  
"Password." He demanded. Confused, I unlocked my phone and handed it back to him. He frantically typed something then gave it back to me.  
"Let's go." He said opening the door and handing me my purse. Jack peeked out the door and motioned for me to follow him. He even brought me out of his dorm and to the elevator. We stood in silence once I pressed the button to call the elevator, but I needed to say something.  
"Thank you Jack." I said looking into his eyes.  
"You said that already." He chuckled.  
"I know, but I feel like I can't thank you enough."  
"Thant's because you don't need to." he said as the elevator dinged open. "You've already done enough." I nodded and stepped into the elevator without breaking eye contact. Just before the doors closed, he stopped them.  
"Just promise me one thing Elsa." He proposed holding the door open.  
"Depends on the promise." I smiled.  
"Promise that you'll message me when you get home." He said. That's when I realized-  
"You put your number in my phone didn't you?" I questioned. He pursed his lips as he answered with a nod.  
"Promise me." He repeated once more. I seriously wondered why he found this to be so important, but I agreed with him the same way I make promises, or used to make promises with my sister.  
"Really?" he questioned my gesture.  
"Just between us right?" I asked. "It's called a pinkie promise."  
"I know what it's called. I used to make them with my sister all the time." He groaned. I stood my ground, waiting. Despite the expression he had on his face, he wrapped his pinkie around mine.  
"I promise to message you when I get home." I said before I broke the bond. He allowed the doors to close, but before they did I swear I saw him smile at me.

"You have to be stealthy." I whispered to myself as I slowly pout the key into the lock.  
"She can't see you." I turned the key slowly and opened the door. I peeked my head inside to make sure nobody was in the common room. As a precaution, I went on my hands and knees as soon as I shut the door. I crawled behind the couch and as soon as I ran out of space I got to my feet. I just passed the kitchen and was two steps away from my room when-  
"Elsa?" a guy's voice said right behind me. My whole body froze in place as panic began to flow in my veins. I slowly turned around to see the figure who had busted me.  
"Kristoff?" I tried keeping my voice straight. We stared at each other confused for a while; me with my key still in hand and him with his glass of water and messy hair.  
"I, uh… stayed over." He blushed.  
"I can see that." I nodded. Crap, now I have to lie too.  
"I was… out." Not really a lie, but not really the truth either.  
"With someone else I suppose." He added; Yeah… kind of. I don't know if I should tell him the truth, or just make up some stupid excuse. Forget it.  
"Just don't tell Anna, please." I pleaded. "This isn't what it looks like."  
"I was going to say the same thing."" He added. "The 'it's not what it looks like' part. Not the 'don't tell Anna' part."  
"Good to know." I nodded feeling a little relief. "This never happened."  
"This never happened." He agreed. I turned away and walked into my room. I shut the door and just flopped down on my bed. Too much has happened in such a short period of time, both physically and emotionally… and it was only 9 AM on a Saturday. I rolled onto my back and felt my phone fall out of my pocket, reminding me of what I forgot to do.  
"When my phone flashed one, his contact immediately came on the screen. What should I say to him? 'Hey I made it home.' No. 'All is good in the hood?' Oh god no.  
_This is me keeping my promise._ I texted and sent without another thought. I put my phone don and forced myself off my bed to go and change my cloths. Once glance in the mirror and I immediately wanted to crawl into a hole. Did I really look like this when I was caught by Kristoff? My smudged mascara and lipstick seriously didn't help his image of me. As I tried to calm myself down and began wiping my make-up off, my phone dinged.  
_Good to know a Queen keeps her promises ;)_  
_Well you know a Queen is always loyal, especially to her suitors. _I hit the send button and immediately wanted to take it back; that didn't sound like what I meant to say. To my surprise, he texted back almost immediately.  
_Lol okay there Your Majesty. _I smiled as I typed what I really meant to say.  
_I still have to pay you back for last night. Seriously._  
_Stop this madness. You don't owe me anything._  
_Yes I do._ I waited for his response, just looking at the ceiling.  
_Fine. Meet me at Ambrosia Bakes tomorrow 8 PM. _I smiled.  
_Promise? *hold up pinkie* _Oh god why did I text that? What kind of effect does this guy have on me? I act so childish when I'm around him. When his response came, I couldn't help but feel the happiness make the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.  
_*wraps pinkie around yours* Promise ;)_

**_Hey guys! Sorry i haven;t really been posting because school's getting in the way. However you'll be happy to hear my Christmas break is coming soon. That would most likely mean that i will be writing loads more... or maybe not. it really depends on what i have planned this break. i have mentioned that i was going to post a preview of BHFH, and i did! it's ridiculously short but i don;t want to give anything away so it had to be. You can find it on any site that has Beware His Frozen Heart; it's the last chapter there. You, hopefully i can give another update soon! Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**


	10. Chapter 8- Secrets and Specials

_Journal Entry #8_

_ I already know that the only person reading this is you professor. It took a week for you to give us our journals back and you publicly called several people out on faking their entries. Surely the TAs couldn't do that unless they spied on each of your students, but that would be an invasion of privacy and you wouldn't be teaching us. I also observed that your handwriting is the same as on the board and not the assignments we've gotten back. It's good to know that you kept your word saying you and only you would read these journals; nobody else needs to know what's going on._

I looked up from my notebook, debating on whether I should scratch out that paragraph. It's true, I at least needed to say this before I wrote anything else down. Maybe I could actually start using this notebook to let out some emotion I've held in… or maybe not.

"Elsa?" my sister knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I answered putting my journal away.

"Nothing. I just haven't see you all day." She said letting herself in and sitting on my bed.

"All day? It's only 12:30."

"Yeah, it's not morning anymore."

"That's true." I said stretching. "How was last night?" I already saw my sister's eyes light up the moment I asked.

"It was fun." She answered. "We just had dessert, then walked around for a bit."

"When did you guys get back?"

"I don't know. Maybe 12ish." She shrugged, but then a sly smile came on her face. "The question is; where have you been?"

"I've been here. I didn't go anywhere today… except the kitchen and the bathroom."

"Then how come you weren't here last night when I got home?" she questioned. A lump in my throat formed as I started to panic.

"What are you talking about? I was here."

"Then how come when I went to check on you, you weren't in your bed?" she smirked.

"I-" was lost for words.

Who were you with last night Elsa?" my sister asked.

"I… was… with…" Jack. "A boy." My sister immediately jumped up and pulled me to my bed.

"Details. Now." She demanded with excitement in her eyes.

"Anna." I sighed,

"Please Elsa. Give me something! You said you wouldn't keep secrets from me this year." She pleaded. I could feel the guilt rising in my chest when she looked me in the eye. I did make a promise with my sister, so far she kept her end by telling me what's going on in her life. It's only my responsibility to hold up my end.

"Fine, just promise me you won't get mad." She smiled and crossed her heart, something she always did with me. I told her the drink the guy gave me was spiked and that's why I wasn't feeling very well. The part where he tried to lead me into an alley and someone stopped him. To waking up and finding-

"Jack?" my sister gasped. "As in Jerkface Jack." I giggled at his nickname whenever I spoke about him… used to speak about him. I know now that he is anything but a jerkface…. Maybe.

"Yeah." I smiled. "He was really sweet to me. I tried saying thank you and kept telling him I need to repay him, but he refused so many times."

"Are you?"

"Well… yeah." I sighed. Anna's face lit up with joy and she squealed.

"What are you gonna do Elsa?" she cheered. I don't understand why she's getting al excited, this isn't a date.

"I don't know Anna." I replied. "I have no clue what's planned for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Crap.

"Yeah, tomorrow… 8 o'clock." I answered with hesitation. Anna's eyes went wide.

"Okay, part of me thought you were joking about the whole thing." Anna relaxed. "Like this all seems too fake.

"I know." I nodded. "But it happened Anna." Her face went from her cheery normal self to a more serious tone than I'm used to seeing her in.

"Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, at least I know he can take care of us if need be." I teased.

"No I mean… you haven't heard about the stuff he's done?"

"What do you mean?" I asked starting to feel my blood run cold.

"Like, how he got hit reputation."

"What reputation?" I slightly panicked. "Jerkface?" Anna shook her head.

"So you're really oblivious then."

Anna I don't judge people before I really get to know them… well I try not to." I reasoned. "Who told you these things?"

"Everyone. Astrid, Punzie, Ryder."

"Who's Ryder?"

"Flynn. You know his name is Flynn Ryder right?"

You're getting off topic sister." I smirked. "What kind of stuff have they told you?" Anna pursed her lips, probably debating whether or not she should tell me.

"He's dangerous." She started. "Astrid told me this whole story when he was 12, then again when he was 16."

"It still follows him, doesn't it?" she nodded.

"I didn't think anyone could be capable of it because… it was just unbelievable." She opened her mouth to tell me more, but I held up my hands to stop her.

"Don't." I stopped. "Just don't." Anna bit her lip, but let the situation go. I could tell that what she wanted to say was going to bust from her head if she didn't let it out.

"One thing." I agreed. Anna took a deep breath before revealing something I did not expect… at all.

"He's killed someone before…"

I lay across my bed just killing time until I had to meet with Jack. Anna's words still haunted me even though she told me more than 24 hours ago. Images of Jack fighting with my attacker kept flashing in my brain. The way he kept throwing his punched even though his opponent wasn't moving anymore… but how could someone that violent have the ability to be so sweet and gentle as well? And even though Anna told me that little detail, does that really change the way I see him? I mean, I wouldn't want someone to judge me based on my past, especially during my dark times.

My phone buzzed beside my head, stopping my train of thought. Jack.

Do you want me to meet you at the bakery? Or would you rather I pick you up? I felt butterflies in my stomach flutter as I typed a response.

How about I meet you at your place?

Sure… I guess.

Okay, sounds good. I put my phone down and tried to relax. No way I would have him come here, Anna would be either terrified or supper paranoid. I would meet him at the bakery, but I have no clue where it is; and asking Anna would also mean she could spy on me.

I checked the time and just forced myself to get ready. Maybe a shower would calm me down… wait why am I nervous? This isn't a date… with a killer. This is just a peace offering so we can call it even.

The hot water coming in contact with my skin felt amazing, but if anything I felt even more nervous coming out of the shower. I quickly threw on some sweats so I could do my hair and maybe apply some make-up. I didn't want to over kill it, so I just curled my hair, applied some eyeliner, mascara and some lip butter. By the time I was finished, it was only 6:30.

"Okay calm down Elsa." I told myself. "This isn't a date or anything. Stop overthinking this."… But was I really overthinking this? When I was curling my hair all I kept thinking about was Jack's lips on my neck whenever a curl brushed against my skin. And when I was looking in the mirror, I kept seeing the way Jack was staring at me in the elevator. God damn it! Why does he have this effect on me?

No stop it Elsa. You're over thinking it.

I'm not.

Yes you are. You can't possibly have feeling for him.

I never said that, but-

No. You feel nothing for him.

Not true. Who am I kidding? I'm excited to see him tonight.

"Knock. Just knock." I told myself as I stood in front of the door to Jack's dorm. Wait, I should just text him, Hiccup might be here.

I'm outside your door. I texted Jack. Within seconds, the door in front of me opened.

"You could've just knocked." He chuckled. I was taken aback as he was wearing a black wife beater and grey sweats yet still looked pretty goddamn gorgeous.

"Well I didn't know if your roommate was home." I reasoned as I stepped in.

"Who cares?"

"I do. He doesn't know that I'm seeing you right now."

"So you're embarrassed to be here right now." He challenged.

"Oh you're one to talk. What if your friends saw you with me?" I snapped. He looked at me with a slightly angry expression, but relaxed.

"Touché." He said going to his room. I followed him.

"Look. I'm not embarrassed to be here with you." I said; that's the truth. "But I just don't want to surprise Hiccup since he still thinks I hate your guts." Jack laughed as he pulled out a white shirt and some black jeans.

"Do you hate my guts?" he asked before pulling his top off. I nearly choked on my words when I saw him shirtless for the first time. I knew he had tattoos, but the ones on the back of his neck branched out to his shoulders and down his arms. He didn't have nearly as any tattoos as I though he did; his back and torso were still untouched by ink.

"Well could you blame me?" I laughed to cover my shaky voice. "You were such a jerk to me."

"Well I'm sorry." He said putting his white shirt on. "Being a jerk is kind of my thing."

"Can't argue with you there." I teased sitting on his bed. He unexpectedly pulled his sweats down, leaving him in his boxers before putting on his jeans.

"I know I'm pretty, but could you not stare?" he snapped me out of my trance. I didn't even realize I was staring at him.

"Sorry." I blushed. He chuckled and grabbed his phone, keys and wallet.

"Let's go." He said as he grabbed his blue hoodie from his chair. We stepped out of his dorm and he locked the door behind him.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked as he called the elevator.

"Have you eaten yet?" I shook my head. "I know a place."

"I'm paying." I blurted. Jack gave me a look. "That's the point of this little hangout."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes just as the elevator doors opened.

"But I'm driving."

"Fine." Once we got down to the garage, we spent no time getting out and onto the road. For a few minutes of awkward silence, Jack was the one who broke it.

"You can put some music on if you want."

"I- uh…" I trailed.

"In there." He said pointing at the glove box. I opened it up to find a small collection of CDs; some bands I didn't recognize others I did. I sifted through the discs and found a familiar black case that I listen to basically every day.

"Arctic Monkeys?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, I love them." I blushed. He smiled and turned up the volume so we could jam out to that catchy guitar riff. As I was humming the lyrics, I kept looking through his collection. He had really good taste in music.

The 1975

Cage the Elephant

Imagine Dragons

Bastille

Grouplove

The Neighbourhood

3 Days Grace

Linkin Park.

Then I saw some bands that were older, like I was barely a teenager when I heard their songs. Especially:

Red Hot Chili Peppers

The Killers

Iron Maiden

Nirvana

Metallica

ACDC

"Didn't know you were such a music fanatic." Jack chuckled as I started admiring an Ed Sheeran Album.

"Just for good music." I clarified.

"You don't like the top 40?"

"I do. But most of the songs are about the same thing or sound really similar."

"Really? Care to give an example?"

"California Gurls and Tik Tok." I said bluntly. "Pretty much every song on the radio is about sex and parties or break-ups."

"So Taylor Swift?"

"Exactly. Like they broke up with you, get over it." I laughed and he laughed along with me.

"Come one, some of her songs aren't that bad." He defended her.

"I know, I know." I smiled. "Her catchy songs aren't that bad." It was surprising that Jack and I bickered about music for a good 10 minutes before he parked the car. The comfortable air suddenly turned thick with tension.

"Where are we?" I asked,

"A small diner few people know about. " He answered getting out of the car. "Come one, you'll like it here." I took a breath to calm my nerves and stepped out of the car. He opened the door for me and I stepped into the small diner. The hostess sat us down in a booth by the window.

"What is this place?" I asked taking my scarf off.

"Panagio's. It's a secret place that people find when they're lost." He chuckled as he shrugged his leather jacket off.

"Meaning?"

"You only fine good things on accident." He smiled as he opened up his menu. I opened mine. I couldn't help but wonder if he was referring to something else. Knowing I would overthink it I waved it off.

"What's good here?" I asked.

"Pretty much everything. Especially the Banquet Burger." I looked down to find it.

"Barbeque Bacon Cheeseburger? Sold." I said putting my menu down. I started drooling just thinking about it.

"Try it with a root beer." He suggested. As if she was a mind reader, the waitress came to us to take our order.

"Hello, I'm Molly. I will be your server today." She introduced to me, but then saw Jack. "Oh hey Jack, I didn't see you there."

"It's pretty obvious that I'm here." He smirked gesturing to the lack of customers.

"True. I just never expected you to be with someone." She smiled at me. I felt my cheeks heat up as she referred to me like that.

"Actually I-"

"We're just friends." Jack interrupted. I couldn't help but feel some relief… but also slightly hurt when he said that.

"She must be special if you brought her here then." She murmured probably thinking I didn't hear her. I opened my mouth to say something but she interrupted by taking our order. Jack and I ended up getting the same thing. Once she left, I couldn't stop her words from echoing in my head despite the conversation I was having with Jack.

'She must be special if you brought her here…'

_**Hey guys! Sorry i haven`t been posting lately, but since the break is coming soon my classes are becoming crazy. hopefully during the break i can post more and tweak the sequel before i actually post the prologue on Christmas. Yes i am SOOOOOO EXCITED for you guys to see it! Hopefully you guys enjoy both stories, they`ll be here for awhile. I`ll edit everything when i`ve go the time but i sadly do not right now. I`ll see you guys soon... hopefully. Feedback is always appreciated Luv ya! Happy Reading ;)**_


	11. Chapter 9- Chocolate and Truths

"Dang that was good." I sighed finishing off the rest of my meal.  
"For some reason I knew you would like it." Jack chuckled wiping his mouth, allowing both of us to breath air again instead of burgers and fries. I took this time just to look at him; I never really noticed much about him until now. Like how the multiple piercings were really intimidating but really complimented him. How his hair was so silver, there's no way it was natural. His strong shoulders and his tattoos that could be seen through his plain white shirt. A small scar on his right cheek, long healed and barely noticeable on his pale skin.  
"You're staring." He smirked.  
"Sorry." I blushed looking back down. Molly came to us with the check and I reached for it the same time as Jack.  
"No." I said sternly.  
"Elsa-"  
"No. This is why I'm here tonight." I reminded him, taking the bill before he could do anything. I handed the money to Molly, making sure to leave a generous tip.  
"No change." I smiled at her.  
"You should bring her here more often." She teased. Jack just chuckled and put on his leather jacket.  
"We'll see." He replied as he stood up.  
"Have a good night you two." She winked before walking away. Jack just rolled his eyes as I felt yet another blush come to my cheeks. We walked out of the diner and back into his car.  
"Where to?" I asked fastening my seatbelt.  
"I've got a few ideas." He smiled pulling out of the parking lot.  
"None of them include getting me killed right?"  
"Maybe." He shrugged. "Depends on if we get caught." I actually wasn't sure whether he was joking or not. Jack drove us to an area of a public park… I think. Specifically, he took us to an ice rink with a beautiful water fountain right at the edge. I was surprised to see that there weren't any people there, considering the somewhat early hour and romantic scenery.  
"Afraid of skating Elsa?" he chuckled climbing out of the car.  
"No. Actually I love skating." I stated as I climbed out of the car. As I walked beside him I saw the corners of his mouth twitch to hide a smile. We walked up to the rental stand to get our skates.  
"Wait, where's the rental guy?" I asked. Jack just reached in and grabbed our skate size.  
"Not here. The rink's closed."  
"Jack!"  
"Live a little Elsa." He chuckled as he handed me my skates. We quickly put them on and put our shoes on the stand; hopefully nobody would take them.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"All set." I replied. He held his hand out for me to take, and I did before I could start overthinking it. Once he pulled me onto the ice, I could feel all of my nerves tense in anticipation. He brought me closer to him and wrapped and arm around my waist.  
"Relax." He murmured in my ear. "You're over thinking it."  
"I think I have a right to." I said trying to keep my voice straight. I tried to skate away from him, his grip on my hand tightened. He pulled me in and twirled me into his chest. The next thing I knew, we were skating/ dancing around the rink. I wasn't surprised that Jack could skate, rather I was surprised that he would even initiate the dance.  
No matter, it felt nice, familiar almost. The wind flowing in my hair, the cold air caressing my body. The only thing that was different was someone holding my hands and keeping my body against them.  
"You okay there?" Jack asked bringing us to a stop.  
"Yeah." I breathed looking into his eyes. His deep blue eyes looked into mine and the familiar feeling in my stomach came back. I was suddenly drawn to him as his hands held me closer.  
"Thank you, for tonight Jack." I snapped myself out of that trance.  
"You should thank yourself." He smirked as he let me go. "You're the one who wanted to do this."  
"Dinner… not this part right here." I remembered. Actually now that I think about it, I didn't even initiate dinner. Jack pursed his lips and completely ignored what I said.  
"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.  
"Erm… I guess." I said. Who was I kidding, I didn't want this night to end, but then a thought came to mind.  
"Actually I wanted to try that bakery everyone kept talking about."  
"Ambrosia bakes?"  
"Yeah that one." I nodded, skating circles around him. He followed me… which then turned into a game of tag on the ice.  
"I'm surprised you haven't flipped out since what we're doing is basically illegal." He laughed as he chased me. I had forgotten that we broke into this place, but with all the fun I was having I could care less.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" I asked still skating away from him.  
"Not until I catch you." He challenged picking up his pace. He chased me until he caught up with me, and carried me off the rink... in his arms.  
"Jack put me down!"  
"Yes mi 'lady." He chuckled setting me down on the counter of the rental stand. He began untying my skates for me, giving me a little flutter in the pit of my stomach.  
"Okay there, I can put on my shoes." I said lightly pushing him away with my foot. He ignored me and still slid my boots on my feet. I didn't even realize he had changed into his own shoes already.  
"Should we go?" I asked trying to push myself off the counter, but he stopped me.  
"Hold on." He placed his hands on either side of me and looked into my eyes. "I want to try something."  
The tension in the air shifted into something. My heart was pounding and my muscles started to tense. It took me until he leaned in closer for me to realize that the tension had shifted into desire. His lips pressed against my cheek, sparking something inside of me. My arms snaked behind him, gripping his shoulders to hold him closer as he kissed the corner of my mouth. Right when our lips brushed together-  
"Hey!" a voice boomed. "You can't be here!" I barely flinched when Jack pulled me off the counter and started running. We ran so fast I felt like my legs were going to fly off, despite that Jack never let go of my hand. As we got closer to the parking lot we slowed, but my heart and veins had pumped adrenaline all over my body.  
"I still can't believe we did that." I laughed as we walked to the parking lot.  
"You've never done anything illegal, have you?" he asked in a playful voice as we reached his car. "Not even on accident?"  
"Never. Unless you count taking an abnormal amount of free samples from a demo stand." Wait… did I really just say that?  
"No that doesn't count." He laughed as we got inside the car and drove off before the key holder could catch us. I've never felt this alive before, and it felt good.  
"So where am I taking you?" he asked as we stopped at a red light.  
"I thought we agreed on Ambrosia Bakes."  
"We did, I just wanted to make sure you were still up for it. I thought you'd want to go home after what happened." He explained.  
"To tell you the truth Jack, I'm having a great time." I smiled. "I didn't think I would.  
"I can say the same with you." He agreed. In fact, the air that was filled with tension and awkward silences was now filled with laughs and comfort… but after that incident there was something else in the air. I can't really out my finger on it. My mind started doing its magic which made me wonder… what happens to us on Monday?

"Everyone's been telling me how great this place is." I said as Jack opened the door.  
"Well yeah it is pretty great." He smirked as we walked in. it was a cute little bakery the looked similar to any café really… actually it looked like the inside of Central Perk from FRIENDS. The only difference was a fireplace in the corner with a small coffee table and chairs right by it. There was a good amount of people,, so Jack and I just took the first empty table for two people. Almost right after we sat down a waitress came to see us.  
"Hi there! Welcome to Ambrosia Bakes, my name is Tiffany and I'll be your server today." Her smile twitched when she glance at Jack, probably judging me for being here with him.  
"Do you need some time with a menu? Or are you ready?" she asked us.  
"She's never been here before." Jack spoke up.  
"So a Milky Way Cake?" she asked.  
"Yes please." I said still flipping through the menu of desserts. "And a slice of red velvet too please."  
"Both great choices. I'll be right back with your order." Tiffany smiled before walking away. Jack gave me an astonished expression.  
"Red velvet too?" he snorted.  
"Says the guy who ordered an extra burger and fries after he finished his first." I challenged.  
"Fine." He smiled. "But why red velvet?"  
"Well the fact is I've grown to like it, especially red velvet cheesecake from The Cheesecake Factory." I answered.  
"Is that the truth too?" What?  
"A fact is the truth."  
"Not necessarily." He shook his head. "A fact isn't the same as the truth. A truth can be a fact yes, but a fact isn't always the truth." As always, he left me confused.  
"Do explain." I urged.  
"I can only do so with an example." He said leaning back. I didn't change my expression, I wanted to know what he meant.  
"Okay." He sighed. "Say you saw a little boy playing with a Barbie rather than a Transformer action figure. What would the fact be?"  
"I- um… What? What kind of example is that?  
"A good one." He smirked. "What would the facts be?"  
"Uh… That the boy is playing with a Barbie; a toy meant for girls." I stated.  
"Exactly."  
"But what would the truth be?"  
"We don't know, and we never know until we ask the little boy why he's doing so." He explained. "You see the fact is the little boy is playing with a toy meant for girls. The truth could be he likes the Barbie better, or he can't afford a Transformers action figure, or he wants to have a female protagonist in the little world he creates in his imagination." He finished with a smirk on his face, and I probably had a stupid expression on mine.  
"Too deep for you?" he asked.  
"No actually." I scoffed. "It's probably one of the few things I've heard from you that I actually understand." Something in my mind suddenly clicked. '_He's killed someone before…'_ Maybe that's the fact but the truth has more meaning. I know my mind won't stop thinking about it, but it's too early for me to be asking those kinds of questions.  
"Here you are." Tiffany came in placing two very large pieces of cake in front of us.  
"And here's some water to wash it down." She said placing two glasses on the table. "Enjoy you two."  
"Thank you." I said trying not to drool. Jack noticed and pushed a chocolate cake towards me.  
"go ahead." He urged. It looked seriously mouth-watering. Chocolate cake with chocolate mousse between each of the five layers, caramel on the top and chocolate chips covering the entire outside of the slice.  
"So this is Milky Way?" I asked myself as I dipped my fork in the slice. Jack just stared me down as I was about to take my first bite.  
"You're staring." I quoted.  
"You'll know why soon enough." I shook my head at his response and took the bite.  
I thought I was taking a bite of a chocolate cake, but what I put on my tongue was a complete surprise. The light mousse melted and caressed my tongue. Everything mixed together into one exquisite flavour and swirled all over my mouth into what seemed like a vortex of deliciousness taking over me.  
"Holy shit." I moaned after my first bite. I covered my mouth after the unexpected swear.  
"Yeah, that's the general reaction." Jack chuckled taking a bite.  
"I didn't think I would swear though."  
"Nobody ever does." He smiled. "Some things just make you bring out your true self…"

"I still can't believe you've never been here." Jack said to me as we exited the bakery. I held a second slice of cake in the take out box as we walked to his car.  
"I haven't been anywhere to be completely honest." I spoke. "Just in my dorm."  
"Seriously? It's basically tradition to get something from Ambrosia Bakes the moment you step on campus."  
"Well… I did it now. And I can see why it's tradition." I smiled remembering the delectable taste of Milky Way. The wind blew and the cold seeped through my cardigan sending shivers down my spine.  
"Cold?" he asked me.  
"Just a little. The cold never bothered me anyway." I answered. Jack frowned and shrugged off his jacket leaving him in his hoodie. He draped the leather around my shoulders and it instantly began to warm me up.  
"Won't you get cold?" I questioned. Jack draped his arm around my shoulders and we kept walking.  
"I have a high tolerance to the cold." He said. "Don't even worry about it." I don't know what happened, but I suddenly felt comfortable enough to lean into him. His grip on me tightened as we walked closer to his car.  
"Are you ready to go home?" he asked. I checked my phone. It was only 11, I could stay a little while longer.  
"Maybe I could stay out for a little bit." I shrugged  
No I shouldn't. I should get home since I have classes tomorrow.  
Live a little Elsa, class doesn't start until 9:30.  
"Do you have somewhere in mind?" I asked.  
"I've got some ideas." He said opening the door for me. I stepped into the car, not letting my thoughts ruin my decision. I was having a surprisingly nice time with Jack… and the nicest times were when I was breaking the rules.  
"Have you ben to The Bean yet?" he asked once he started the car.  
"Once, but there were way too many tourists."  
"Okay good. This should be fun then."  
"But isn't it closed right now?"  
"Yep."  
"Won't we get caught?"  
"Nope."  
"How do you know?" Jack looked at me and smiled.  
"Because I know people." He laughed. "Just trust me Elsa."  
Wait, what does he mean by 'he knows people'?  
As he drove to out next destination, I started to get nervous. What was he planning? What if this night was planned to be like this from the start? Like he intended us to go out for this long.  
As we reached the Bean, Jack parked the car. There was nobody at the site, the lights were shining on it though.  
"Wait here." He instructed getting out of the car. He walked towards the site, but completely disappeared. As a precaution I locked the doors in case this really was his plan. I reached into my purse to make sure I still had my mace in there and I turned up the music a little bit so I could calm down.  
"Wanna unlock the door?" Jack shouted from outside the car. I swear I nearly hit my head on the ceiling because he startled me pretty badly. He laughed as I pressed the key to unlock the door.  
"Come out." he said as he turned off his engine.  
"What are we doing here Jack?" I asked taking off my seatbelt.  
"Being adventurous." He answered shutting the door. I hesitated, but my legs forced me to climb out of the car. The cold air hit me, so I put my arms in Jack's jacket and followed him to the Bean. When we were right in front of it, I actually was shocked to see what I saw.  
The metal structure looked like a giant morphed mirror up close, without the crowding tourists to suffocate you when you look at it.  
"Come on." He gestured for me to follow him. He took me to a side of the Bean where the security guard stood.  
"A part of me thought you were lying Jack." The guard said.  
"Not a chance Jo." Jack snorted.  
"Well have fun you two." He winked before leaving us alone.  
"Lying about what Jack?" I asked.  
"Binging a girl with me." He said walking closer to the structure.  
"Why are we here?" I asked walking closer to him.  
"To show you some perspective." He answered holding his hand out for me to take. With some hesitation, I placed my hand in his cold one. He pulled me close, but still held my hand.  
"Why did you hate my guts?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.  
"You were such a jerk to me." I stated like it was obvious. "And you're unpredictable."  
"Are you scared of me?" I thought about my answer, but I already knew deep inside.  
"No." I shook my head.  
"Not even with the things people are saying about me." He added.  
"No, because I don't know what people are saying about you." I spoke the truth. "And I don't want to know what they're saying about you." He looked at me with an amused expression.  
"And why is that? Ordinary people would want to know those little details about another." He pointed out. I took both of his hands in mine and pursed my lips.  
"I guess I'm not ordinary then. I try not to judge people based on their past, because I wouldn't want them to judge me based on mine." I answered. My heart was beating so loud in my ears, and I had trouble keeping my breaths even.  
Jack held me closer so our bodies were almost touching.  
"You're right. You're not ordinary." He said pressing his body to mine. "You're extraordinary."  
The unfamiliar feeling filled the air between us like at the rink. My heart was beating faster and my breaths quickened. Nobody has ever said such beautiful words to me. I tried to think of something to say, but only one thing came up.  
"You said before that there's a difference between fact and truth. Well the fact is I know that the things people say about you make you seem like one of the worst human beings alive. The truth is, even though I knew those things I don't believe them to be the whole truth. I believe you are a better person than everyone makes you out to be." I said.  
At the same time, something clicked and we both leaned in. Jack pressed his lips against mine, and I kissed him back. I let go of his hands so I could wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer, kiss him deeper. His hands squeezed at my hips like he didn't want to let me go.  
Something within me changed during that kiss; it flourished throughout my entire body. I can't explain my emotions because so many were coming to my heart all t once, but one emotion I could definitely point out was happiness…

**_Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for not posting in a long while. School is slowly killing me, like since it's close to the end of the semester things are getting hectic. Therefore i made this chapter the longest one i could. Well at least theres a bright side... THE SEQUEL IS COMING NEXT WEEK! OMG i still cant believe it;s almost here because it seems like only a few days ago i finished the first book. I hope you guys stick with me through this book and the sequel; hopefully i'll make it as good as the first if not better. See you all next week! Luv Ya! Happy Reading ;)_**


	12. Chapter 10- Studying and Soundtracks

"Elsa?" Hiccup's voice called.

"Yeah." I yawned.

"Just making sure you're still in there. You didn't take any notes for the entire lecture. I'm assuming you were daydreaming." He said as we walked out of the lecture hall.

"Well can you blame me? Weaseltown's voice is so irritating and dull at the same time."

"True, but you must've been thinking about something really important is you phased out of Freud's theory of the conscious and unconscious mind."

"I missed Freud? Crap, that's one of my favourite psychological theories."

"I know, you told me before. Are you okay Elsa?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night." I admitted.

"Doing something fun I imagine." Yes, it was definitely fun.

"Hey guys!" Merida greeted zooming by on her longboard.

"Hey Mer." We greeted as she hopped off.

"Don't you have a class to attend to Haddock?" she teased.

"Just wanted to make sure Ms. Arendelle arrived safely." He played. "Sorry to keep you Ms. DunBroch."

"Oh hush now. We wouldn't want to be late and neither do you." She said to him as she took my wrist and stated dragging me to class.

"We'll see you later." I called to him. He waved goodbye and walked towards the other direction to his next class.

"Well he's looking mighty fine without his glasses on." Merida remarked.

"You think so?"

"You don't? He looks like a different person when he wears his contacts." She pointed out. "I could've sworn I saw a few girls blush when he walked by them, but they looked down when they saw the braid in his hair."

"Didn't Astrid do that a few days ago?"

"Yep. I think it's weird he still has it."

"Well, I guess she's marking her territory. And I think it's cute that he hasn't taken it out yet."

"Fine, fine; but you should know if I get a man, I would never do that to him."

"Good to know." I giggled as we stepped into our lecture room. We walked all the way up the rows. I've grown used to sitting in a seat not at the front, I can actually see everything from the upper rows.

"So did you do anything last night?" I asked Merida once we settled.

"Not really; just practised at the range, had take-out and watched movies with Rapunzel." She said.

"The question is, what were you doing last night?" she smirked making me stop writing.

"Netflix and studying while eating delivery; the usual." I lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So what did you have? A Panagio's Banquet burger? Or pizza?" My boy went cold at the name of Panagio's.

"I-" I didn't know what to say."

"You don't have to lie Elsa." She laughed. "I saw you there, you sat by the window."

"Okay…" I sighed. "So you know?"

"That you were with him? Yeah. I just hope you're okay considering who it was." I had to hold my tongue from defending him, or should I?

"I'm fine. I actually had lots of fun." I admitted. Merida's eyes went wide.

"Fun?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"What the hell did he do to you last night?" she asked looking really concerned.

Well he kissed me…

"Nothing, we just had dinner and hung out." I partially lied. "I'm not sure if I would do it again." Another lie.

Before Merida could ask me another thing, the professor's voice boomed in the class, signalling the beginning of the lecture.

"Do you want to hang out later?" Merida asked as we walked out of the lecture hall.

"Maybe. We'll see what happens in my other classes if I have to get some work done." I replied. "In case, where should I meet you?"

"Our dorm. Punzie wants to watch a movie with everyone else."

"Okay, I'll see what I'm doing later then." I said as Merida put her board on the floor; longboarding during the winter really didn't seem like a good idea to me, but she looked like she could care less.

"Just text one of us so we'll know."

"Will do. See you later!" I called as she rode off to her next class. Usually I have some time to kill and I use it to sit outside and do some work. However the weather isn't that promising; I don't mind the snow, but using my laptop outside didn't seem like a wise choice. Luckily there was a small bookstore that was close to my next class I could stay in, maybe I could do some studying in there for a while.

I stepped into the small store and politely asked the clerk in the front if I could stay. To my surprise, she led me into the back room where there were multiple desks.

"Your campus calls it a study hostile. Not many students know they exist, that's why they're so quiet." She explained.

"Do you get any other students here?" I asked as I set my books down.

"One regular in particular, I highly doubt you know him. And some occasionally come during exam time." She laughed.

"Oh well, thank you…"

"Susan."

"Susan." I smiled. "Thank you." She left me alone in the quiet so I could do my studying.

My phone started vibrating when I was rereading my notes on Carl Jung's theory of personality types. My screen lit up to reveal a text from my sister.

_'Punzie wants to know if you want to watch a movie tonight.'_

_ 'Yeah Merida told me already.'_

_ 'So is that a yes or no sister?'_

_ 'It's a Maybe.'_ I set my phone down and went back to my notes. It didn't take long for me to be disturbed once again, but this time the door swung open.

"Well this is a surprise." Hans smiled as he shut the door.

"Yes it is." I choked and broke the lead of my pencil. Hany set his books down on the desk beside me and took a seat.

"How've you been?" he asked ignoring his books and looking at me.

"Good.. I guess." I shrugged not looking at him and trying to make more notes. He didn't say anything for a while until my phone buzzed.

'_Oh you forgot to tell me how it went last night.' _My sister texted.

_'I'll tell you after my classes.'_ Once I set my phone down, I saw a small smile come on to Hans' face.

"I gave you my number." He smirked.

"Did you? I don't remember." I lied.

"It was a while back ago." He recalled. "I wrote it on your receipt."

"Oh yes I remember. You also said to call if I had any problems."

"Well?"

"I didn't have any problems with my laptop." I bluntly said. That thankfully shut him up a bit. I expected for there to be an awkward silence, but I could tell he was actually focusing on the work he was doing. Curiosity started to make me twitch and peek at what he was working on.

"Do you have notes on Michelle Mead? I need her views on feminism." He asked looking up from his paper.

"Yeah." I replied flipping through my binder. "What topic are you working on?"

"Female athletes vs. male athletes." He said as he started reading my notes. "What did you choose?"

"Psychological and sociological impact of sports broadcasting."

"That's one of the most difficult topics."

"I like a challenge." I smiled before taking out my journal. "This is our final paper so I better make it good."

"Well don't forger we also have a seminar to do." He pointed out.

"Crap! I forgot to plan out my stuff."

"You could join my group. It's up to four people and I only have two."

"We'll see. I may or may not already be in a group." I quickly rejected.

"Well if you change your mind, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks for the offer." I smiled and checked the time.

"And I have class." I said as I started to pack up.

"Do you want me to walk you?" he asked.

"No it's fine. It's right across the street." I said trying to scurry away. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Or do you want to hang out later tonight?" Hans asked.

"Um… tonight?"

"Yeah. A couple of friends are just getting together. Nothing big, just a chill session." He explained. "You're welcome to join us if you want to."

"Will I know anyone there?"

"Well, me."

"I don't really know you Hans." I practically snapped. A crocked smile stretched on his lips.

"Feisty yet also truthful." He cooed. He stood and walked toward me. "Then let's start over. My name is Handerson Isles, but people call me Hans because I liked Han Solo from Star Wars when I was younger. I currently attend DDU and I am in Kinesiology program. Who are you?" he crossed his arms and smirked, waiting for my answer. I was very confused, but decided to fall into his niceness.

"Hi. I'm Elsa Arendelle. I'm in the Psychology program in DDU and I am minoring in English. If you must know I just moved here months ago before the semester started." I held my hand out to shake. Hans gladly took it.

"Well Ms. Elsa. Would it be totally forward and inappropriate if I asked you to hang out with me and a few friends later tonight?" he asked still gripping my hand.

"I believe it is not totally inappropriate, but unfortunately I have plans tonight with my sister." I partially lied. "Maybe another time."

"Well, maybe when you have the time you can call me?" Hand held up my phone. His contact information was on my screen and if I could guess, he texted himself so he had my number too.

"Will do." I tried to hide my shaky voice, and took my phone from him. "I'll see you whenever I guess."

Hans nodded and watched as I left the room. I said a quick thank you to the clerk and walked out of the bookstore. The only thought I had while I was waling the class was, how the hell could Jack and Hans be friends?

"Bye Elsa!" my sister called out as she shut the door. I was alone once again in my dorm. I lay on my bed and I just shut my eyes.

It was 6 PM on a Monday night. I don't know how my sister had the motivation to go out. I was drained of most of my energy. And on top of that I had some school work to do.

"Siri wake me up in 15 minutes." I said into my phone. Almost as soon as I set my phone down on my bed I passed out.

_My drunken body swayed with the melody of the thumping bass. His hands roamed up and down my body as he moved with me. Before I knew it I was grinding into his body._

_I moved my hair up so the air could touch my hot skin and maybe cool me down. However I did not expect that he would start kissing and sucking on my bare skin. I would have normally pushed him off, but the alcohol in my system made me rebellious._

_ "Didn't know you could move." He murmured before his teeth grazed my ear._

_ "Neither did I." I breathed. His hands rested on my hips and his lips trailed on my jaw. I spun around and his kissed the corner of my mouth. Before I knew what was happening our lips were latched together and out tongues were doing their own dance in the dark. We broke apart to breathe and walk off the dance floor/ area._

_ "Let's go into the house?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded and let me guide him back inside._

The guitar riff of an Arctic Monkeys song woke me. I groaned as I forced myself to wake up and shut it off. When my finger slid on the screen I saw a text from Jack.

_'Hey, what's the plan?'_

Confused, I responded.

_'Plan? We never planned anything.'_

_ 'Oh shit, sorry. Wrong person.' _Not gonna lie, my heart sank at his response. I simply texted him an 'okay' and set my phone down. To my surprise he messaged me back.

_'Did you want to do something tonight?'_ My heart instantly fluttered thinking about that to respond with.

_'I thought you had other plans tonight.'_

_ 'Lame plans. Just drinking and blazing, I'm not really feeling it.'_

_ 'Oh well I guess we could do something.' _I sent without thinking. My face started to heat up thinking it was mighty stupid of me to send that.

_'Really? I figured you had plans too.'_

_ 'What made you think that?'_

_ 'My roommate just left. Aren't you guys close or whatever?'_

_ 'yeah but I didn't go.' _Why am I telling him this? Why was I even texting him this?

Because you like him Elsa.

Okay enough subconscious.

_'So… do you wanna do something then?'_ he texted.

Before I let my thumbs type an answer, I seriously needed to consider the pros and cons.

Cons: Lying to Anna, it's Monday and I've got classes, this really wasn't a good idea to be with him again.

Pros: You'll be with him.

_'Sure. I'll be there in a bit.'_ I sent.

_'No I'll come. You came over last time.'_ I was going to let that be the end, but somehow I sent this.

_'Promise? *holds up pinkie*'_ within seconds he responded.

_ '*wraps pinkie around yours* Promise*_

Ten minutes after straightening out my dorm there was a knock on the door. I nearly ran to answer it but I stopped midway to gather myself. I opened the door to find Jack leaning against the door frame.

"Nice outfit." He snorted looking me up and down. I glanced at what I was wearing and immediately blushed in embarrassment. I was wearing a blue tank top with my fluffy snowflake pyjamas.

"Thanks. I, uh, picked it out myself." I sighed letting him into my dorm.

"Not surprising considering your choice of clothing is usually horrendous." He smirked. And we were back to square one.

"Hey, all I have to do is change my clothes, you have to change your personality." I came back. His eyes narrowed at me and I held my ground.

After a few seconds of build-up, we were both laughing uncontrollably.

"That was a good one." He remarked trying to recover.

"You usually have good ones too Jack." I pointed out as I made my way to my room.

"You're dorm is smaller than I expected." He commented as he followed me inside and sat on my bed with me.

"Well it is the biggest suite or two instead of four." I said leaning against the headboard.

"And not all of us live in a deluxe apartment like you do."

"Well when your roommate is loaded and you have…. Scholarships you tend to live that way in college." Jack defended. I was a little taken back when Jack mentioned Hiccup.

"You talk to your roommate?" I asked.

"You don't?"

"I mean, I didn't think you'd talk to Hiccup." I reasoned.

"I don't have conversations with the guy but we talk from time to time." He explained. "And I've seen him call the CEO of Haddock Enterprises 'dad'."

"Wait, what/" I asked. "CEO of Haddock Enterprises?"

"He's Hiccup's father. And his mother is some kind of surgeon. His family's loaded." Jack concluded. I recall Hiccup telling me his father wanted him to take his place in his company, I just never would have guessed that he would be in control of one of the largest military industries.

"Wow… he's so different from his family." I said to myself.

"Like you." Jack added. Ah crap, I forgot he knows my family.

"I guess." I shrugged. Thinking about my family always made me depressed and feel down, so I changed the subject.

"What about you? Are you different from your family?"

"Well if I say no then I'm lame right?" he said leaning into the wall.

"Not necessarily. If you have my parents, then yes you are very lame."

"Truesay." He smirked. "But sadly no, I'm not too much like my family. Physically for sure, mentally… maybe."

"What? You weren't raised in a dark and gothic home?" I teased gesturing to his all black attire; however seeing the change of emotion in his eyes made me regret it right away.

"Never mind." I waved it off and grabbed my laptop. "Let's order pizza."

"Her new album isn't that bad." Jack stated as he took a bite of his fifth slice.

"I don't know, her other albums were pretty whiney." I remarked.

"Yeah, but 1989isn't all that bad." Jack muttered. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why do you insist on converting me to a Swiftie? You're like my sister."

"Well my sister made me listen to her Red album and even made me take her to the concert. She's not so bad, I guess she grows on you." He explained.

"But still, why are you determined to convert me? Why not your other friends-?" I asked and then I remembered who his friends were.

"Never mind. But why are you trying to convert me?" Jack set his plate down on my duvet and got all serious.

"Because my sister is dragging me to the 1989 concert and she won four tickets."

"And she's making you take her again." I finished.

"And the thing it none of her friends except one can go and since she won them she doesn't get them until the day of, so she can't sell them either."

"And she gave you the extra." I nodded understanding his situation. He nodded as he drank from his root beer.

"I still don't understand why it has to be me."

"Well it doesn't have to be you, but I would prefer it if it was you." He shrugged.

"How so?" I blurted. Jack arched his eyebrows and shifted his position.

"That's more personal Els." He frowned. I felt guilty for plucking nerves.

"Sorry, you don't hav-"

"Might as well tell you since I may tell you eventually." He shrugged. "Ask me again." Confusion began to surface, but I went along with his request.

"Why would you want me to go with you to the Taylor Swift concert?"

"Because you're one of the very few that knows I have a little sister." He answered with brute honesty.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, none of the people I hang out with knows I have a little sister, or anything about my personal life for that matter." He explained.

"Hans? Gothel? Nobody?" I asked in disbelief. He shook his head and took another slice of pizza.

"Can I ask why?" I demanded, attempting to quench my wonder's thirst.

"That… might be a little too much." He stopped. "You'll want to save that for another time. It's a really long story Elsa."

Part of me wanted to insist on him telling me, but it's his business and it's not my part to intrude; so I just nodded and finished off my pizza.

"Do you want to split that?" he asked gesturing to the last slice in the box.

"Sure." I nodded. "You can take the tip half if you want."

"I was going to say we could cut it right down the middle." He suggested. "And if we were splitting it that way, I'd let you take the best part."

"No really, I'd prefer the half with the crust." I revealed. "I like having a sort of handle. That way the food won't spill all over my fingers."

"But… the flavour-"

"Is recovered by dipping the crust in sauce." I pointed out. "So cut it however you please."

As Jack ripped apart the slice, he also looked at me in disbelief.

"I have honestly never met someone who rejected the tip of the pizza before." He said, handing me my slice. I just took it and smiled.

"Well I've never met anyone who kept their family a secret before." I replied. He gave me a questioning look.

"So people know who your father is?" he teased.

"Oh hush." However there was something that made me wonder, how on earth did he know who my father was? I mean yes my father was the CEO of the biggest manufacturing company for TVs, car parts, radios and other things like that.

"So, wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Sure. What's good?"

"I have Netflix… we could just stay in." I said.

"I know, but I hate the lagging." He remarked. "And I like how the audio's better on hard copies. You can really hear the soundtrack."

"That's what you care about? The soundtrack?" I teased.

"Hey now, make fun all you want, but some soundtracks actually contain the best artists. For example The Breakfast Club, The Fault in our Stars, even Guardians of the Galaxy."

I couldn't help but realize that not only was he right, but that's also how I got my taste in music as well. Hearing a song during a scene and loving how it makes you feel, so you search who's responsible for that beautiful memory.

"You forgot Perks of Being a Wallflower." I added. Jack smiled.

"I actually wouldn't mind watching that right now actually." Luckily I didn't have to flip through Netflix since I had the DVD myself. I quickly attained it from my desk and put it in my laptop. I scooted closer to Jack as the movie began… and he wrapped his arm around me.

As the movie went on, I felt my heart would race at the thought of Charlie and Sam. Jack was giving this kind of vibe whenever they were together on screen, and not going to lie… I really wanted to kiss him when they had their first kiss on screen.

"I should probably go." Jack said as Charlie rode through the tunnel to conclude the movie.

"What time is it?" I asked while I stretched.

"Almost 12:30. I feel like your sister will be home soon considering it's Monday."

I seriously hate when he's right.

"Yeah." I nodded and stood up. Jack grabbed his jacket and followed me out of my room.

"Many thoughts began to run through my mind just walking him to the door. For example, there's no doubt in my mind that I actually enjoy spending time with this guy; a guy many people are actually afraid of or even hate. But he brings out a side of me I've never really seen before, and I have yet to decide whether that's a good or bad thing.

I stopped right in front of the door and stopped as my hand touched the doorknob.

What was happening?

Oh right, I'm actually sad to see him leave.

I felt cold when his hand overlapped mine and his lips were close to my ear.

"Is it bad to say I don't want to leave?" he breathed. I took his hand and turned around to meet his gaze.

"No." I responded while my fingertips touched his jawline.

"I don't want you to leave." I sighed.

The air between us was right. Jack leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. My body responded before my mind as my hands found their way into his hair to deepen the kiss. Jack held me close and even backed me up against the door to kiss me harder and deeper. His hands stayed at my hips, but our lips moved together.

Oh god, I didn't want to break from him. I wanted to stop time and just be with him. I wanted to embrace him, wanted him to hold me close, wanted us to… be together… but I can't.

When we finally broke apart, it left me panting. Jack placed a kiss on either side of my cheeks and a peck on my lips before letting me go. I regretfully opened the door and he stepped out. However before leaving her looked at me and smiled.

"Just give me a time and place Elsa. I'll be there." I laughed.

"I think you should plan the next one Frost." I said. He gave a small smile before seizing my hand to wrap his pinkie around mine. He leaned in a pressed a light kiss to my lips.

"Good night Elsa." He murmured before walking away. I don't know how, but I was able to snap out of my daze and shut the door. I leaned onto the wall and sunk down to the floor, trying to sort out the amount of emotion and confusion Jack Frost was giving me.

**_Hey guys! i just wanted to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I know it;s been awhile, but sorry…. i'm having fun during my break. Hopefully you all had a great Christmas and got what you all deserve (which would be the best things evahhhh). Just incase you guys don't know, i posted the prologue to the sequel of Beware His Frozen Heart on Christmas incase you haven't seen it yet. GO CHECK IT OUT! (only if you want to…) Hopefully i can post again, but we'll see how my creativity and time will treat me. Luv Ya'll! Happy Reading ;)_**


	13. Chapter 11- Break

"Shall we go?" Anna asked as she grabbed her coat.  
"Yeah." I replied grabbing my bag and the gifts for my parents. The two of us let our dorm and made out way to the car. We were visiting our parents or the holidays and we were staying there for a week.  
"Do you think anyone else would come?" Anna asked just as we merged into the freeway.  
"No. if anything Punzie might visit with her family, but we'll see if that happens." I gave my honest answer.  
"Hopefully, otherwise it would be a boring ass week."  
"Well you know, dad may take us to a few executive parties." I laughed as Anna gagged.  
"I think I'll pass." She laughed.  
"Hey at least you can pass. Knowing dad he's going to drag me to at least one of them." I groaned as memories of meeting a bunch of older people I really had no interest of meeting.  
"True, but you do get free food and drinks."  
"Still doesn't make up the many fake smiled, kisses and handshakes I have to give. AND I'll be the youngest one there." Anna just laughed at my misery.  
"Hoe about I come up with a good excuse and pick you up from your torture?" she offered.  
"Deal." I smiled and held out a hand so we could do your promise gesture. Once silence filled Anna flicked on my stereo. I almost forgot what CD was in there once it started playing  
"You bought the 1989 album?" she questioned.  
"Y-yeah…" I blushed. "She grew on me okay."  
"Since when?!"  
"Since… Blank Space." I partially lied since that was the first song on the album that I really liked.  
"Wow, what changed you?" she laughed before jamming to Shake It Off.  
I smiled thinking about that answer.  
Jack.

"My girls are home!" mother cheered as we both got out of the car. She ran up to us and we walked to her and hugged us both.  
"Hey, don't I get a hug?" my dad teased stepping from the doorway.  
"Of course." I didn't want to run up to him first, so Anna ran to him first. My mother looked at me and sighed.  
"Are you going to be okay sweetheart?" she asked.  
"Yeah, yeah. Nothing's bothering me mom."  
She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself.  
"We'll talk later." She said. I nodded and kissed her cheek before going up to greet my father.  
"Hello dad." I greeted and gave him a hug.  
"It hasn't been the same without my snowflake." He smiled. I'm not sure if he was talking about home or the office; if I had to guess I'd have to say the office.  
"Well, we're home for a few weeks." I said taking Anna's hand. She squeezed it; our signal to say 'I get it.' Or 'I know how you feel'.  
"Well we better make the best of it." Mother cut in and we went inside out house- sorry mansion (Father gets annoyed when we don't refer to a thing properly). We walked into the common room and sat on the couches across from each other… dad loves keeping it professional.  
"Unfortunately I have some work to do and I won't be free until the 23rd but I will have the rest of that time off until the 6th." He revealed.  
"It's fine, we don't mind relaxing for now." I answered.  
"I could really catch up on some much needed shut eye." Anna added.  
"Well, it's good to see my two beautiful girls at home again." He said before standing up. "I'll be home for dinner, so I will see you then."  
I could practically feel the disappointment seeping from Anna as we watched our dad leave. Luckily our mom always knew how to make it better.  
"Well, you two can rest or help me bake cookies." She clapped standing up.  
"Triple chocolate chip?" my sister and I beamed in unison. All it took was my mother's smile to answer our question and follow her to the kitchen.

"I will never forget these cookies." Anna moaned as she devoured her fifth freshly baked cookie. "It's like heaven and childhood in my mouth."  
"Okay there sister." I laughed as I bit my second. I know Anna wanted to add another description to that sentence, but I know mother would start talking about the use of protection.  
"I know how to make my girls happy." Mother smiled.  
"Thanks mom." Anna kissed her cheek. Mom smiled.  
"You girls should get some rest. I know it was a long drive, and knowing your father we're going out and he won't be sparing any expense."  
"Meaning one of us is DD." I sighed knowing it would most likely be me.  
"Not necessarily." Mother laughed.  
"Wait, what's DD?" Anna asked.  
"Designated Driver." I answered. "The person who stays sober so they can drive the drunk people home."  
"I don't think we'll be needing a DD Elsa." Mother said. "But get some rest; you both look extremely tired." Just as I was about to protest, I yawned. My mother glared at me saying 'What did I say?'  
"You're right." Anna yawned. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." We said goodnight as she left the kitchen. I finished off the rest of my milk.  
"I should get some sleep too." I announced standing from the counter stool.  
"Alright, before you go do you mind telling me who's making you so happy." She called out. I froze in my spot wondering if she was referring to what I think she was referring to.  
"I don't know what you mean mom." I said.  
"I'm talking about someone who has changed you. I am your mother Elsa; I know when something has changed my little girl." She explained shifting her position. "Now tell me everything."  
Well that was fast.  
"Please don't tell dad." I begged. She arched her eyebrow showing her was now more interested in this conversation.  
"What have you done Elsa?"  
"Nothing, nothing. I haven't done anything I promise." I stopped her vulgar thoughts. "Except… met someone."  
My mother was not surprised. She sipped her tea, signaling for me to continue.  
"I don't think you know him, but his name is Jack. Jack Frost. He's in my Human Emotion Psychology class." I explained.  
"How long has this been going on?"  
"Well, we met at the beginning of the semester. Actually seeing each other, maybe six and a half weeks or so."  
"I hope you'll be smart about this." She said. There it is.  
"Mom, I don't need this right now." I sighed. "I know when dad finds out, he's going to lecture me about how it's not part of his plan and I'm idiotic for dating a boy like him. He may even scold me for being 'rebellious against him.'"  
"I never said stop seeing him sweetie. I just said to be smart about the relationship."  
"I don't follow."  
"I mean no pregnancies until marriage." He comment made me spit out my milk.  
"Mom!" I choked.  
"I raised you well, but I'm not sure he's as smart as you are."  
"Can we stop this conversation please?"  
"Now, I want you to know that there are places you can go to get birth control if you want an even closer experience." She stated nonchalantly.  
"Oh my goodness." I put my head on the counter.  
"But to prevent disease I would suggest the proper latex."  
"And I'm done here." I said standing up.  
"I'm only teasing Elsa." My mother laughed. "Sit down."  
Even though I really didn't want to, I did. I don't think I can ever look at her the same way again.  
"Tell me more about this boy." She encouraged. It did shock me that she can be so calm and okay with this.  
"Well… if dad were to see him, he would want to strangle him."

After my mother and I talked for about another hour, my father came home and told us to get ready for dinner. We would be going to some disgustingly fancy place according to my mother; basically she said to throw on a dress and do my hair.  
I was thankful that she didn't tell dad immediately after he walked in, and she was also the one to signal me to stop talking about Jack when he walked into the kitchen. Maybe she'll tell him about Jack later, but at least I won't be right beside him when he explodes.  
"Wakey, wakey." I knocked on my sister's door. She was starfished on her bed with drool on her pillow. As usual she didn't wake up.  
"Wake up sister!" I yelled when I hit her with a pillow. Out of nowhere she grabbed another pillow and slammed it into me. The next thing I knew we were having an impromptu pillow fight. I would have won too… if she wasn't so freakishly strong.  
"I was having a good dream." Anna groaned as she helped me up.  
"Well you may want time to get ready. Dad's taking up someplace fancy for dinner."  
"Meaning I have to wear a dress and put make- up on my face?"  
"Yep." I popped the 'p' "And knowing him it probably won't just be us. Someone important will also be there."  
Anna sighed and cracked her joints.  
"Well, we should get dressed." She said getting off the bed. I got up to lightly flick her before leaving. When I entered my room for the first time in months, the first thing that hit me was the cold air.  
My bed was neat, not a single dust particle lay on my dresser, my pictures of my family were still straight on my nightstand and shelf, and my computer desk still had business papers on it in perfect order. Clearly the only person who came in here was the house keeper.  
Before I sifted through my closet to find my outfit, I flopped on my cool, crisp and clean bed sheets. It felt so nice and familiar; I could feel the drowsiness start to dawn… until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.  
_Help me._ It was Jack.  
_What's going on? _I asked actually concerned.  
_Nothing. I'm just bored out of my mind._  
_Jerk I was actually concerned for a minute there._  
_ Well sorry if I miss you. _Whoa, wasn't expecting that. Instead of texting back I called him.  
"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you too." I said as soon as he answered.  
"What's your reasoning?" he asked.  
"My parents… need I say more?"  
"Truesay."  
"What's your excuse?"  
"It's boring here. As much as I love my younger sister I don't want to hear any more gushing on how T-Swift is better with Ginger Jesus." I laughed once I realized who his sister was referring to.  
"Tell her that Ginger Jesus was with Ellie Goulding and Swift would most likely drop him in 6 months…. They're better off as best friends." There was silence on the other end, I even had to check if he didn't hang up on me.  
"Not you too." He groaned.  
"I know this because of my sister okay."  
"Sure, and I'm sure you check E! News everyday like how my mom does."  
"I could care less about that stuff. I only care about the bands I like."  
"So if Matt Healy were to get engaged what would you do?"  
"Be sad that I can no longer marry him."  
"Wow, such a calm fangirl."  
"That's how I roll." I laughed. We talked for a few more minutes about our plans for the break. Naturally Jack would tease me whenever I mentioned executive dinners or something. Before I could fully ask him what he had planned, there was a knock on my door.  
"Elsa, can you help me do my hair." My sister asked, walking into my room.  
"Oop, you have to tend to your people." Jack teased.  
"I'll talk to you later." I rolled my eyes before hanging up. My sister shut the door.  
"Jack?"  
"Yeah." I nodded getting up.  
"Well what were you two talking about for 45 minutes?" she cooed.  
45 minutes? We certainly weren't talking for that long.  
"Just, stuff." I shrugged walking to my mirror.  
"I'm sure you were." She snickered letting her hair down so I could pin it. After I finished her hair, Anna helped me pick which dress I was going to wear. We settled on a classy blue, v- neck dress, 3 quarter length sleeve with a skirt that reached my knees.  
"Hair?"  
"Just leave it wavy. I'll just do my make-up really nicely." I said. We walked over to my mirror to do our make-up.  
"Sorry, but if I'm having my hair up you should do something with yours." Anna pointed out. "It's only hair."  
"You do it since I did yours." I offered. Anna nodded excitedly and got started. While I applied my eye shadow, my mother walked in.  
"Try barrel down." She instructed Anna who was curling my hair.  
"I've been mixing it up mom." She said curling one more strand of hair. "Then I'm going to braid it and pin it back."  
"Like Daenerys Targaryen?" I guessed.  
"Yep. You are going to be Khaleesi soon." She mumbled the last part as she finished y hair.  
"Oh, there are some executives downstairs. They'll be joining us for dinner." Mother informed.  
"Aren't we eating out to some fancy place?"  
"Well, your father has started to invite his partners over for a drink. He finds it more hospitable." She answered.  
"So there are a bunch of old guys downstairs drinking whiskey?" Anna concluded.  
"Just one, as well as his wife and son. I've never met him but he seems to be around your age." She added. "I will be downstairs. I just wanted to let you two know."  
"Thanks mom." I nodded before she left my room.  
"Called it." Anna cut in.  
"Called what?"  
"I called that dad would make us go to executive dinners and parties."  
"Actually I was the one who called that." I smirked, grabbing a wristlet. Anna groaned.  
"Please tell me our whole week won't be like this."  
"Well if it is, remember you're the one who pointed out the free food and free booze." I cooed as we walked out of my room.

"Elsa dear." My father called as soon as I stepped into the foyer. I walked to the living room where my father was having a drink with two men I did now know, and-  
"Julian?"  
"Elsa?" he stood and walked over to give me a hug.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"My dad…" he answered trailing off.  
"Makes sense. I just didn't know our parents are business partners."  
"Julian!" Anna cheered as she ran up to hug him.  
"You know each other then." My father stated.  
"We all go to DDU and we met through friends." Anna explained.  
"Then I assume you've met my boy's girlfriend." Julian's father spoke; he glanced at my father who showed no reaction.  
"Y-yeah…" I nodded. The man stood and held out his hand. His dark hair and dazzling blue eyes look all too familiar. The main difference was his scruff and partially aged face.  
"Aaron Elrondey." He introduced. I took his hand.  
"Elsa Arendelle." I smiled.  
"Anna Arendelle." My sister also introduced herself.  
"Shall we head out?" My father suggested. "Stoick said he would meet us there." We all agreed and made our way out of the house… to the limo. Of course you had to get a limo dad, you couldn't just drive your friggen Porsche could you?  
We all filed in. I sat between my sister and Julian while my mom sat in front of me conversing with another woman. My dad and Aaron somehow merged into that conversation.  
"Does this mean we're spending the break together?" Julian asked.  
"Probably." I replied.  
"Damn it!" he groaned.  
"Why? Don't want to hang out with the two of us?" I teased.  
"No it's not that. I just miss Q." he answered.  
"Aw! Jul." Anna cooed. "Don't worry, we both miss our guys." I elbowed my sister.  
"'Our guys?'"  
"Just her. I don't have a boyfriend." I quickly recovered. Although it was technically true, it did hurt to admit it.

"So Q's in New York?" Anna asked as we walked out of the limo.  
"Not exactly. She went up to Toronto to visit her family, but we're going to try to meet up in a few days."  
"Q's Canadian?" I asked.  
"Yeah. She only came down here for the scholarships that were offered to her." He admitted.  
"Then how were you together for three years?" Anna questioned.  
"Do you really want me to get into that long story?" he snorted. I looked around and gestured to our parents conversing.  
"Please do, I don't want to get into their conversation." I pleaded. They both nodded in agreement as we walked into the restaurant.  
In the front was a large man with fire red hair and a beard was waiting for us.  
"I was wondering where you were." He laughed coming closer to us with open arms.  
"Stoick! It's been too long my friend." Father greeted as the two shook hands and clapped each other on the back.  
"Haddock! Where have you been all this time?" Aaron greeted.  
Haddock? As in-?  
"Elsa?" that familiar voice spoke from behind me. Sure enough, there was my best friend in a three piece suit.  
"Hiccup!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I told you I was going to say with my parents this break. Why are you here?"  
"Astrid's spending time with her family and I'm just chilling with my dad this break since my mom's overseas."  
"You could have told me you were coming Hic." Julian cut in.  
"I didn't know I was staying in New York." Hiccup replied.  
"Sorry to cut your conversation youngsters, but we have to be seated now." Aaron cut in.  
None of us argued since we were all pretty hungry. We followed the hostess towards the big table, making sure the four of us 'youngsters' claimed the end of the table. As I guessed, I was forced to sit close to my dad so we could talk if her needed me to.  
"Jul, you still never told us how you met Q." Anna remembered. Almost immediately Hiccup started laughing beside me.  
"It's not that funny!" Julian defended.  
"Yeah it is. Your first encounter and how you asked her out was also pretty damn hilarious."  
"Okay from the beginning boys." I encouraged.  
"Q's parents are originally from Vancouver, but … Q's dad passed away when she was 11, that's the first thing you should know." Julian started. "But before he died, he taught her how to fence. Well since then she just kept pursing it, and when she was 14 she moved to Chicago to live with her aunt because she was scouted for a for a fencing scholarship. Her mom moved to Toronto to start fresh and she eventually got remarried. Meanwhile, Q stayed with her Aunt and ended up getting another scholarship to DDU."  
"So she got scholarships to the best schools because she was good at sports." I concluded. "Still doesn't explain how you two met."  
"I was getting to that. I'm close to Astrid, and she met Q through some martial arts classes. One day when Hiccup and I was hanging out… talking about stuff-"  
"How you can shove 23 chicken nuggets in your mouth." Hiccup laughed.  
"25 Haddock." Jul corrected. "Anyway… I was trying to prove a point that I could do it. When I was on the last nugget… both of the girls walked in to find me with two dozen nuggets shoved in my mouth."  
"Anna choked on her water while I covered my mouth before the laughs exploded out.  
"Hey, laugh all you want. Just know that her reaction made me want to marry her."  
"What? How did she react to that?" Anna asked.  
"She cheered me on before I shoved the last one in my mouth." He said with a smile.  
"Yep, that's Q." Anna snorted.  
"She's actually in Toronto right now, so we might meet up later in the break." Julian said.  
"Well that's sweet of you. I wish I could meet up with Kristoff." Anna sighed.  
"Why don't you?" Hiccup asked.  
"Because my parents won't let me, and the drive is really far." She answered.  
"Just invite him." I suggested. "You know he would do it."  
"Really?"  
"After Christmas. You should at least be able to see your boyfriend during the holiday." I reasoned without really realizing what I was saying.  
"Maybe I will invite him." She nodded. The three of them continued their conversation, leaving me to think about what I just said. It had only been a few weeks, maybe two months at most. Even though I know Jack isn't my boyfriend, it still hurt to think otherwise.  
********** Jack's P.O.V *********  
"We're here!" my mom called into the halls of my aunt's house. I carried the bags inside while my sister just ran right in.  
"Hi Aunt Helen!" Emma greeted before giving her a hug.  
"It's so good to see you!" she smiled. She turned to me and I immediately saw some emotion fade away.  
"Hey Aunt Helen." I attempted to greet. She pulled me into her arms.  
"It's good to see you too Jack." She murmured in my ear. It's really no surprise that my family is still adjusting to my appearance, but I have my reasons.  
"It's nice to see you too." I replied.  
"Where's Quinn?" Emma asked.  
"She should be upstairs. I think she's talking to her boyfriend."  
"She's still with that loser?" I snorted.  
"Laugh all you want Jack, but Julian is a very sweet boy." She teased. "Quinn! They're here!"  
Almost immediately we heard someone start running from the second floor. Quinn came running down the stairs and tackled my sister and I into a hug. Aunt Helen just laughed and went to find my mom.  
"Finally! It's been forever." She huffed.  
"We go to the same school." I snickered. "And go to the house on the weekends."  
"I know, but it gets lonely here." She reasoned. "I mean all that's happening is planning Christmas and my sister's baptism."  
"So you haven't left the house at all?" Emma asked.  
"No. And I've been lonely for three days."  
"Well let's do something then!" I suggested. "Let's get out of the house."  
"But you just got here- never mind. Let's go." Q agreed. I know she only agreed because of my expression. Maybe it was because Q is basically my sister, but she can read me like a book if she really tried to.  
"Do you mind f I stay back?" Emma asked. "I just want to sleep."  
"Yeah okay. Do you want anything?" Q asked.  
"Poutine." She smiled.  
"Okay, we won't be long." Q assured her as she grabbed her keys. We let everyone know we were going out before climbing into Q's car.  
"So," she said as she started the car. "Why did we have to leave?"  
"Because I'm not down to stay in a house where people are going to judge me." I grumbled.  
"They're not going to judge you."  
"Fine, then they feel ashamed by me." I corrected. "And don't you try to defend it; I saw you're mom's judgemental eyes when I walked through the door."  
"It's just my mom. She's always judgemental."  
"And so is everyone else."  
"Not Elsa." She blurted. I knew she would bring her up somehow.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Because she wouldn't be dating you." She reasoned. "I don't think Elsa cares if she's seen with yo-"  
"Remind me never to tell you anything ever again." I bluntly cut in.  
"Hear me out Jackass." She snarled. "If she really was that kind of person, then she wouldn't make the effort to see you so often. She would be hanging out with our friends instead of ordering pizza and watching movies alone with you." I shook my head.  
"I can still feel her doubts about me." I mumbled.  
"Did you tell her?"  
"Tell her what?"  
"Don't be dumb. Did you tell her everything?" Like your whole story or how you came to be." Why was she asking such a dumb question?  
"No, of course I didn't tell her." I fumed. "Why would I?"  
"Because once everything is out in the open, then she'll make the decision on whether or not she wants to be with you."  
I seriously hate when Cupid here is right.  
"Have I told you how much I hate you?" I asked.  
"Frequently." She smiled as she drove out of the street.

**_Hey guys! I'm SSOOOOOOO SORRY! i know it's been a while, but it's exam time and i've been like crazy busy. seriously, i think i have enough of white hair that i can dye and make a pin of... it sucks i know. Hopefully i do well during my exams since the start wednesday... I cry because i don;t feel ready. *sigh* a least Clash of Eras chapter one is already written so i can just give it to you on wednesday, right on schedule. I made this chapter as long as i could because it's been so long. this is actually the longest chapter. I hope i can post again soon! Luv you all! Happy REading ;)_**


	14. Chapter 12- A Thousand Stars

_ "Pete!" his voice called out as we walked back into the house. Some guy with really dark hair and pale skin came towards us._  
_ "Andy!" he greeted, but then locked eyes with me._  
_ "Who's this?"_  
_ "Meet the prettiest girl I've ever seen." He said looking to me to give my name._  
_ "Lisa." I lied._  
_ "Pretty name for such a pretty girl." Pete winked._  
_ "Thanks." I smiled. "Actually I should find my friends. I need to know how I'm getting home."_  
_ "What's the rush? It's barely midnight." Andy pointed out. "Why don't you hang out with us and have a few drinks?"_  
_ "I don't want to impose; or keep you from your friends."_  
_ "It's just the two of us Lisa."_  
_ "Oh, well okay." I nodded. "I need a drink."_  
_ "Let's all get one." Pete suggested leading me to the kitchen. I started making a vodka cranberry as soon as I saw the bottle of clear fluid._  
_ "Wait, let's do some shots!" Andy suggested._  
_ "With what?" _  
_ "Pornstars! I just found a whole pitcher full." Pete exclaimed. I blushed at the name._  
_ "Pornstars?"_  
_ "Vulgar name, but they taste delicious. Almost like Sour Puss, just not as sour."_  
_ "Sour Puss?" I questioned. The two guys looked at me like I had two heads._  
_ "Bring on the Sour Pussies!" Pete shouted. "You're trying these two drinks. They're the best for parties." As I sipped my cranberry, the two guys obtained a pitcher of purplish fluid and two bottles filled with some vibrant green liquid from the fridge._  
_ "Get three shot glasses from the sink." Andy called to Pete as we tried to find an empty space to do shots._  
_ "We should do them outside, there's no room in here." I suggested._  
_ "Aren't there picnic tables or something?" Pete pointed out._  
_ "Yeah let's go."_  
_ I opened the door to the backyard again so we could drink the rest of the night away._

"It's too soon for my girls to leave." Mother said as she hugged us outside.  
"We would love to stay, but we have classes." Anna answered.  
"Still, I wish you two didn't grow up so fast."  
"I know mom. We didn't want to grow up either." I said the truth. She gave us one final squeeze before letting us go.  
"Take care you two." She smiled.  
"We will, and tell dad we say goodbye." I said. He had an emergency conference call to tend to… in California. He said goodbye to us, but it still got me mad that he didn't even think about taking mom with him.  
"Take these." Mother said handing us a cookie tin. "And try not to finish them before you get back on campus."  
"Tough when you have this one as your passenger." I smirked gesturing to Anna.  
"I'll save you two." She laughed.  
"Of the smallest ones." I rolled my eyes. Mother laughed at our bantering and gave us both a kiss on the cheek.  
"Love you Mom." We both said to her before turning away. Mother grabbed my wrist to tell me something.  
"Remember what I said. Be happy."  
I nodded and made my way to the car.  
"Ready to go back to Chicago?" Anna asked as she buckled in.  
"Ready, but I'm not excited."  
"Not excited to see Jack?"  
"Except for that." I blurted before I could stop myself and pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm actually looking forward to classes again." I admitted as I walked out of the bus with Hiccup.  
"Are you crazy? Or did Anna slip something in your coffee this morning?"  
"Actually, I get to get away from my father and his obsession with his company." I said. "He barely saw us this break, and left my mom while he went to California for a conference."  
"Okay, what's up with him? My dad's not even that obsessed with his own company."  
"I don't know. And I really wish I could say I don't care, but-"  
"He's dragging you with him."  
"Yeah." I sighed. Hiccup grabbed the sleeve of my jacket to stop us from walking.  
"Elsa, you should know… Never mind." Hiccup stopped himself.  
"No, say it Hiccup."  
He sighed.  
"Okay, but don't take this too hard, and remember that it's not happening."  
"Okay…What's not happening?"  
"When we were at dinner I overheard our parents talking. They were having a normal conversation until-"  
"Until…?"  
"Your dad tried to arrange a marriage between you and me or you and Julian."  
My breath just hitched in my throat out of pure shock. I wasn't surprised that he would try to arrange something for me, I was more surprised that it would be so goddamn soon.  
"That bastard." I grumbled.  
"I'm sorry Elsa."  
"Why now?... And why isn't it happening?"  
"What?"  
"How come the arrangement isn't happening?"  
"My dad and Julian's dad shut him down. They know about Astrid and Q, and they have known about them for a few years. My dad even has a real bond with Astrid considering they like more masculine things; Same with Julian's dad and Q."  
"Wow, if only I had a dad like that." I sighed.  
I don't think dad would approve of Jack like that at all. I can only imagine him strangling Jack if he saw me with him… or maybe the other way around.  
"He really should change his mind set. Yeah you're the heir of one of the biggest companies in the world, but you have a life."  
"Trust me Hiccup, I know, Anna knows, my mother knows, every single person in America knows, but you really think that will change his mind?"  
"… True." It was useless to fight or talk about it now since the conversation would lead to nowhere.  
"Look, let's drop it." I sighed. "I'll see you later."  
I ran into the building before Hiccup could protest or say anything. Whenever I talk about that subject, things always go bad. Last time I had that conversation with one of my friends, I went to a party…

**_Journal Entry #12_**  
_My dreams are getting worse. I don't get it; I thought with this new start in University, new friends and all, I'd expect my life to start to turn around. However it's been the exact opposite. My dreams at night have gotten extremely vivid and last so much longer. It's almost as if I will never be able to move on from my past even though that's all I strive to do._  
_ So please tell me Professor, tell me how I can move on from my dark past so I can get on with the life that I really want. Even though you aren't allowed to answer these types of questions, I'm pleading that you do._

I didn't even realize I was crying until some of my tears began to fall into my notebook. As if on cue, my phone started to ring. I flipped it over to see his face on the screen.  
"Crap." I hissed as I furiously wiped away my tears and tried to calm my voice.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hey Elsa." Jack greeted.  
"What's up?" my shaky voice replied.  
"Noth- wait are you crying?"  
"It's nothing. I was just getting really emotional."  
"Are you okay? What happened?"  
"Is Badass Jack worrying about me?"  
"That's a good one."  
"Well before it was Badass Jackass, so…"  
"That was your name for me?"  
"Yes it was, but I think you've gone soft." I smirked. In the phone I was able to hear lots of background noise, almost as if he was…  
"Are you driving right now?"  
"Yeah, I'm coming to see you."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because of your emotional state and I want to see you."  
"Jack I'm fine." I groaned.  
"Too late, I'm pulling into your parking lot now." He laughed.  
"Jack!"  
"Elsa." He mocked. "Get dressed, I'm taking you out."  
"It's 9PM on a Thursday night."  
"Exactly. I'm on the elevator now. If you're not ready by the time I get there then I'm dragging you out, even if you're in your fluffy snowflake pyjamas."  
I was actually wearing those pyjamas at that exact moment.  
"Fine, you're really annoying you know."  
"I know." He hung up. I put my phone down and quickly stripped off my comfy cloths to wear leggings and a baggy sweater… still comfortable, but not as embarrassing to be seen in.  
Just as I grabbed my phone from my desk, there was a knock on the door.  
"Who's that?!" Anna asked from the kitchen.  
"I'll be back in a while." I said walking to the door.  
"You know it's cool if you don't come back tonight." She winked. I tensed up realizing what I just heard and tried to calm myself before I opened the door.  
"Ready to go?" Jack smirked.  
"If it's somewhere without any extreme weather then yes I am."  
"Good." He said taking my wrist. "Let's go."

"Is there a reason you blindfolded me at 9PM on a Thursday right before I got in your car?" I asked.  
"Yes."  
"Are you taking me some place to murder me?"  
"If I were, then you'll find out when I pull over." He smirked.  
"Right."  
"And besides, why would I want to murder a girl I actually like hanging out with?"  
"Debt, she knows something she wouldn't, revenge-"  
"None apply here."  
"Or you could be a psychopath and planned the whole thing."  
"Oh totally, I killed a guy last week, and then his girlfriend because she saw me do it." He teased.  
"Mighty unwise of you to take me to the same spot."  
"Who said I was taking you there?" he said as I felt his car slow down and halt to a stop.  
"We're here already?"  
"We're not that far from the city." He said getting out of the car. He ran to my side so he could open the door and guide me out.  
"Can I take off the blindfold?"  
"Nope, just take my hand and I'll guide you." He said as he began leading me forward. Under my shoes I could feel the surface of gravel and the air around us was fresher than normal.  
"Are we in a forest?" I asked.  
"Just wait." We walked for a bit longer, then I was no longer stepping on gravel.  
"Okay." He sighed untying the blindfold. "Here we are."  
As the cloth fell from my eyes, I was standing on a rock overlooking a sky full of stars and a lake with trees all around. The water acted like a mirror, creating an infinite sky.  
"Where are we?" I gasped and the beautiful sight.  
"Jackson Park." He replied as he brought us to sit down.  
"Of course you'd pick this park of all parks."  
"Actually, I spend a lot of time here; especially at night."  
"Why?"  
"Because the park's closed and there's nobody here."  
Oh dear god, I'm breaking the rules… again.  
"How'd you even get in here without getting caught?" I questioned.  
"Same way we went to the Bean, connections." He chuckled as he sat down on a rock by the edge of the water. I took the seat beside him and leaned on his side.  
"The only thing missing is-" I started, but stopped as he pulled out a small speaker from his pocket. He began to play one of the albums we enjoyed talking about; Ed Sheeran.  
'_When your legs don't work like they used to before…'_  
"You thought of everything, haven't you?"  
"Well, kind of." He said leaning his head onto mine. We remained silent, but with one hand in the other for a long time. It was nice, comfortable, beautiful even; I felt really good to be with him like this. When the song ended, that's when Jack spoke up.  
"So are you going to tell me, or do I have to ask?"  
"Ask me what?"  
"Why you were crying on the phone."  
"I wasn't crying." I lied.  
"Elsa, your eyes are still red and puffy. Plus you suck at lying." I looked down to hide my face, but Jack squeezed my hand.  
"You still don't trust me." He sighed.  
"Jack-"  
"It's okay. With what I'm labeled with I'm not surprised."  
"I was going to say I wouldn't have come with you if I didn't trust you."  
"Actually you came with me so you wouldn't make a scene in front of Anna… And I want to be here with you. Jack squeezed my hand and stood up.  
"I just wanted to ask you something, and I want you to be as honest as possible." He said facing me.  
"Okay… should I be concerned?"  
"Maybe." He pursed his lips.  
My blood immediately ran cold and butterflies in my stomach went into a frenzy. Either he was playing a sick joke to hesitate to create suspense, or this question was really serious. Jack took a breath before asking.  
"What are we doing?"  
That wasn't expected.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Why are we doing this?"  
"We're hanging out… because we've gotten relatively closer."  
"But why are you here with me? Don't you know who I am?"  
"You're Jack Frost-"  
"The guy who killed someone." That's when it hit me as to what he was really asking.  
"You think I see you how other people see you." I waited for his answer, but his silence confirmed it.  
"Why don't you?" he questioned. "I don't scare you for some odd reason, no matter what people say about me I still see you trying to find ways to be with me, even skipping things with your own friends. So my question to you is why?"  
I think it was my confusion and offense that made me give such an angry response; angry but truthful.  
"Do you not want me to be with you?" I countered.  
"Answer the question." He snapped.  
"Fine. Did it ever occur to you that I may actually want to be with you? That I actually care about you? Does it occur to you that maybe I don't give a shit about what people say because the past is in the past? Why can't you see that I actually like you, genuinely love the way you are!"  
"Love?"  
My stomach dropped down to the ground. Did I really just say that?  
"I don't mean…" I trailed because deep inside I knew that was a lie and I've been lying for a long time.  
Jack said nothing; instead he took my hand and pulled me to my feet. He led me to the edge of the water. In this beautiful moment he held me close, but did not say a word.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. He raised his hand to meet my cheek and brush some hair away.  
"Nothing." He murmured. "Say it again."  
"Say what again?"  
"You already know the answer to that." He looked deep into my eyes. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and my blood pressure slowly begin to rise, but the words he was looking for rose up my throat and escaped from my lips.  
"I love you." I said with utmost sincerity.  
Jack leaned in and closed the gap between our lips. Even though he didn't say it back, I could feel his response in the kiss and that was okay. Like Ed Sheeran said  
'_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your hand on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud._  
_Darling we found love right where we are…'_

_**Well... That's a record for not posting. Sorry guys, it won't happen again. I had a tiny rough patch, and it's all good now so i can post much sooner. And it took me really long to figure out how to write this part... so yeah. Tell me what you think of this chapter... because i have OTS planned for the next chapter. Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)**_


	15. Chapter 13- Drunken Truth

"Elsa! You should seriously come out tonight." Anna encouraged and she got ready for Flynn's birthday party.  
"I don't know Anna." I mumbled. "I won't know many people there."  
"Sure you will. You'll know our whole group; Q, Julian, Punzie, Astrid, Hiccup, Merida and Kristoff."  
"Plus everyone at the house." I pointed out.  
"Screw them. You'll just be hanging out with us."  
"Maybe, I don't feel well though."  
"You're fine, stop making excuses. And if you're on your period then I can give you tamps." Anna smirked. "Now get your cute butt into your room and change into jeans… unless you want to wear those fluffy snowflake pyjamas."  
"Okay fine!" I sighed rushing out of her room. I switched out of my comfy cloths again, and pulled on some skinny jeans and a sweater. I walked back into Anna's room where she was now applying make-up. She took one look at me and grimaced.  
"You're going to get hot in that."  
"It's winter."  
"And we're going to a house party full of people. You'll suffocate in the first 10 minutes." Anna pointed out. Anna went to her closet and picked out some cloths; a dark blue lace top and a plain black half sleeve cardigan.  
"Wear these with leggings or black skinnies… and my black boots." She handed me the cloths.  
"Seriously now?"  
"Yes! You're going to look good, and it's conservative enough for your taste." She sassed. "Then come back so I can do your hair and make-up." I knew this was wrong, even the little voice in my head told me not to, but something made me walk back and change my cloths. When I looked in the mirror I was shocked. Anna was right; the outfit showed off my curves nicely, but didn't show nearly as much skin as I thought it would. I almost didn't look like the person I became five years ago, rather the person I was when I was 16;strong and confident.  
"There you go." Anna smiled when I walked into her room. "You can keep those if you want to, they look better on you anyway."  
"Thanks." I smiled as I sat down. "What did you have in mind for my head?" she didn't reply. Instead she just stood up and got to work.

As Kristoff drove closer to the house, I began to feel nervous.  
"I should have just stayed home." I sighed looking out the window; this scene was familiar, all too familiar.  
"No I shouldn't have." Anna practically snapped. "This is one of your friend's birthdays; you have to come out." Even though everything she said was true, it still didn't; clear the queasy feeling in my stomach.  
"We'll look after you Elsa." Kristoff assured me.  
"Thanks, but I don't want to spoil your fun."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm DD tonight, you're going to have fun tonight." he said. "We'll be with you at all times… except when Jack's there."  
I glared at Anna.  
"Sorry. Everyone pretty much knows anyway." She laughed.  
I sighed and leaned back into the seat. At least now that everyone knows we won't have to keep it a secret. However, that doesn't mean the night is going to go as planned.

"Elsa you made it!" Punzie said as she hugged me.  
"Wouldn't miss it." I smiled as I lied. Flynn came up to me and I hugged the birthday boy.  
"Happy Birthday!" I greeted.  
"Thanks. It has been a while since you've hung out with us." He regarded.  
"I know, and I'm sorry. Hopefully that'll change soon."  
"Well you're with your man, so we don't blame you." Punzie said with a little nervousness in her voice.  
"We're not… never mind." I stopped myself because I actually don't know what we are. I did confess my love to him, but we never really discussed what we were yet.  
"Well, I have to greet other people. Just have fun okay." Flynn said to me.  
"Sure, I'll see you two around." I nodded as they walked away.  
"Elsa! Come here!" my sister exclaimed as she grabbed my shoulder. She dragged me to the already crowded kitchen where Kristoff was pouring shots on the counter while Hiccup was fixing drinks.  
"Do a shot with us Elsa!" Astrid demanded.  
"I don't know guys." I shied away.  
"Here." Hiccup said as he handed me a brownish drink.  
"What is it?"  
"Long Island Iced Tea. Be careful, there's a lot in there." He warned.  
"But make that your chaser." Astrid cut in. "Do at least one shot with us Elsa." To get her off my back I gave in.  
"Of what?" I asked.  
"J.D." Kristoff said as he held a huge bottle of whiskey up in his hand. Everyone grabbed a full shot glass off the counter, except Kristoff who took a shot glass of coke.  
"To friends." Anna cheered.  
"To friends." We all joined in and clanged glasses. I took the shot and nearly spit it out. Not only was the taste horrible, it felt like I was drinking acid that was now eating at my insides. I quickly sipped the drink Hiccup gave me and instantly the sweet favpur caressed my tongue.  
"Elsa what did I say?" Hiccup laughed.  
"What?"  
"I said be careful and you chug the whole thing." He gestured to my now empty cup.  
"It tasted good." I shrugged.  
"Do you want another?" Astrid offered as she was mixing more drinks.  
"Yes please." What am I doing? I shouldn't have another one.  
"Here you go." She said handing me another drink.  
"Thanks." I took a cautious sip when I saw a familiar head of brown hair walk into the kitchen.  
"Whoa, Elsa's here?" Q teased.  
"And she's drinking." Julian pointed out. I stuck my tongue out and came up to hug the two of them.  
"You're late, we just did a shot." Anna said.  
"Do another. Astrid, get me a Somersby." Q ordered.  
"Me too." Julian added.  
"What's a Somersby?" I asked.  
"Not as strong as the drink you have in your hand." Julian said. "Who made that?"  
"Don't worry." Astrid cheered. "Don't worry, I laid off the tequila."  
"Tequila? What's in here?"  
"I have no clue, I just know that there's a lot in that little cup." Julian shrugged. I knew I shouldn't have, but I just kept drinking the new drink.

"Another drink!" I cheered right after I downed my fifth. When someone gave me another, I felt it being taken away from me.  
"I think you've had enough." I heard Kristoff's voice say.  
"I can go all night." I smirked and took the cup and walked away before he could say anything. I know I shouldn't drink anymore considering my balance was almost gone, but I couldn't stop.  
I walked around the crowded house with no destination in particular. People were grinding to the music, some were making out, and others were trying to find places to throw up. The scene was so familiar, little images began flashing in my mind.  
_'Let's dance." The voice said._  
_ 'Look, she likes it."_  
_ 'No! Stop!'_  
_ 'Knock her out!'_  
"Elsa?" someone snapped me back to reality. I looked up to see Julian,  
"Hey Jul." I smiled as a wave of drunkness came to me. He said something I couldn't make out, but then grabbed my wrist to lead me somewhere. I pulled my arm away, afraid of what he might do.  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Julian assured me. He gesture to the corner he was taking me where two people were already taking; Q and…  
"Jack." I questioned as I wobbled toward him.  
"Elsa?" he caught me as I literally fell into his arms.  
"Hiya!" I greeted and laughed because my voice sounded funny.  
"Oh god she's smashed." Q sighed.  
"I'm not smashed… I'm just hammered. There's a difference." I pouted.  
"I should get her out of here." Jack said.  
"Have you been drinking though?" Julian asked.  
"Split a beer with Q, that's it." He revealed as he held onto me.  
"Do you have a key?" Jack asked me.  
"You're funny." I laughed at nothing.  
"Just take her to your place Jack." Q suggested.  
"Are we having a sleep over!?" I exclaimed.  
"Just you and Jack honey." Q smiled as she took me by the waist to help me walk. Both of them helped me into Jack's car and even buckled me in.  
"Text me if you need anything." Q said before Jack got into his car.  
"Thanks, I'll keep her safe." Jack assured. "Make sure to tell Anna that I have her sister."  
"She's just as smashed as Elsa. I'll just tell Kristoff." Q nodded. "Just go, I've got it." She watched as the two of us drove out of the street and away from the house.

"I dropped my shoe." I laughed as I fumbled into Jack's dorm.  
"No, you knocked over Hiccup's lamp." Jack sighed as he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into his bedroom. Just as he was setting me down, I felt and odd feeling in my stomach, as if I should get away.  
"No." I groaned as I tried to get away from him.  
"Elsa, you need to stay here."  
"No I don't. I don't want to be here." I started to cry. Suddenly images of the guys flashed in my eyes and replaced Jack.  
"I know it's not the best place, but it's better than the party." Fear began to come to me as those exact words repeated in my head.  
"No! That's what they said last time." I began to sob. Jack didn't come toward me, but he bent down to show me his confused expression.  
"Who said that last time?" he asked trying to move my hands from my face.  
"They did." I choked.  
"Who are they?" he asked once more with a little fear in his voice.  
"The guys from that night." I sobbed. I could feel the tension coming off of Jack as he waited from an explanation.  
"Can I have a glass of water?" I asked as I tried to calm myself down. Jack walked out of his room and hurried back with my request. He helped me drink it since I was still shaking. When I finished, I set the glass down and Jack looked me in the eye.  
"What happened to you Elsa?" he asked me with all seriousness. He looked me in the eyes so deep that I could feel his trust and mine entwine together.  
"Okay." I sighed. "I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it."

_ "Here's good." Pete said as he set down the pitcher on a picnic table. It was relatively close to the lake, creating a beautiful background for us to do shots._  
_ "So what's in this drink again?" I asked looking at the purple liquid in the pitcher._  
_ "Vodka, Sour Puss and some other kind of sweet liquor." Andy listed as he set his bottle down. He lined up the shot glasses and poured the contents of the bottle into them. _  
_ "We're starting with Sour Puss?" Pete snickered._  
_ "Get rid of it so we can get to the good stuff." Andy reasoned as he handed me a shot glass. The crystal green liquid sloshed around in the glass, but looked intriguing nonetheless._  
_ "Alright. Cheers to getting wasted." Pete said as we tapped our glasses together. I tipped the drink in my mouth and swallowed. The sourness slammed into me like a wall, causing me to gag and saliva to pool in my mouth._  
_ "Holy crap I wasn't expecting that." I said trying to wear off the aftermath. _  
_ "Drink this, it'll be your chaser." Andy suggested as he handed me my cup. I sipped the sweet liquid and was thankful it masked the sour._  
_ "Thank you." I sighed in relief. _  
_ "Other than the sour, it tasted good right?" Pete asked._  
_ "I don't know, the sour was pretty overpowering."_  
_ "Then let's do another." He laughed as he gave me another. I took the shot, but the same effect took place. I don't know why, but I kept taking shots with them until the whole bottle was empty._  
_ "I guess Sour Puss is okay." I hiccupped as I finished the last of my vodka cranberry._  
_ "Wanna try a Pornstar?" Pete offered._  
_ "Sure. Lay it on me." I burped. As I watched him pour the drink into my glass, the corners of my vision became darker and my balance was beginning to go whacky. I went to sit down on the table, but someone grabbed my arm._  
_ "Are you feeling okay?" Andy asked. _  
_ "Yeah. I just need to relax for a bit." I nodded._  
_ "Let me help you." He murmured as I felt his teeth start to graze my ear and lips start to trail down my neck. His hands began to wander and move up and down my arms._  
_ "No it's okay, I just need to sit for a while." I tried to shake him off._  
_ "Come on Lisa, don't you like it when I touch you like this?" he whispered as his fingers got closer to my chest. _  
_ "Stop." I said a little harsher as I tried to get away from him. Andy grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. He covered my mouth and dragged me to a nearby shed with Pete's trying to hold my arms together._  
_ "No! Please!" I cried once they shut the door._  
_ "I know it's not the best place, but it's better than the party." Andy said as he started sucking on my neck._  
_ "Don't! Stop!" I cried as they ran their hands all over me._  
_ "I thought she was supposed to be knocked out by now." One of them said._  
_ "She was! What a liar, he said this stuff lasts for hours not minutes." The one holding me from behind hissed._  
_ "Somebody help me! Please!" I screamed trying to thrash out of their hold._  
_ They held my hands behind me. One was right in front of my face, so when he leaned in I sunk my teeth into the first bit of flesh they could reach and tore it off. He yelped out in pain and backed off. I then launched my head back, hitting something hard and hearing a sickening crunch. They released me for a moment, so I tried to run for it. Then a fist dug its way in my solar plexus, knocking the wind out of my lungs. Arms were wrapped around me yet again as I tried to find the fight in me._  
_ "She broke my nose!" An aggravated voice exclaimed._  
_ "So?! THIS BITCH RIPPED OFF MY FUCKING EAR!" The one who was holding me screamed._  
_ "Knock her out dude!" one of their voices said. A hand covered my mouth and seconds later something smashed into the side of my head. I dazed and tried to come to my senses before something worse could happen, but another blow crashed down on my head causing me to black out. _  
******** Jack's POV********  
She let the salty tears fall from her face as she recalled the bits of the story she remembered.  
"So…" I said trying to keep my voice straight. "That's what happened." She nodded as she repeated the most important parts of the story.  
"That night I wore this really from fitting dress my friend made me wear. I met a guy, we danced and kissed on the dance floor. I drank a lot that night, but he handed me a vodka cranberry… that's why I don't drink them anymore."  
"Did you… um?" I cleared my throat.  
"Did I what?"  
"Were you awake during the….?" I trailed, terrified of what the answer could be. I relaxed a little bit when she shook her head.  
"No I wasn't… I woke up the next morning in the shed… no panties, the dress was ripped." She cried. I ran my hands down my face as I tried my best to stomach the tale. I would have never thought that something like this could happen to her. That's why she's always so hesitant when she goes out with me. That's why she never tells me anything serious about her. That's why-  
"Jack." She cut in my thoughts. "If you don't want to see me anymore I get it." I looked up at her confused.  
"What?" I questioned.  
"Well, whenever I tell people what happened, they always seem to disappear or act like I don't exist."  
I started at her in disbelief.  
"After what happened to you?" she bit her lip out of nervousness and nodded. I reached out to her and when she didn't flinch, I brought her into my arms and cradled her as we sat on my bed. I moved a piece of hair from her wet cheeks so I could see that beautiful face I can never get out of my head.  
"I would never do that to you." I said with as much seriousness in my voice as I could. New tears streamed down her face as I spoke.  
"Why?" she cried. The answer was so obvious, I laughed.  
"Because, I care deeply towards you. " I stated. "Elsa, I have never had one person had such an effect on me, or be so similar yet so different. You accept me for who I am, allowing me to be my true self; only around you." I held her tighter in my arms as she began to sob into my chest. Even though I didn't say the words I wanted to, it didn't matter. I will tell her eventually, but now after she told me her dark story, after she's trembling in my arms, crying all her sorrows away; telling Elsa how much I love her can wait. Hopefully I can tell her soon, but it can wait…

_**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't posted in a while, but things have been pretty rough right now. I'll try to post asap, but no promises... sorry. i love you all! hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading ;)**_


	16. Chapter 14- Morning Coffee

**Elsa's P.O.V**  
For the first time in a while I woke up by myself; not because of some nightmare or Anna shaking me awake, but I woke up when my body said 'Hey it's time for you to open your eyes sleepyhead.' However I wasn't literally by myself. I slowly started to remember that I was in Jack's dorm… and I was trashed last night.  
I could feel his arms holding my little body tightly to his; my head in his chest and arms around his waist, but it was as if he was holding me to protect me.  
I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he groaned in response.  
"Morning to you too." His morning voice greeted.  
"Sorry I woke you. I just need to get up."  
"Why? Just stay in bed with me."  
"Jack, unless you want me to pee all over you I suggest you release me." He immediately opened his arms to set me free, but grabbed my wrist before I walked away.  
"Don't take too long." he said. I responded by bending down to kiss him on the lips.  
"I'll try." I speed walked to the bathroom to relieve myself and wash my face. When I looked in the mirror, that's when I realized I wasn't wearing my clothing. I was wearing a plain grey long sleeve that reached mid-thigh and my panties… did Jack change me last night.  
I slightly wobbled back into the hallway, realizing quickly that I was still a little drunk, when I heard the sizzling of a pan and mumbling in the kitchen. I went over to check what was happening, only to find Hiccup flipping a pancake and mumbling to himself.  
"Morning." I smiled leaning into the doorframe. He looked up and tried to hide his flustered face with a smile.  
"Morning." He greeted back as he started stacking pancakes onto a plate. "You hungry?"  
"Not yet, I don't even think I'm quite sober yet." I admitted as I took a seat on a stool by the counter.  
"I don't doubt that at all. We told you to slow down on those drinks." He laughed as he poured me a cup of coffee. I gladly took it from him.  
"What's in that drink anyway? Nobody answered my question when I asked last night."  
"There's rum, tequila, vodka, gin, coke and some other stuff." He listed.  
"What the-? I didn't even taste all of that!"  
"Nobody does, but that's why we told you to drink them slowly." He laughed as he put a plate of pancakes on the counter between us.  
"But didn't you drink some of those too?"  
"Only one, then I stuck with soda for the rest of the night. I'm not a huge fan of drinking." He admitted. "Plus I had to make sure Astrid was okay."  
"Did she sleep here?" I asked as I took a chunk off of a pancake.  
"Yeah, and she's going to be pretty hungover when she wakes up. I needed Julian to help me get her in the car, then I needed to cover her mouth when she got in here because she was singing so loud."  
"Astrid was singing?"  
"At the top of her lungs. I'm surprised you didn't hear us when we walked in."  
"Well, we were passed out and drunk so…"  
"Whatever you say." Hiccup smirked.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Do you know what you're wearing?" he asked.  
"Yeah." I answered still confused. He just smirked and stared at me until I found the answer. Well let's see; I was wearing Jack's long sleeve and only my pan-  
"Oh my god!" I realized. "We didn't."  
"Sure you didn't." Hiccup smirked. "You both had a bit to drink, and I'm not a judgemental person."  
"We didn't have sex Hiccup." I groaned.  
"Sure… and I don't have a cat." He laughed while eating. I groaned, thinking about what the others would possibly think.  
"Okay, okay." He held his hands up to show mercy. "You didn't do it."  
"Thank you."  
"Yet…" he laughed.  
"So what's new with you?" I quickly changed the subject.  
"Nothing really." He shrugged.  
"Really? You seemed pretty flustered when I walked in on you cooking." I pointed out. Hiccup made a face that pretty much said '_Well, shit_.', but he composed himself before showing anything else.  
"Fine… but can you keep this between us?" he pleaded.  
"Just you and me? You don't want Astrid to know?"  
"I _especially_ don't want Astrid to know." He emphasized.  
"What the hell is it?" I asked with genuine concern. Hiccup opened his mouth to talk, but checked the doorway to make sure Astrid and Jack weren't there yet.  
"Okay, it happened last night." He began. "After you and Jack left, Q came to tell us you had gone. By this point of the night everyone has had plenty to drink. I mean Kristoff was helping your sister throw up in the bathroom, Astrid was ridiculously happy and dancing the hardest I've ever seen her dance; but then I saw Merida practically passed out on the couch. While Flynn was helping out Punzie, he tossed me her keys and told me to take Merida back to their dorm."  
"I don't like the sound of this."  
"Well, I didn't want to leave her, so of course I said yes. I put her in my car and drove her home. It was when we got to the dorm where… it happened." He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I brought her to her room and tried to get her to bed… but when I put her down she pulled me on the bed. Merida started laughing and slurring things like, 'You're such a good guy Hiccup. Why can't more guys like you exist?' or 'I wish I was dating you.' Then… she said 'I wish I could tell you how I feel without you rejecting me.' That's when… she kissed me."  
I covered my mouth to hide my gasp, but he didn't make it any better by continuing.  
"When she pulled away she said 'I wish you could love me like you love her.' Then passed out right on top of me."  
He stopped talking, probably allowing me to gather my thoughts before I said anything.  
"So you guys didn't…?"  
"No! Right after she passed out I tucked her into bed, left a bucket thing by her bed in case she needed to throw up, left a note saying I dropped her home and left. The drive back to the house was torture because her words kept replaying in my head. When I found Astrid to bring her home, her first reaction was to kiss me and the guilt just amplified…" he trailed.  
"Wow…" was all I could say.  
"I know." Hiccup sighed as he rubbed he eyes.  
"What do I do Elsa? I honestly don't know what to do. Help me." He begged.  
I felt really bad for him, but I don't know whether I should take sides. It wasn't him who initiated the act, but then again it sounds like he didn't stop it either.  
"How drunk was she last night?" I asked as I tried to fit some pieces together.  
"Most likely more smashed than you." He guessed.  
"Okay, this will all be on if she remembers. The next time you see her don't even worry about it. If she confronts you about it then yes talk about it; but if you confront her first and she doesn't remember then she'll feel horrible for what she's done." I advised.  
"Okay, so don't talk about it if she doesn't… but what do I tell Astrid?"  
"When you two… kissed… did you feel anything? Like a change of heart, a little spark?" I asked.  
"No… maybe… I don't know." He panicked.  
"Okay, if you didn't feel anything then don't tell Astrid because there's nothing to tell… but if you did…"  
"I should talk to Astrid." He finished.  
"Yeah…" I sighed. One night and everything became more complicated than Ross' marital situation. "I don't know what else to give you Hiccup…. Sorry."  
"It's okay, I just needed some advice cause I was completely in the dark. I didn't know what to do." He admitted.  
"Well, I hate to say this but you have a choice to make." I said as I put down my fork and took my cup of coffee.  
"Whether I stay with Astrid and break Merida's heart, or go with Merida and break Astrid's heart? I got it thanks." He said sarcastically before closing his eyes. Knowing him he was weighing out the factors of his options, but this is a difficult thing to think about. What I would usually do with him was help him decide, but I what I do would be absolutely useless. I stood up to go, but I needed to tell my friend one more thing so he doesn't forget.  
"Hiccup, the only thing that you should think about is your happiness." He didn't say anything, he didn't even move. I took this as my cue to leave him alone with his thoughts.  
When I slipped back into Jack's room, my mind was still racing with images of the events Hiccup told me.  
"You were gone for a while." Jack groaned as he slowly began to wake up.  
"I had some breakfast with Hiccup. Sorry." I said as I sat down next to him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled closer to me.  
"Is that why I smell coffee?" he questioned.  
"Do you want some sleepy head?" I giggled. I felt his nod in my hip, so we shifted positions so we could both sit up properly. He took the cup in my hand and practically gulped down the caffeine.  
"Coffee's good." He groaned as he nuzzled his head in my neck and handed me back the mug.  
"I know." I agreed as I tipped back the rest of the mug.  
"What do you have planned today?" he asked against my neck.  
"Nothing really. I wasn't even planning on going last night."  
"Well I'm glad you did." He said as I felt him place a small kiss on my neck. I slightly shivered and goosebumps formed on my body.  
"Sorry." He shied away.  
"It's okay." I took his hand in mine. "It was nice."  
"By the way we didn't do anything last night… except for that little strip tease you performed." He chuckled. I nearly choked on my own saliva.  
"What happened?"  
"I gave you clothes to change into, and you decided to change right here in front of me." He explained. "You can seriously move your hips Elsa."  
"Oh my god!" I blushed as I hid my face from embarrassment.  
"It's okay. I stopped you before you took off anything that would reveal anything."  
"But I'm not wearing my bra." I blurted.  
"You took it off under the shirt which by the way I still do not know how the heck you did. It was like magic where you played around with some straps and produced a bra right out of thin air."  
"That's a trick every girl knows." I tried to hide my embarrassment, but also started to search for my cloths.  
"Right here." Jack laughed as he plucked off my bra from his lamp and handed it to me.  
"How on earth did it even get on there?"  
"Take a little guess." He smirked. I felt my face heat from embarrassment when I realized what I had done last night.  
"I flung it at you didn't I?" I guessed.  
"And your pants and socks and almost your shirt but I stopped you there."  
"Did I thank you for doing that already?"  
"No, but you don't need to. I just did what made sense at the time." He admitted as he finally started to stretch.  
I was going to say something, but I was at a loss for words. Maybe it was because I told him about that night, or maybe he-  
"Stop thinking so hard Elsa." He broke my thoughts. "I can feel your mind from here."  
"Sorry." I smiled as I leaned into him. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Did you have anything planned for today?" he asked me.  
"No, why?"  
"Do you want to go out?" he asked nonchalantly.  
"Depends. Did you have a particular destination in mind?"  
"Panagio's, then maybe just walk around the city." He suggested.  
"That sounds nice." I murmured. "But can we stop by my dorm first? I need to change and charge my phone."  
"You can borrow my charger."  
"I have an iPhone whilst you have an Android. Doesn't work out." I laughed as I got off him to get dressed.  
"You could probably use Hiccup's charger."  
"Yes, but you're forgetting the second reason why I asked to go back to my dorm." I pointed out as I pulled on my dirty jeans.  
"Fine, fine. I'll go get dressed." He gave in as he rolled off the bed. Once he walked out of the room I quickly put my bra back on. I was about to put my top back on, but I just put Jack's shirt back on; it was comfy… and it smelt like him. When he came back to the room he was fully dressed and already seemed fresh.  
"Ready?" he asked me. I grabbed my keys, purse and phone before nodding. He retrieved his wallet from his dresser and his keys and led me out of his room.

"They have triple chocolate chip pancakes at Panagio's now." He suggested as we were deciding what to eat. We were on our way to my dorm, but he started talking about food because he said and I quote 'He could feel his stomach eating at itself.'  
"Sound's good. But it's the afternoon, I might be in the mood for a burger."  
"You do know you can get both right?"  
"You can?!"  
"Yeah. Just replace your fries for the pancakes." He said.  
"They allow that?"  
"…No… but you could always ask Molly. I'm sure she won't hesitate considering the tip you gave her last time."  
"Is she there today?"  
"She's there every day. Her dad owns the place." He said as we parked in front of my dorm. We stepped out of the car and made our way inside to the building.  
"Local supporter. Did not know that." I smiled as I unlocked my door. When I stepped in, I immediately felt something different about the dorm. I looked to Jack to see his eyes had gone wide. I followed their gaze to see what he was looking at… my parents were looking at me and Jack. My mother looked nervous and my dad; well I've never seen him so angry in my 21 years of living with him…

_**Well... hey guys. Sorry for not posting in a while, but things have been insane. Plus this is the first chapter i've done without physically writing it down prior to typing it. Hopefully it came out okay, but if not just let my know because i don;t know which method is better. Thank you for sticking with me if you have, i really appreciate it. Depending on what things are like, i may update again this weekend... yeah we'll see. Luv You All! Happy Reading ;)**_


	17. Chapter 15- Rumble

Nobody moved for at least five seconds; and I only say seconds because that was probably how long we were actually standing there for. Let me tell you, when my father stares you down with that death glare, it feels like minutes passed by. Thankfully my mother was the one who broke the silence because I doubt I would have been able to.

"Elsa, darling." She greeted as she came up to me and hugged me. I came up to her but instantly knew she was also feeling awkward, she never calls me 'darling'.

"Hi mom!" I hugged her tight.

"Hi dad!" I tried to smile at him but he didn't budge from staring at Jack.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Well we were in town and we wanted to visit." He explained… still staring at Jack. "Anna let us in, but she's getting ready at the moment. The question is young lady, where were you this early in the morning?" I cleared my throat before I could answer.

"I was with a my-"

"Boyfriend." Jack cut off. I felt my heart jump, that was the first time he's actually said that.

"Boyfriend?" My father questioned, and my mother's face grew with worry.

"Yes, my boyfriend." The words almost sounded foreign on my tongue. "Mom, dad, this is Jack." Jack held out his hand. Thankfully my mother came up to accept the greeting, however my father did not.

"It's wonderful to meet you." My mom smiled. I knew I could always count on her.

"It's nice to meet you too." Jack tried to smile. I could practically hear him mumble 'Although I with it was under different circumstances.' As usual, my father did not say anything only making the air in the room even more awkward.

"I was just dropping Elsa home. She stayed with her cousin and asked me to pick her up." Jack lied on the spot.

"Which cousin?" my father challenged.

"Rapunzel." Jack answered. "We've all gotten close this semester."

"That's difficult to imagine." Father mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. I felt Jack sigh and squeeze my hand.

"I guess I'll see you later then." He said to me.

"Yeah, thank you for driving me." I responded. When Jack turned to leave, I had to resist the urge to hug or kiss him goodbye. He just nodded to me and walked out of the door. When the door shut behind him, that's where it all happened.

"Aren't you a little young to be staying overnight with a boy?" My father boomed.

"Dad, I'm 21. And I was with Rapunzel last night." I countered. "And even if I was with Jack last night we didn't do anything. I promise you."

"So you didn't get drunk at a party last night?" he threw in my face. "And don't bother lying, I have the drunk message from both you and Anna."

So that's how he knew.

"Where is she by the way? Also with Rapunzel?" he mocked.

"Sweetheart-" my mother tried to stop him.

"So she didn't let you into our dorm?" I concluded.

"We paid for the dorm Elsa, of course we had a spare key for emergencies." He smirked. "But that doesn't answer my question, where were you two last night?"

"Where do you think we were dad?!" I exclaimed. "We were at a party to celebrate our friend's 21st birthday! Yes the both of us got drunk, yes we didn't come home, but we were in good hands dad!" I looked to my mother who I could clearly tell was on my side, but she had no power over my dad's rage.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me young lady!" he fired back.

"'Young Lady?!' I'm 21! I'm an adult! I can make my own decisions about what I do with my life!"

"Throwing away your education is one of them?!"

"For your information dad, I am ahead in all my classes! I'm passing with flying colours! The only reason I went out last night was because I deserved a break. I deserved to relieve myself of any stress because I've been working so hard! And I went out last night so I could have a fun time with my friends! Not be locked away in this dorm for the rest of the semester!"

"I'm not asking you to lock yourself in this dorm Elsa. I'm just saying that you can't throw away the fine education you worked for by drinking and partying and having sex!"

That part caught me way off guard.

"I'm not doing any of those things! And so what if I did?! It's my life dad! You can't control me like you have been for 21 years! I'm not going to be that girl anymore! I won't be your puppet! And I won't follow your footsteps!" I didn't mean to pour out all the anger I've held in for years, but it seemed like the right time to do so.

"Then how else are you going to be successful in life?!"

"By living it! By falling in love, doing things, getting married to a man I choose and have as many kids as I want to!" I boomed without really realizing what I was saying. My father looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"So you weren't trying to arrange a marriage with me and Hiccup, or me and Julian?" I countered. My mother looked at me in shock and came to try and calm me down. My father looked like he was caught doing a crime, but he composed himself.

"First of all, that was me thinking about your future. Second of all, who told you-?"

"THINKING OF MY FUTURE?! You can't be serious!" I snarled.

"Elsa-"

"Thinking of my future would be to let me live it myself!" I countered. My father was about to say something when the front door swung open. Anna had stumbled inside, not realizing our guests until she looked up.

"Mom, dad." She smiled with a blush blooming on her face. When she saw me her smile faded. My face must have been red with all of the yelling.

"Elsa? What's happening here?" she asked as she walked closer to us.

"We'll continue this discussion another time." My father spat as he was about to walk past me and greet my sister. I gripped his arm unexpectedly to stop him.

"No." I demanded. "We're having this discussion now."

"Elsa, you don't want to make that decision." He smirked. "If you think you can actually win this, then you really aren't the daughter I've raised all these years." He shoved out of my grip, leaving me in the shock of truth. My mother was comforting me as my father greeted Anna.

"Honey, it's going to be okay." She said as she rubbed my back. I looked at her in disbelief. I nearly snapped at her right then and there, but I forced my anger down. I wanted to save as much of it for my father as I could.

"No, and it won't be okay until he knows to let me live my life." I held back my tears.

"I know." She agreed. I scoffed in response.

"Then why don't you say anything? You're just sitting there letting him take control of my life."

"I know. I want you to be able to live a life of your own where you can find your own love, maybe start a family of your own, and have the job you've always wanted… but I also know that your father is doing what he does because he loves you." She said. I snickered.

"He has a funny way to show it."

"Elsa, he's thinking about you in everything he does. He wanted to choose someone he knew would be able to support you financially, and they would be able to help you in your place as CEO when the time comes." she revealed.

"Yet he never asked me if I even wanted to be CEO in the first place. He's been training me to do so since I was eleven."

"No Elsa, you wanted to be in the business."

I looked at her with disbelief refusing to believe that information, but deep down there was a part of me that could believe it. My father managed to cut our conversation short by speaking.

"Well, we're only here for a day, why don't we all go out for dinner? My treat." He offered. Anna gladly agreed as well as my mother, but I forced myself to nod knowing that I would have to endure sitting with the man who had wrecked me when he tried to build me.

I wasn't able to enjoy the dinner that was sitting in front of me. The tension was thick between me and my father, but I avoided it by not speaking and only letting Anna speak with them… just like how it usually is. Every time I would let my eyes wander, Anna would catch my gaze and give me a sympathetic look.

"Is it me? Or has the portion sizes of these dishes getting smaller?" My mother spoke.

"No, I can barely see my steak on this plate." my father cracked a joke.

"And this burger doesn't taste like it used to; the meat isn't as juicy and tender." Anna agreed and she chomped on.

"Well, it's not surprising I suppose. We aren't the same Jack Astor's we were in years ago. It doesn't look the same on the interior either." Mother recalled.

"Well, some of us at this table would know a thing or two about things not being how they used to; right Elsa?" father challenged me. As if the tension at the table wasn't thick enough, it just tripled in size. My sister nearly choked on her food while my mother gave my father a look that could kill. However he ignored the both of them and challenged me with his stare.

"_Some,_" I began accepting his challenge. "But maybe we were just too busy with our own lives to notice a change was needed." My mother looked down to hide a slight smile coming on her face, and my sister squeezed me knee from under the table. If anything my father became angrier then he was before for my come back.

"Elsa, come with me to the restroom. I think I just rubbed mascara in my eye." Anna cut in before the tension between the two of us could get any worse. I agreed and the two of us walked away from the table to leave my mother to try and calm him down. When my sister and I reached the restroom, she locked the door.

"Okay, that was brilliant, but are you crazy?!" she nearly shrieked.

"I don't know. Things will never be the same between the two of us again." I groaned as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You know this had to be done at some point, you fighting back for your life. I just never thought that it would be this soon."

"Anna, it's been at least ten years since I haven't had a life of my own. If anything it should have happened much sooner." My sister didn't say anything, rather she hugged me tightly.

"I'm so proud of you." She nearly cried. "You have him cornered."

"I didn't think so."

"Oh you so do! Why do you think he offered to take us out just when your fight was about to go your way. That's dad's tactic, to make sure things go his way, or distracts you from the situation if they don't." she pointed out. That made me relax a little, but it still doesn't change the fact that he may never accept what I've said to him.

"Let's just get through this night. I don't know how much longer I can be near him."

"Good thing you have me." Anna winked. "Otherwise you two would be yelling at each other until tomorrow."

"I know." I sighed. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out to see a text from Jack on the screen.

_'__Are you okay?'_

'_I'm fine… I think.' _I responded.

"When mom and dad leave, tell him to come over." Anna practically demanded.

"Why?"

"Just… invite him. I'll be over at Punzie's anyway." She smiled as she opened the door.

"It's okay, I don't need to see him."

"Elsa, I think we can both agree on one thing; you need him. He's your rock." She said in my ear before we walked back to the table.


	18. Chapter 16- Doubt

"Thanks again for coming to visit." My sister embraced my father.

"Of course, we always look forward to seeing our girls." he smiled. When he came to me, he just stuck out his hand.

"Maybe next time will be a better encounter for us? Right?" he spoke.

"Maybe." I replied but already knew that would be a lie. "I recommend notifying the both of us a few days prior to your arrival. That way the two of us can plan out the days."

"Well noted." he nodded without showing an ounce of emotion in his face.

"We should get going. It's really late." my mother interrupted him before he could say anything else. "It was lovely to see you again my dear." She pulled me in for hug.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you later… maybe." I said in her ear. When she let me go, i felt her kind of linger for a bit before she walked away from me. My parents waved goodbye and walked out of the door. My sister locked the door and sighed as she leaned her back against it. My sister and I had just spent last night and all of today with my parents.

"Thank goodness that's over." she said. "I think we've seen too much of them already."

"They're our parents. We need to see a lot of them every now and then."

"Yeah, but didn't we just see them like a few days ago? We've already had our monthly dose of our parents."

"Okay that's enough Anna." I laughed. "We're supposed to love them." The words would usually be okay with me, but after today they taste funny coming out of my mouth.

"Still doesn't explain why they had to come here unannounced. You know dad, he's always busy with work and all that shit. Why come now of all times?" Now that Anna mentioned it, she's right.

"Maybe he's going to start impromptu visits now that we're in university. You know he would ask for our mark reports weeks before midterms right?" I pointed out as I plopped down on the couch and pulled out my phone. I was about to call Jack to ask if he was okay, until I saw something in my caller list.

"Oh god…" I flushed.

"What?" my sister asked as she walked over to see what I was looking at.

On my screen was a long list of my father's name. I had called him last night, and he had called me too.

"I think I drunk called dad last night…" I sighed as I showed her my phone. Anna immediately took her phone out of her pocket to check for her caller list.

"… Well the good thing is I didn't drunk call dad. The bad news is, mom texted me this morning warning us they were coming." she revealed. I groaned and tried to release my frustrations on a pillow, but that did absolutely nothing. We both sat down on the couch just processing what just happened.

"Where were you by the way?" my sister asked out of no where.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night. You just disappeared; I figured you went home but dad's reaction confirmed you didn't."

"Did nobody tell you?"

"What?"

"I was with Jack last night." Right when I said that, my sister rolled over on her side and looked my dead in the eye with a smile on her face.

"Did you guys…?"

"No Anna. We did not have sex." I laughed.

"I was going to ask if you guys slept together, but I guess that works out too."

"Well we did sleep in the same bed if that makes you feel any better." For some reason I thought that would make her get off my back, but I should have known that would only make her curiosity ignite.

"A little kiss, kiss too? Rub, rub, rub under the sheets?"

"Stop it."

"He wrapped his arms around you, felt a little under your shirt."

"Anna!"

"Sorry." she laughed. "It's just funny to see how red you get when you get embarrassed. I'm actually proud of you Elsa, you spent the night out and didn't come back until morning for the first time in forever."

"Yeah… today was supposed to be great." I scoffed. "I woke up in a great mood next to the guy I love, then we were supposed to have breakfast and just hang out for the rest of the day, then-"

"What did you just say?" Anna interjected.

"We were going to have breakfast?"

"No, before that."

"I woke up in a good mood next…" I trailed slowly realizing what I had just said.

"To the guy you love?"

I just said the word love… have I ever said that to Jack yet? I mean I've never really thought about it, yet, or not that much. I surely don't love Jack, or-

"You're overthinking what you're saying Elsa. Relax, it's okay to love someone that isn't family." Anna practically laughed at me.

"I've just never done that before." I tried to calm down.

"I know, but I've already said it to Kristoff." she smiled and tried to make me feel better. Truthfully, I wasn't surprised at all.

"Good, he's a good guy. Maybe dad would even approve of him."

"Okay, you have to stop talking about dad. Maybe we should get out of here and take you to Jack because based on how you told me the first encounter went then you clearly need to talk to him."

"I was going to Hiccup's to do a project anyway, I'll just meet him there." I said… but I was really trying to stop thinking about Jack, especially with our recent conversation last night.

"Okay, then can you drop me at Kristoff's? I forgot some of my stuff there."

"Sure." I said as I grabbed my keys. "Do you need to go anywhere else after that?"

"No it's okay. I think we were planning on stopping by Punzie's to have a double date with her and Flynn anyway."

"Okay, then let's role." I grabbed my phone off the table and my bag and we walked out of the door.

*********** Last night at dinner **********

"Well that was a terrific show." My father recalled as we were talking about past memories at the table of Jack Astor's.

"Yes it was." my mother agreed. "You really danced and sang your heart's out girls."

"Hey we did the best we could do for a middle school talent show." Anna said trying not to sound rude. She was trying to buy me some time since it was clear that I did NOT want to speak with my father tonight. I took my phone out of my pocket and immediately sent a message to someone I've been meaning to since the night started.

_'Hey are you okay?' _I texted Jack.

_'I think i should be the one who asks you that'_

_'I'm sorry for earlier, i just wasn't expecting them at all.'_

_'You seriously need to learn when to apologize Elsa. stop apologizing for things that aren'__t your fault. This was on them, more your father.'_

_'whats that supposed to mean?' _I know he's right, but I couldn't help but defend my father.

_'you know what i mean. don't take it that way.'_

_'fine.' _I was getting annoyed, but I knew I would much rather fight with Jack than speak with my father right now.

_'what are you doing now?' _I texted back

_'i'm currently in my room right now, playing guitar and trying to not think about what just happened an hour ago.'_

_'sounds fun.'_

_'it would be a lot better if you were here though.' _I smiled.

_'trust me when I say I wish I was there.' _I texted.

"Don't you think so Elsa?" My father's voice cut into my text.

"About what?" I looked up.

"That the new technology that is slowly making its way into the business world is difficult to catch up with nowadays?" Seriously? That's their topic of conversation?

"Absolutely." I chimed in. "And It's even worse now that the education system is beginning to go all electronic. I don't even think the professors are adjusting to technology very well."

"I agree. I think some courses should remain old fashioned." My mother took my place in the conversation, allowing me to look back down onto my lap.

'_oh god help me. My father just tried to get me into the conversation about technology.'_

_'wow, tell him that some schools are handing out ipads to their students for educational purposes.'_

_'no! I__'m not going to bring up that topic, knowing him he'll list the pros and cons of the situation and then say his opinion on it. In. That. Order.'_

_'sounds like a very social guy. No wonder he's the CEO.'_

_'Ah huh, and that's why I__'m not very social, but can be when I have to... he taught me how to do that.'_

"I hear that Apple has even designed a watch that can be connected with all of your other Apple devices. I must say, it will be useful to just look at your wrist rather than digging into your pockets to find your phone. However it is a quite unnecessary product..." He continued to ramble on for I don't know how long. But I could just see my sister fighting the urge to roll her eyes in front of my father.

"I think you mean an unnecessary accessory dear." My mother joked causing he tow of them to laugh and my sister and I to look at each other in agony. I couldn't even deal with this right now, so I just looked back down at my phone on my lap.

_'Do you think you'd be able to hang out tomorrow?' _Jack texted me.

_'honestly... I don't know.' _Thinking about it now, I've been spending majority of my spare time with Jack lately. Knowing that I most likely won't be able to be with him tomorrow made me feel a little uneasy. He didn't text me back for a while, making me worried about what he was thinking.

_'okay.'_

_'that's__ it? Just an okay?'_

The moment I typed that and sent it, I knew this was going to turn into some sort of argument.

_'well what do you want me to say?'_

_'anything but an okay. Saying okay almost sounds like you're giving up.'_

_'do you realize how stupid you sound right now? I__ said okay because I was fine if you couldn't hang out. Are you seriously that insecure about this so called relationship?'_

Whoop, there it is.

_'if I__'m being honest here, may__be.' _After I pressed send, it took a long time for him to respond. I wasn't sure if I even wanted him to respond, but he did.

_'you're the one who initiated our whole conversations though text.'_

_'I know.'_

_'you're the one who called me your boyfriend first in front of your parents.'_

_'I know.'_

_'you're the one who told me one of your deepest secrets.'_

_'God damnit I KNOW!'_

_'Then please help me understand why you're doubting.'_

_'you see, I can't because I. Don't. Know. Why.' _That was partially a lie; a pat of me knew the answer, and so did he.

_'it's the way your parents looked at me when they saw me, isn't it?'_

I didn't bring myself to answer him because he knew that was the right answer too. Instead, he just texted me back.

_'you know what, we need to talk about this.'_

_'tomorrow. In person.'_

After I sent that, he didn't send another text. He left me hanging in the conversation, but I knew the reason why. If we continued to text each other like this, it could lead to our potential end...


	19. Chapter 17- Unmask The Night

**_WARNINGGGG! This chapter contains explicit language and some triggering themes... READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! (k bye... :))_**

  
Okay so what if we had one argument over text? It was just one argument, we can forget about it right? But it was a pretty serious one too. Shit, oh god I don't know what to do.

"Are you okay there Elsa?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. For a minute there I forgot where I was, but then the walls of the study hostile came into my vision, and I was sitting next to Hans.

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay, why do you ask?" I replied.

"You lost focus and were mumbling to yourself... again." He answered as he started to pack up his things.

"Sorry. It's just thing have been crazy lately." I apologized as I checked the time. I still had 20 minutes until I had to meet with Hiccup.

"You know you can talk t me right? I've been known to be quite the listener." He smirked as he started shoving books into his bag without an ounce of organization.

"I've vented to you too many times. I'll feel awful if I do it again."

"From what you've been telling me Elsa, it's not venting." He laughed. "It's okay, you can tell me." I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it remembering why I was upset.

"I didn't think that' a good idea, maybe when I'm ready I'll take up your offer." I smiled. He gave me a quick smile before nodding and standing up.

"Well, I'll be here if you ever need to talk. I'll see you next time I guess."

"Okay, sounds good." I said to him before he walked out.

It's good to know that he's always here to talk when I need to. I know I can talk to my sister, but sometimes I need a 'person who isn't related to me's point of view. So if you want to know if I've been speaking to him about Jack, then yes I have.

I walked out of the hostile and went to the lot to get in my car. I had just the right amount of time to get to Hiccup's so we could do our paper, but I got a knot in my stomach thinking about seeing Jack there. Should I text him, or just let fate do it's job and just go.

Screw it I'm texting him. I fished my phone from me bag and turned it on.

_'I'm going to be at your place with Hiccup. We can talk when you come.'_

I sent the text and put my phone back in my bag. I didn't want any distractions from him until I actually see him. I sat in my car still on the side of the road where I dropped off my sister to see her boyfriend for the day. I didn't really want to move at all, but I knew I had to get my assignment done with Hiccup since he wanted to finish up too. I just couldn't stop thinking about Jack though.

I knew I loved him and yeah I've said it before, but I can't recall ever saying it to him again... or him even saying it back to me. Maybe when I said it that time in the park, I didn't really know what I was saying? No that's bullshit; I meant what I had said tom him that night...but what kept me from saying it again to him after that?

Before I knew it, I had nearly passed Hiccup's apartment. I didn't even realize I had started driving... maybe this is a sign that I should seriously speak with Jack because I am clearly losing my mind. I got out of the car and just made my way into the apartment. I knocked on the door and not even two minutes later, a very happy... and sweaty Astrid opened the door.

"Hey Elsa!" She panted/smiled as she tried to fix her shirt.

"Hey... am I interrupting anything?" I said trying not to blush as my imaginations began to run wild.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"Were you two... um...?" I think she got the point because that's when she laughed at me.

"Hic! Elsa's here! She thinks we were doing it!" She yelled as she opened the door to let me in. When I walked through the door, I saw that the TV was on and Just Dance was on the screen. Hiccup was still trying to catch his breath when he saw me.

"Hey Elsa." He practically wheezed. "Sorry, one game ended up being ten, then we started the just sweat program, which then ended up to a competition of who could get the most points."

"I get it, Anna and I used to play that at home." I assured him as I put my bag on the couch. Astrid shut off the TV and the X-Box while Hiccup went to his room to get his research.

"Do you want me to go away or can I stay with you guys?" Astrid asked as she sat down on the couch.

"It doesn't matter, we're just trying to finish up this paper." I said just as Hiccup started to put his things down on the coffee table. When I took my books out and started flipping to the pages I had saved, I caught Astrid giving me a funny look.

"What?" I asked when I looked up at her.

"Nothing, it's just weird that you haven't said hi to Jack yet since you got here." She explained. "Are you two okay?"

"Jack's here? I didn't even know that." I questioned.

"Yeah he's here, he's in his room getting ready for the day. I figured it was to hang out with you, or something." She looked up at me. I didn't even realize I was standing until Hiccup stood beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Go on, I'll be here." He encouraged me.

"Thanks Hic." I walked away from them and made my way to Jack's room. If he really is here, then why didn't he-? Okay now you're sounding like the clingy girlfriend you didn't want to be. I knocked on his door and sure enough there was some rustling going on behind it proving that he was in there. However he didn't open the door to greet me, he just opened the door and walked away so I could walk right in.

"Hey." I greeted as soon as I shut the door. Jack was still getting ready for wherever he had to go, but he didn't face me for his greeting.

"Hey." He practically murmured as he started shoving his wallet and keys into his pockets.

"I didn't even know you were here. If you did then I would have planned it-"

"It's okay. I'm just heading out anyway, when income back we can have the talk." He said finally facing me but he looked pained as he looked at me.

"Okay." I nodded. "Are you going to be long?"

"Maybe. I have to talk to a few friends about some stuff. We'll see when I get back."

"How will you know if I'll be ere when you get back?"

"I don't." He said walking towards me. My heart started to race the closer he got to me, but my disappointment fell over when he walked right past me to open the door. He just walked right out and left me standing alone in his room. I couldn't help but think about what the hell just happened, but after a few seconds of thinking I finally said the words I wanted to say to him again.

"I love you…"

**********Jack's POV********

I wasn't lying to Elsa when I said I would be out talking to a few friends… But that isn't the whole truth either. Last time I hung out with them, I got shitfaced drunk and everyone else was so messed up they couldn't tell which way was up. Truthfully I'm not sure how fucked up tonight will be; I don't know if we're just going to be chilling at someone's dorm or fucking around the neighbourhood like last time. I know it's a shitty thing to do with anybody, I don't even know why I still put up with this bullshit.

"Jack!" I heard Hans call my name the minute I parped the car. I looked over to his usual parking spot; there he was with Pitch and Drago... the guys who invited me to see them tonight.

"Hey." I greeted as I walked up to them. They had a few six packs on them, probably signing that we were staying in tonight... thank god.

"Come on. Goth's waiting for us inside." Hans said as he pretty much led us inside the dorm building.

"Are you two still going at it?" Pitch teased. "You know it's a lost cause man."

"It's just a fuck deal, nothing emotional." He assured us as he took out his keys to unlock the door.

God I hate this dorm. It always reeks of either booze, weed or sweat, the walls are pretty much crumbling apart, and I don't even want to know what's happening to the plumbing lately. I got lucky with Hiccup's apartment. I saw his ad for finding a roommate, and I thought 'yeah anything is better than living with these dickheads.'

"Finally you guys made it." Goth's voice chirped once we walked in. Behind her 'Du was laying on the couch, probably high out of his mind.

"We were grabbing a few, don't worry." Hans tried to comfort her as he started passing around cans of beer. I got one but didn't open it like everyone else.

"Is there anything going down tonight?" Drago asked.

"Nah, it's a fucking Sunday, of course there's nothing going on." Pitch reminded everyone.

"It's still the weekend, why don't we make something go on?" Goth suggested.

"What? A gangbang?" Hans smirked resulting in him getting a beer can to the face. Although I'm not very fond of Goth and I don't really give a shit about her getting around, I have to applaud her for defending herself like that.

"Okay jeez I was just kidding."

"Fuck off." She hissed as she sat down beside the coffee table. "Let's just do some lines or some shit like that."

"I'll go get my stash." Pitch announced as he got up to go to his room. "Who's getting fucked up tonight?" Everyone raised their hands or gave some sort of response except me.

"Okay Jack, what's wrong with you?" Drago interrogated.

"Don't fucking worry about it." I responded too quickly. "I just don't feel like being high tonight."

"Fine, but if you're not gonna do this shit, then you gotta at least drink something stronger." Drago insisted as he took my unopened beer can from me.

"No. I'm driving tonight."

"Relax. If you get smashed then I'll drive you home or some shit." Drago insisted. He didn't break his gaze from me, adding more pressure to my answer.

"Fine, shit." I sighed. He put the beer on the table and went to the kitchen to get either vodka or whiskey. Pitch came back holding bags full of drugs.

"Who's ready for this?!" He announced. This was going to be a long night...

********** Elsa's POV*******

"Okay so what exactly did Skinner conclude?" Hiccup asked as he flipped through his notes.

"That through giving rewards and punishments, one is able to train any living organism to do as they please." I summarized. "He went through some extreme lengths to prove it though."

"No, Zimbardo went to the extreme with the prison experiment." He countered.

"And that's my cue to make a sandwich because I have no idea what you two are talking about." Astrid sighed as she got off the couch. "You two realize that you've been fighting over psychologists for the past two and a half hours right?"

"We have?" Hiccup checked his phone. "Oh... yeah. And we've barely started our paper." I dropped my pencils and took a moment to stretch. This assignment should have been done hours ago, but knowing that the both of us just weren't on our game today really means it won't be done for several more.

"Take a break guys." Astrid practically demanded. "You two have been working really hard."

"Good idea. Do you want anything?" Hiccup asked me.

"No, I'm okay." I sighed as I got my phone out from my bag. "Why?"

"Debating on if I should make food or order in." He explained.

"Screw ordering, let's just make food babe." Astrid said as she gobbled down half of her sandwich.

"But ordering food means no work." He countered as he took a bite off her sandwich.

"Fine... pizza?" She suggested.

"I'm in if you're doing that." I chimed.

"Any topping requests?" Astrid asked.

"Whatever you guys get is okay." I said as i put everything back down on the coffee table so I could stretch. When I heard Astrid hang up the phone from the pizza place, I opened my phone and immediately I felt a vibration in my hand. And then another. And then another. Someone was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Where are you?" Jack's voice demanded. I heard a door slam, meaning he was getting in the car.

"You're dorm working on a paper with Hiccup... just like I was when you left. Why?" I answered with much confusion in his voice.

"Stay there." He spat before he hung up on me... Okay.

"Is everything okay?" Hiccup asked me as he and Astrid started pouring drinks

"I think so..." I trailed looking back at my phone. He didn't text me or anything, just called me randomly in a fairly angered tone.

"Okay well I'll go get the pizza from downstairs." Astrid said. "You two can talk it out."

"Downstairs?"

"The parlor literally right outside. They said they have our regular ready for us." She said as she got her wallet and phone. Hiccup threw her a ball of paper and she caught it mid air when her back was towards us.

"Text me if you need any help." He told her before she walked out the door.

"Does she normally go down to get the food or are you being a jerk and letting her do that?" I teased as I got up to head for the kitchen.

"We take turns. I did it the last two times, so she pretty much volunteered for this trip."

"You two are a well oiled system aren't you?" I poured a glass of root beer.

"After being together for a few years one understands how the other works." He concluded. "And by the looks of our progress, this paper won't be finished any time soon."

"No, well we both have our problems right." I joked, but then regretted it as soon as I felt the tension from his side.

"Hiccup I'm sorry."

"It's fine Elsa." He tried to brush it off. "But yeah that's what's going on."

"… Did you tell Astrid yet?" I asked.

"No." He looked down ashamed.

"Hiccup the longer you hold it off, the worse it will get. You have to tell her." I pushed.

"I know, I know; but you should know that it's easier said than done." He fired.

"No kidding." I sighed. "Who told you?"

"Who do you think?" He left it to me to put it together. "But I didn't ask, more he came back to the dorm in a pretty pissy mood and I just put the pieces back together." Well, that made a lot of sense, but I still felt super uncomfortable for him knowing.

"So are you two...?" He trailed.

"Done? I don't know." I truthfully said. "It's been confusing lately."

"You two can work it out." Hiccup said just as Astrid opened the door.

"Sorry this box is just really hot." She huffed as she set everything down on the counter. Hiccup got up right away, but I stayed on the couch just because I was still thinking about everything.

"How many slices Elsa?" Astrid asked as she was loading her plate.

"Just take what you want, I'll have what's left over." I called out. Suddenly the door burst open with Jack standing at the doorway.

*********** Jack's POV a few moments prior********

I sat in our usual circle of friends. They were passing a joint or taking swigs from a bottle of cheap vodka while I tried to reject their offers as much as I could. I don't even remember why I came here, but I do know it was a mistake.

"Yo Frost, what's wrong with you?" Pitch asked before lighting up a cigarette.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I snickered.

"Not buying it, usually you'd be battling me in a shots off by now." Drago pointed out.

"Not much of a battle since we'd know I'd win." I snapped. Everyone gave me pride for that comeback because they knew it was true.

"Seriously though, what's up Jack. You've been acting weird these past few months." Hans joined in.

"Like how?"

"Well we barely see you anymore." 'Du answered. "And when we do you're boring as fuck."

"Define 'boring as fuck' for me." I said.

"You're not high or smashed right now... like how you'd normally be." Goth said.

"I'm just over that shit."

"You barely talk." Drago added. "We used to laugh about all the girls we've fucked." The memory of those conversations made me cringe. I normally would have brushed them off, but after meeting Elsa I've never done anything like that... especially after her story; now that gave me some sight towards it, not that I've ever done that with other girls, but I do have my fair share of one night stands.

"Maybe because you weren't getting laid at the time." I snickered.

"Oh fuck off." He scoffed before finishing his beer.

"No but in all seriousness Jack you know they're right." Goth interjected. "What's up? You got a chick under your arm you're not telling us about?"

"Yes he does." Hans cut it. I glared at him as he held a smug smile on his stupid face.

"No fucking way! Are you serious?!" Pitch exclaimed.

"Yeah that's right. Jack has daddy's little girl under his arm. Or should I say under his belt." Hans smirked. Everyone else was now focused on me.

"How the hell did you find out?" I asked.

"Seriously? She talks about you in the study hostiles, and I've seen you two walking out of classes. It's pretty obvious Jack."

"Wait, wait, wait, who is she?" Goth butt in. "Do I know her?"

"Why do you care?"

"Yes." Hans answered at the same time.

"Who is she?" Drago cut in.

"Don't worry about it." I snapped. "Why does it matter who I'm with? I found a girl who's hot as hell and likes to keep things private." Everyone stared at me. I hate talking about Elsa like that, but it's the only way I could get them to shut up.

"Jeez, buzz kill much." Hans snickered. I had to resist the urge to chuck a bottle at his head, I'm not looking for a fight today.

"Whatever man, you started it." I grumbled.

"And subject change please." Goth interrupted. "When's the next party? I'm tired of buying my own booze."

"This Friday. Apparently it's some frat's birthday or some shit." Pitch announced.

"Aw boo. I ain't going to some frat's party. They're lame as fuck." Drago whined. I had to hide my smile, thinking about Flynn's party a few days ago. It wasn't so bad... it was actually really fun.

"What are you talking about? You get the best hook ups at those parties." Hans disagreed.

"Really? With all those sweaty bodies condensed in a small house?" I asked.

"I didn't say I fuck a chick where everybody is. I take her upstairs or someone's car."

"Or that time where you took her to the shed by the lake." Pitch remarked and the two high-fived each other.

"Whoa, you had a threesome together?" 'Du asked.

"Well I didn't fuck her, but I did cup a feel." Pitch explained.

"Walk us through it bro, when did this happen?" Goth encouraged.

"Okay, so this girl I met at some lake house party was just standing alone at the drink table. I swear the first thing I could actually focus on was her hot ass figure in that tight blue dress." Hans began.

_"That night I wore this form fitting dress my friend made me wear."_

No. Impossible.

"We talked and danced for a bit. I seriously had no clue how smashed she was until we were on that dance floor. That honey could seriously move her hips."

_"We danced and kissed on the dance floor."_

Please don't let this be true.

"We drank a little more and met up with Pitch. Seriously, I don't think anyone could drink as many vodka cranberries as she could."

_"He handed me a vodka cranberry... t__hat's why I don't drink them anymore."_

I can't hear anymore of this.

"We took her to the shed by the lake; and the rest is history." He finished.

"Probably the hottest virgin I've ever seen." Pitch added.

"Not anymore." Hans chuckled

Before I could stop my body's reaction, I lunged over the table and tackled Hans to the floor.

"You asshole!" I screamed as my fist kept colliding with his jaw, letting out every ounce of rage I had; only to have more fury rise thinking about his hands touching my girl.

Sets of hands were on me and pulled me off of him before my fist could collide with his cheek once more.

"Jack get off him!" Gothel exclaimed ass eh tried to push me off.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Du' yelled as he finally pulled me off. Drago blocked me from moving forward while Pitch helped Hans sit up. Both nostrils were bleeding and there was a huge gash on his right eyebrow, not to mention his busted lip and his swelling eye.

"What the fuck." Hans hissed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't even try to play innocent! I know what you did that night!" I fumed. "I know you met a girl, got her drunk then slipped rohypnol in her vodka cranberry! I know you took her to the shed! And I know you raped my girlfriend!"

Either everyone was looking at me or Hans, but all of their expressions showed horror.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." He glowered as he wiped away some of the blood from his face. Gothel seemed to flinch away from him if he got any closer to her, a first that I've seen of her.

"Whatever. I'm done here." I grunted pushing past everyone to get to the door.

"Jack, you don't have to leave." Goth said grabbing my wrist.

"Actually I do." I snarled. "If I stay here any longer I know I'm going to kill someone tonight." I quickly slammed the door in her face before she could stop me again.

I made my way out of the building as fast as I could and dialled her phone. Hearing her voice would calm me down, it always has since the day I met her. She didn't answer until the third ring.

"Hello?" Elsa answered. I felt myself relax and then my heart hurt.

"Where are you?" I asked climbing into my car.

"Your dorm working on a paper with Hiccup... Just like I was when you left. Why?"

"Stay there." I pleaded and ended the call before she could ask any questions.

The drive back to my dorm was torture. I just needed to see her; hold her in my arms so I know she's okay and safe; tell her I I can protect her from now on.

My feet moved faster for me because all I could think about was her. How she's so passionate about some of the craziest things. How her big, beautiful eyes are focused on you if you tell her something. How she hid behind her smile because she was broken into pieces.

God I love her, and I need to tell her today.

"Jack?" Here voice called as I opened my door. She was sitting on the couch with her laptop and books on the table. I walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace. She quickly returned it.

"What's going on her Jack?" She laughed with some nerves laced in her voice.

"I love you." I said in her ear. Her body tensed against mine and she broke the hug to look at me.

"W-what?"

"I love you Elsa." I repeated. "I'm sorry it took me so long to say it." She smiled.

"I love you too." She murmured before kissing me. It felt so good to have her here in my arms, where she's safe and loved. I love this woman, she's the first person I've ever truly loved and nobody could change that.

"Should we give them some privacy?" I heard Astrid whisper.

"Yeah, let's go." Hiccup responded.

"Remember to use protection guys!" She called out. I let go of Elsa with one hand to flip her off. When we heard the door close, Elsa finally broke apart from me.

"Where did this come from?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." I shook my head. She opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it.

"Okay." She nodded. Without another thought I pulled her into my chest and held her tight.

"Do you really love me?" She asked.

"Yes. And if you let me, I will do anything in my power to show you and protect you. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, it just took me a bit longer to figure it out. I-"

She stopped me mid-sentence by kissing me; showing me that I am not the man I thought I was, a man that was cold and broken, but a man who was put back together by the woman he loves...

**_Author's note: Well i haven't done one of these in a while. Well i should start by saying, thank you for reading! I really love you guys i do... and i showed it by spelling 'love' not 'lurv' or 'luv' or 'luveykadoodles'. I really love you guys and i hope you all know that. This is the longest chapter I have written, like ever... so that's good because it's crunch time in school now. I literally won't be writing for a long while because of all the stress, however i had this chapters thought out for the past few weeks and i just wanted it out before it bothers me, so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it as much as i loved writing it. To all of those people who are trying to contact me, i am sorry for not doing so, I am currently isolating myself so i can focus as much as i possibly can. When i get the chance to i will, i promise you that. Well this is all i really have to say; I'll see you all in a few weeks (maybe)! Luv ya! Happy Rading ;)_**


	20. Chapter 18- First Lesson, First Time

"So what happens from here?" Jack asked me.

"We be happy from here." I replied. Although I said it with confidence, I've never actually been to this part of any relationship before. I was about to sit down but Jack kept a hold of my hand.

"Come with me." He almost pleaded. "It looks like you haven't gotten any work done anyway." I looked down at the scattered papers and the screen of my laptop showing a blank document.

"Okay." I agreed. "Hiccup and Astrid are probably doing something anyway." He led be to his room still holding my hand. When we were there he shut the door and emptied his pockets onto the dresser.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked as I sat down on his bed. He looked around his room and I did the same, but then my eyes became fixed on his guitar. I walked up to it and grazed my fingers on its neck.

"Do you play?" He asked me.

"No, but I've always wanted to. I mean, I've never really done anything other than figure skate and get good grades." I laughed. Jack raised his eyebrow and picked up his guitar off his stand then sat down. He held his hand out, to which I took it and sat down beside him. He pushed the instrument in my hands and smiled.

"Then let me be your teacher." he sat down beside me and shifted so he was angled towards me.

"I don't even know how to start this." I blushed. His hand came on top of mine and her guided me to where they should be.

"Your right hand strums the strings and your left and makes the chords; if youre right handed that is." He explained as his left hand covered mine on the neck of the guitar. He guided two of my fingers to press down on the second and third strings on the second fret.

"Strum everything."

I did so and it didn't sound as good as I hoped it would be.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This chord is an E minor." He kept moving my fingers across the strings and told me to strum when they were in the right position. The only chords he taught me were the chords I assume were the easy chords. He taught me A major and minor, C major and D major. Then he told me to place four of my fingers on the guitar strings.

"What's this chord?" I asked as I tried to keep my fingers in the right position.

"G major. I guess it's one of the hardest chords for beginners, but it sounds the nicest." He smiled. I didn't even realize how close he was to me until he laughed. His chest was up against my back and his head was over my left shoulder looking at our fingers as he guided me. He breath tickled my neck every time he exhaled, and I tried my hardest to resist shivering.

"Strum." He ordered. I dragged the pick down the strings and played the chord. I know for sure that wasn't what it's supposed to sound like, but at least Jack was a good sport about it.

"Not quite." He shifted my hand out of the way and positioned his fingers to make to chord. When he strummed I was surprised to hear a beautiful combination from the one note. He moved his hands out of the way and left me to do the rest. I took a chance and strummed, to my surprise a beautiful sound came from the strings as I tried my hardest to hold my fingers in place to keep the shape of the chord.

"You're getting it." He smiled. I turned my head to meet his which was right above my right shoulder.

"Are you going to teach me a song?"

"Maybe when you can strum the cord right." He said. I felt a little kiss plant itself on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. I didn't even realize how close I was to him until his striking blue eyes nearly bore into mine. There was no question that the anticipation was growing in between us, so what did we do? We went for it.

I pressed my lips to his and turned my body so I was at least facing him. He somehow took a hold of his guitar and lay it nicely against the wall as I continued to kiss him. His hands found their way to my hips and he pressed up against me. He lay me down on the bed and settled on his hands and knees so his weight wasn't on me. I ran my hands in his hair, but as I did I felt the cold air hit my bare skin at my stomach. I didn't even realize I had shuddered until Jack pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just realized what was really happening." I smiled.

"Did you want to stop? I don't want to do anything you wouldn't want to-" I interrupted him by kissing him.

"It's okay." I said. "I want to keep going."

***** Jack's P.O.V*******

I kissed her again. My god it felt good, just to be near her was enough, but actually touching her like this was something I did not expect. It was almost as if I was touching a goddess because I seriously did not feel worthy, but she wanted me.

She held me close as my hands slowly made their way to her hips. My fingers came into contact with her skin, making her squirm a little under me. I broke away from her to kiss down her neck. The littlest whimper came from her, making me suck on her skin and graze her with my teeth. Absentmindedly I moved my hands up a little more and brought the hem of her shirt with me. To my surprise she lifted her arms up so I could remove it fully. Not knowing if she really wanted it, but I she helped slip the material off. When it was tossed to the floor, I saw realization come into her eyes.

"I-" she blushed and she crossed her arms to cover her chest.

"It's okay." I assured her as I kissed her again. I took a hold of her hands and kissed them before placing them to her sides. "It's just me here. I'll take care of you." I gently kissed her on the lips and she took the opportunity to lace her fingers into my hair to pull me closer.

I didn't even realize her hands had moved to the hem of my shirt to pull it off. I let her remove the fabric and toss it on the floor. When I looked into her eyes I saw the nervousness and fear she was trying to hold down, making me hesitate on my next move.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"I just don't want to you to force anything that you don't want to do." I said still on top of her. She sat up, put one knee on either side of me and at the same time wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Jack, it's okay. I want this to happen." She tried to convince herself.

"Elsa..."

"No, Jack. I don't want to be afraid anymore." She stopped me. "I love you, and I want my real first time to be with you." She sounded a little more frantic in her voice, so I just kissed her.

"If I do anything you don't want, promise me that you'll tell me and I'll stop." I said with the upmost sincerity.

"Jack-"

"Promise me." I pushed. She looked deep into my eyes, as if searching for something. I knew she found it when she took one of my hands and intertwined her pinkie with mine.

"I promise." She said. Right away I lay her down on the bed and leaned in for this kiss.

*****Elsa's POV******

My mind was racing as our bodies continued to move together. I let something take a hold of me, and it continued to make actions I never knew I could make on my own. His body wasn't necessarily on top of mine, but I could feel the skin of my torso touch the fabric of his shirt. As I felt his lips leave a trail across my jawline and down my neck, my hands moved on their own and went down to the hem of his shirt. I started to pull it off of him, but then he got off of me to remove it himself. When he came back down, I almost lost my breath when our skin made contact. My hands on his back accidentally scraped down, making him groan into the crevice of my neck.

"I'm sorry." I felt my voice crack.

"No, do that again." He said still against me. When I followed his order, he gave a little nibble on my neck making me shudder in response.

"You really don't know how sexy you are, do you?" He chuckled. He continued down my neck and then to my chest. It was like he knew how to bring these incredible sensations to my body and make me feel hot. Luckily my bra was a front clasp today; when he got down to my cleavage he actually used his teeth to unfasten it. Before removing it, he looked back to me for approval. If I wasn't breathing so hard I would have yelled at him to just get on with it, but I gave him a nod to continue.

I arched my back and let the barrier of fabric and padding fall away. He kissed my chest then went down to my breasts. His hands kneading my skin and sending more heat throughout my body. I gasped the moment I felt his tongue flick one of my nipples and his fingers teasing the other.

I didn't realize my eyes were shut until Jack spoke.

"If only you could see what I see right now." He chuckled. I essentially shot up and captured his lips with mine. Our actions began to get more feverish as we continued; more passionate and more demanding.

"This is really happening." I murmured. Then Jack started to slow down.

"Yeah." He breathed as if realizing something on his own. "I'll take care of you, Elsa."

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I know you will."

_**Author's Note: Well, I guess you can say I'm back lol. So much has changed since last time I was on here and actually writing. Major thing being; I am now in university. As much as I'd love to update everyday or once a week, I honestly don't know when the next time I'll update is :(, but this little piece was created during one of my classes. Depending on how midterms go (since I already had my first midterm today) I will continue more often than not. Well, you know where this chapter was leading off to, just let me know if you want the actual chapter (like my last fanfiction) and maybe this time I'll add it in as a real chapter rather than something on the side. Anyway, let me know how you felt about this little excerpt to bring me back lol; I'll try to update when I can (meaning I'm already working). Luv you all! Happy Reading 3**_


End file.
